Porque yo sí te amo
by A simple human
Summary: Edward se va dejando a Bella en un profundo dolor. Otras tragedias se suman y provocan que ella al fin sea inmortal, y una prodigiosa y privilegiada integrante de la guardia Vulturis. ¿Qué pasará cuando los Cullen "visiten" Volterra? ¿Que pasará cuando Edward vuelva a ver a Bella luego de 100 años? New moon. Todos vampiros.
1. Chapter 1

Libro uno. _Bella._

"_El amor le concede a los demás el poder para destruirte"_

Prefacio

¿Era posible sentir tanto dolor? ¿Cuándo iba a acabarse todo esto? Aunque creo que la pregunta apropiada era ¿cuántas cosas más debían pasar para que la muerte cayera en cuenta de que ya era mi hora? ¿Por qué se tardaba tanto?

Porque, si repaso mi vida, voy a encontrar más de una razón para dejar de existir. Principalmente, lo peor que podía haberme sucedido, había sucedido: perderlo a _él_. Era muy cobarde como para decir su nombre, le temía al dolor y al punzante vacío en mi pecho que se haría más profundo si lo nombraba.

Luego de esto, Phil y Rene, Charlie, Jacob. Todos lejos de mí. Si antes de su partida mi vida era miserable, ahora daba asco.

Me encontraba en aquel lugar, en donde aquella tarde _él _había decidido algo mejor que una simple humana, llorando bajo la lluvia esperando que el cielo se apiade de mí y me llevara hacia él.

Pero sin aviso previo, el cuadró cambió en un segundo.

Yo seguía ahí, cierto, pero cuatro figuras oscuras estaban en frente de mí.

Sus ojos rojos causaron un estremecimiento de mi parte. ¿Por qué se me hacían conocidos? ¿Dónde los había visto?

Con una sincronización perfecta los cuatro se quitaron las capas que cubrían sus bellos rostros, y al verlos, todo cobró sentido.

_Carlisle. Vampiros. Italia. Leyes. Muerte. Vulturis. _

-Mira qué tenemos aquí- dijo el de pelo rubio ceniza, casi blanco.

-Se ve apetitosa- dijo la rubia que parecía no pasar los dieciséis años, a quien no logré reconocer.

-Shh, tranquilos hermanos, démosle tiempo de asimilar las cosas- dijo el vampiro del centro, de cabello negro azabache que aparentaba ser el líder. Aro.

¿Asimilar qué? Yo sabía muchas cosas sobre ellos. Quizás demasiadas. O tal vez nada comparado con lo que en verdad eran.

De lo que sí estaba segura era de que aquellos pálidos, fuertes y mágicos seres estaban frente a mí, sedientos de sangre.

_Él _se había ido, y lo que amaba le siguió. Jacob estaba lejos, y ellos, listos para saciar su sed.

Quizás el cielo sí se apiadó de mí.

Sin saber de qué oculto lugar saqué coraje y les dije:

-Sé quiénes y qué son- ¿Qué más daba? Pronto acabaría todo.

Los cuatro vampiros compartieron una mirada en menos de un segundo, y luego Aro habló.

-Entonces dinos, querida, qué y quiénes somos.- su voz era suave, pero tenía un matiz de profundidad que te hacía dudar.

-Tú, eres Aro, y ellos, Cayo y Marco. Y son líderes de un mundo sobrenatural.

Inmediatamente la pequeña dio un paso hacia adelante dedicándome una sonrisa angelical. Ella solo me miraba, y no entendía por qué. Ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Cinco segundos después, los tres vampiros que habían quedado un poco más atrás se miraron, ¿sorprendidos? Y la rubia estaba furiosa. ¿Qué les pasaba? ¿Por qué no me mataban y ya?

Aro se acercó hasta tocar mis mejillas con sus frías manos y me dijo:

-Y tú, querida, alguien con mucha suerte- ¿Suerte? ¿Y a este qué le pasaba? ¿Cómo yo iba a tener…

Todo tipo de pensamiento cesó en cuando sus filosos colmillos atravesaron mi piel. Todo tipo de dolor tomó lugar en mi cuerpo.


	2. ¿Quién dijo que sería fácil? Ah, cierto,

¿Quién dijo que sería fácil? Ah, cierto, _yo._

Todos estábamos en el gran salón de piedra y mármol. Aro, Marco y Cayo estaban sentados en sus antiguos tronos, siempre siendo espectadores. La "pequeña" Jane se encontraba a la izquierda de Cayo, también sentada, y a su lado, de pie, su gemelo Alec. Yo me encontraba a la derecha de Marco, en una silla igual a la de Jane, a juego con los grandes tronos. Al igual que Alec, Demetri se encontraba de pie a mi lado, y los demás integrantes de la guardia a cada lado de nosotros.

Frente a Aro, a unos diez metros de distancia, exactamente en el centro del salón, sobre los detalles más delicados del fino mármol se encontraba una asustada neófita. Sus ojos rojos parecían estar en un juego de tenis, moviéndose de un lado a otro, de derecha a izquierda, analizando en milésimas de segundos las posibles escapatorias y los inevitables ataques. Pero, claramente se veía que estaba desorientada, sin tener alguna idea de lo que era, ni mucho menos de lo que le esperaba.

Aquel pensamiento, inmediatamente me transportó a mi primer día como inmortal, hace ya cien años.

Miraba una y otra vez aquel extraño espejo, donde la imagen de esa hermosa mujer imitaba cada uno de mis movimientos. ¿Acaso era posible? No, era completamente imposible que _esa _mujer fuera yo. Lo era, ¿verdad?

_Vamos Bella, no seas tonta. Claro que eres tú. _Me dijo una vocecita dentro de mi cabeza. ¿Qué me pasaba? Ya estaba completamente loa, esa era la explicación más factible.

El concepto que tenía sobre mí misma era totalmente incompatible con el reflejo que el espejo me devolvía. Una profunda voz me distrajo.

-El proceso debe de haber terminado, ¿por qué no vamos?- pronunció.

-No seas tonto Demetri, debemos esperar a Aro. ¿Qué tienes con esa humana?- le contestó otra voz aun más grave y profunda, parecía filosa.

-¡Mira qué dices Felix! Puras tonterías. Además, obviamente, ya no es humana, ¿o acaso escuchas su corazón?

Ambas voces se silenciaron para prestar atención a mi corazón. Pero ni siquiera yo podía oírlo.

Aguarden. ¿Proceso? ¿Humana? ¿Corazón? Oh Dios. Una lluvia de recuerdos invadió mi mente, que ahora parecía increíblemente más amplia.

_Rene. Charlie. Jacob. Vulturis. Quemazón. _Todo cobró sentido gracias a esos recuerdos, los cuales parecían borrosos, como si una fina capa negra cubriera la imagen y tuviera que entrecerrar los ojos para ver. En realidad era muy incómodo.

Volviendo a lo importante. La molesta voz en mi cabeza tenía razón. Era yo la del espejo. Ya no era esa torpe, desagraciada, simple y frágil humana. Sino que, por lo contrario, era fuerte, ágil, y hasta hermosa. Wow. Suena bien.

Pero aun así, ¿de qué me sirve todo esto? Definitivamente, la suerte juega en contra mío. ¿De qué me sirve la inmortalidad sin _él? _¿De qué me sirve vivir por siempre sin su amor?

Yo no quería esto, no sin _él_. No elegí esto.

El sonido de tres tipos de pasos diferentes me sacó de mis cavilaciones melancólicas. Esos pasos eran suaves, casi no se notaban. Parecían flotar.

Silencio. Sólo silencio se sentía. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Y los hombres de voces graves dónde estaban?

Sentí la presencia de 3 nuevos vampiros del otro lado de mi puerta. Era impresionante el olfato que tenía.

Interpreté que estaban esperándome, así que me precipité a salir.

Y así era. Los tres vampiros mayores, los líderes del mundo del que yo había sido expulsada hacía sólo unos meses y al que hoy pertenecía estaban frente a mí.

-Bienvenida, querida joven- dijo Aro con su voz digna de reyes- ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó, obviamente, aparentando interés.

Deprimida. Ahogada. Enojada. Desconfiada. Estúpida.

-Bien- dije, esperando que el rubor ponga en evidencia mi mentira. Pero nunca llegó. Al menos, una ventaja.

-Excelente, pero, no te sientes algo, ¿sedienta?- dijo Aro, y al decir la última palabra, mi garganta comenzó a arder en llamas, como en los últimos días.

Los tres vampiros notaron el cambio, y Cayo levantó solo una mano, y al segundo los dos guardias de voces graves aparecieron.

-Ésta recién nacida necesita cazar. Encárguense- dijo con un tono arrogante. ¿Cuál era su problema?

Oh oh. ¿Cazar? ¿Cómo que cazar?

-Esperen. Cazar, ¿humanos?-dije, provocando risitas en Aro y los dos guardias. Ya que Cayo parecía no gozar de mi presencia, y Marco mostraba un gran aburrimiento.

-Por supuesto querida, por lo que dijiste en el bosque, creí que ya sabías demasiado- dijo Aro.

-Y lo sé. Pero no quiero cazar humanos. No seré una asesina.

-Lo lamento, en verdad, pero no tienes opción. ¿O acaso quieres un menú especial?- Cayo y su ácida personalidad. Me estaba irritando.

-Honestamente, sí. Aro, conocí a un clan que vivía a base de animales, y yo viviré igual.

En realidad, no sabía ni de lo que hablaba. Según lo que _él_ me contó, nunca te saciabas del todo. Pero respetaba mucho a Carlisle como para convertirme en un monstruo. NO había elegido esto, y no lo sería.

-¿Te crees capaz?- me desafió Cayo.

-Soy capaz. Y seré capaz de más, si me permiten.

-Sabemos que sí, querida, créeme, lo sabemos. Es tu decisión, pero puedes cambiarla cuando desees. Felix, Demetri, escóltenla. –Finalizó Aro.

Bien, eso definitivamente fue raro.

Ambos guardias me llevaron a cazar, y no fue tan difícil. No hablaron en todo el camino, pero se mostraron amables, al menos uno e ellos, que reconocí como Demetri.

Vivir aquí no sería fácil.

¿Bella?- preguntó Aro. Lo que rápidamente me volvió a la realidad.

-¿Si Aro?- respondí. No le gustaba que lo llamara amo, señor, o cosas así. Lo raro, es que sólo a mi me lo permitía.

Me sorprendí cuando vi que el juicio había finalizado. Sí que me había metido en mis pensamientos.

-Necesito tu ayuda para un evento.

-¿Evento?-pregunté con una sonrisa. ¿Desde cuándo organizábamos eventos?

-Si querida, como lo escuchas-respondió con una pequeña sonrisa- hemos decidido que los clanes que consideramos más poderosos nos hagan una visita. Es mejor si sabemos a qué podemos enfrentarnos algún día, ¿verdad?

Eso definitivamente era cierto. Había demasiados clanes poderosos que podían volverse en nuestra contra.

-Definitivamente, cuente conmigo Aro-dije. Estar al servicio de ellos era casi como un instinto de todo miembro de la guardia- ¿Qué debo hacer?

-Bien, querida, sabes que tengo un gran aprecio por ti, eres mi más prodigiosa hija-así solía llamarnos a todos, hijos.-Así que deseo que te encargues de recibirlos, mostrarles sus habitaciones, actividades, su entretenimiento, y cosas como esas. Quiero que seas la imagen de nuestra hospitalidad.

Si hubiese sido humana, me hubiese ruborizado durante toda la conversación. Odiaba cuando me "halagaba".

-Claro Aro, ¿puedo saber qué clanes nos visitaran?- pregunté intrigada.

-Primero, he convocado al clan de un viejo y querido amigo. Seguramente desconozcas todos estos clanes, ya que se formaron mucho antes de tu nacimiento, pero aun así, debes conocerlos para dar una buena impresión-me sonrió.

-Claro-le dije- será un placer- le dediqué una sonrisa para que prosiguiera.

-Ellos son los Cullen, pero ya habrá tiempo para hablar de ellos. Por el momento quiero que te encargues de entrenar a algunos de nuestros neófitos. Ellos tienen una integrante algo… especial. No quiero problemas. Luego seguimos hija, ve a hacer tus labores.

Y se fue. Arrojó la bomba y huyó. Cullen. Ese apellido que creí no volver a escucha nunca más, debía "aprenderlo". ¿Cómo si no supiera muchas más cosas?

¿Y qué es eso de invitada especial? _Mira en qué piensas tonta. Esa invitada no debe importarte, quien debe importarte es Edward. _

Lo hizo. Esa estúpida voz lo nombró. Rompió mis barreras. El dolor volvió a su sitio habitual, y sólo tuve que nombrarlo. Si esto me pasaba cuando lo pensaba, qué quedaría para cuando lo viera una vez más.

Cuando lo volviera a ver. ¿Cómo estaría? Claro que igual de hermoso. ¿Qué haría la verme? ¿Se asustaría? ¿Le daría igual?

_Ya deja de pensar en él, y piensa mejor en ti. _Por primera vez en cien años esa tonta voz tenía razón.

¿Qué haré cuando vuelva a ver a Edward?


	3. ¿Por qué ahora?

_**Gracias "Van" por tu review, me siento importante con alguien leyendo mi historia **___

_**And, "Guest", you are right. My mistake, sorry! I corrected it, sorry for the inconvenience!**_

_**¡Bienvenida Vanesa!**_

¿Por qué ahora?

Ya había pasado una semana desde la gran noticia. Y la misma pregunta seguía rondando mi cabeza, ¿qué haría cuando volviera a ver a Edward?

Durante estos siete días he buscado y pensado alguna respuesta coherente. Pero esa palabra no tiene algún significado en mi mente, al menos no cuando se trata de Edward. Aun me sonaba raro nombrarlo, aun seguía doliendo.

Ahí está. ¿Por qué si sigue doliendo sigo pensando? ¿Por qué después de todo el dolor que me hizo sentir lo estoy esperando?

¿_En verdad lo esperas ilusa? _Esa vocecita. ¿Acaso no tenía otras cosas que hacer?

Aunque me hace reflexionar mucho, por más tonto que suene. ¿En verdad lo espero? ¿Qué más da? De nada sirve mentirme a mí misma. Es obvio que lo espero, que lo sigo esperando. Pero hace ya tanto tiempo me había resignado. Jamás regresaría, al menos no por mí.

Seguramente, estaría hasta casado. Y cuando llegue aquí con su nueva esposa, y yo lo mire embobada y enamorada ella le preguntaría: ¿Quién es esa? Y él respondería: Oh, es sólo alguien que conocí.

_Ya deja de pensar estupideces, deja de pensar en él. ¿Enamorada dijiste?_ Oh oh. Eso no estaba bien.

¿Por qué sigo amando a la persona que fue el causante de todo esto? ¿Por qué sigo esperando que todo esto cambie, que él me siga amando y que regrese por mí?

¿Por qué soy tan estúpida?

-¿Bells?- preguntó Demetri. Ni siquiera fui consciente de lo que me dijo.

-Oh, lo siento Demetri, yo y mi sonsa mente- le dije.

-Claro, sonsa. Eso es falsa modestia. Con una mente como la tuya yo dominaría al mundo-dijo con unas risitas. Me gustaba mucho la relación que teníamos. Era mi mejor amigo. Auch. Eso dolía, demasiado. Cada vez que pensaba en esas simples palabras la imagen de Jacob, mi Jacob, aparecía en mi mente, causando un profundo dolor-¿Tu sonsa mente vuelve a molestarte?

Preguntó Demetri al ver que de vuelta me ensimismé en mis pensamientos.

-Oh, lo lamento- le dije con una sonrisa sincera. En realidad, él es el único que es capaz de hacerme sonreír de verdad. Él y Alec, y Felix de vez en cuando- no me hagas caso. ¿Qué decías?

-Te decía, que necesitamos alguien más para los entrenamientos de los neófitos. Ya estás aprendiendo los movimientos de Felix, debemos encontrar a alguien.

-Sí, pero últimamente todos estás muy ocupados con eso de las visitas- dije, y me arrepentí al instante de haberlo hecho. Ya sabía qué venía.

-Ah, por cierto Bells, de eso quería hablarte- eso nunca era un buen comienzo- has estado rara desde que Aro te dijo lo de los Cullen, ¿qué sucede? ¿Los conoces?

Dios. Demetri y sus locuras detallistas.

-No, es sólo que no estoy segura de ellos-mentí.

-¿Segura? Bella, te conozco, y no soy Felix-, agregó con su sonrisa de niño. Era muy fácil engañar a Felix.- Además, estoy seguro que eres la integrante más poderosa de aquí, en realidad, los Cullen no deberían estar seguros de ti- dijo riendo.

Pero no lo acompañé. Claro que no estarían seguros de mí, si la última vez que me vieron, era una torpe humana.

Por mucho que odie eso, Demetri tiene razón. Tengo mucho poder. Para ser directo, el de todos, já. Por eso Aro mismo me transformó. Y por eso muchos me odian (Jane). Vio potencial en mí, y sólo mordió.

En un principio, mi don era un escudo mental. Pero con la práctica de los ancianos, se expandió, y llegó a ser físico. Con el tiempo, descubrimos que a quién cubra con mi escudo le "copio" el don. Pero sólo si yo así lo deseo. Por ende, puedo tener el don de quién yo decida. Y hacer o deshacer con él como a mí me parezca.

Desde aquella vez en Tailandia descubrí que solo si el vampiro muere el don se hace inmediatamente mío. Obviamente, si el momento en el que muere yo estoy "copiando" su don.

-Demetri, en serio. Créeme, todo está bien- _disimula mejor tonta_- y ya que hablamos de eso, ¿qué habitaciones les dieron?

-Bien. Sigo sin creerte Belly Bells-así me apodaba él- Pero respondiendo tu pregunta, A la pareja que "lidera" el clan, creo que uno de ellos es el amigo de Aro, Carlisle, le dieron la habitación dorada, y por lo que entendí, hay tres parejas más, a dos de ellas se les dará las habitaciones del ala este, y a la otra, la habitación de plata, la que está al lado de la tuya. La verdad, no entiendo la deferencia. Quizás esa pareja tenga dones, ¿no crees? Y, hablando de eso, es raro que estén en pareja, todos, me refiero a que…

Tres parejas más. Carlisle y Esme y tres parejas más. Carlisle y Esme. Rosalie y Emmett. Alice y Jasper. Edward y… ¿quién?

Definitivamente todo se desmoronó. Si ya era demasiado con verlo regresar sin amarme, verlo acompañado de alguien más me mataría. Obviamente esa mujer lo haría más feliz que una simplona como yo, y seguramente él lo merecía, pero me dolía muchísimo el solo hecho de imaginarlo con alguien más.

No lo soportaría, no podría. Sería mejor irme durante ese tiempo. Eso es, me iría durante el tiempo que durara su visita. _Muy lista, ¿y qué hay de Aro eh?_

Rayos. No podía decepcionarlo, además, él jamás me permitiría irme. Tendría que aguantarlo.

Pero cómo hacerlo si duele tanto. Eso me mataría. ¿Acaso no le bastaba con haberme dejado sola en un bosque que también quiere refregarme que está feliz con su nueva novia?

¿Acaso no le alcanzaba tenerme a sus pies como un perro faldero? ¿No se daba cuenta de todo el daño que me había causado? Porque él fue desde un principio, su partida me dejó desprotegida, por eso Victoria tomó toda la ventaja que pudo. Y por eso soy esto. Por _su _culpa.

_O de eso te convences tú. _Esa vocecita otra vez. Puedo proteger a quién yo quiera de cualquier cosa mental o física y no puedo protegerme a mí misma de mi propiamente. Irónico.

-¿Bella?- me llamó Demetri. Pobre, lo he estado dejando en segundo plano todo el tiempo por culpa de mi tonta mente.

-Lo siento Dem, en verdad lo siento. Es sólo que estoy algo ida- le dije sonriendo.

Él dio un largo suspiro.

-Bella, eso es obvio. Pero quiero que me digas por qué estas algo ida. ¿Es que no confías en mí?- me preguntó con una mirada adolorida. Puede haber infinitas teorías que dicen que nosotros no tenemos alma, pero claro está que esas personas no han visto jamás esta mirada.

-¿Qué dices Demetri? Claro que confío en ti, es solo que no es algo que desee recordar, y mucho menos compartir-le dije. Estaba segura de que él entendería. Eso esperaba.

-Bells, está bien, y no te obligo a que me lo cuentes. Es tuyo, y si así lo quieres mantener voy a respetarte. Pero cuando sonríes, esa sonrisa no llega a tus ojos. Se mantiene ahí, en tu rostro. Y eso es porque te han lastimado, te conozco demasiado. Y no me gusta verte así, Bella, si tú sufres, yo sufro.

Al decir esto, el arrepentimiento reinó su rostro. Obviamente se arrepentía de sus palabras. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Por qué él sufriría? Dios, estaba haciendo a todo el mundo infeliz. No podía hacer nada bien.

-Dem, lo siento, en verdad. Nunca fue mi intención lastimarte, en verdad lo lamento. Si pudiera..

-Bella Bella-me cortó- no te preocupes por mí. Porque yo estaré bien si tú lo estás- me acarició la mejilla.

-¿Por qué?- las palabras salieron de mi boca sin quererlo. Me veía venir la respuesta. Qué tonta había sido. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Él que siempre había sido tan cariñoso conmigo. Tan protector. Dios. Que no lo diga, que no lo diga. Que no lo arruine.

-Sé que no quieres oírlo Bella, pero es así. Te quiero, quizás más de lo debido. Pero no puedo evitarlo. No te asustes Bells, no te pido a cambio lo mismo. Sé que has sido lastimada, lo puedo ver, y sé que sigues sintiendo algo por esa persona. Pero yo no te haré lo mismo, no te defraudaré. Sólo, déjame ser algo más importante en tu vida. No solo tu buen compañero. Sólo inténtalo Bella, por favor.

No podía creer absolutamente nada de lo que decía. ¿Qué me quería? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? Con todo esto de Edward no podía pensar en nada más.

_No seas tonta, no ves que es una gran oportunidad. Hazle ver a él que también estás feliz. _Pero no lo estoy. No sin él. _Pero sí con Demetri…_

Ok. Punto para la molesta voz. Él me hacía feliz, la mayor parte del tiempo. Me distraía de mi desdichada vida, me agradaba, quizás demasiado. Y, ¿por qué negarlo? Me gustaba mucho. Y ya han pasado cien años de soltería, eso debería motivarme.

Pero estaba mal, no iba a usarlo, no lo merecía. Aunque, en gran parte, no sería por celos. Él me gustaba, yo le gustaba, en teoría, entonces qué más da.

Sonreí al analizar todo lo que pensé. Definitivamente me estaba volviendo bipolar. Pero al parecer Demetri malinterpretó mi sonrisa. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar él ya estaba besándome.

Y cuando reaccioné, yo le seguía el beso. ¿Cuándo pasan estas cosas? ¿Cómo no lo noto? Pero, Dios, sí que besaba bien. O era que yo no besaba a alguien en mucho tiempo. Daba igual, me gustaba.

Me separé de él, cortando el beso, y, le sonreí. Esta vez, de verdad. No estaba para nada mal.

El sonrió al mismo tiempo que yo.

-¿Debo tomarlo como un sí?- dijo algo nervioso.

-¿Y a ti que te parece?- volví a darle un corto beso.

Demetri sonrió como jamás lo había hecho y me levantó en el aire dando vueltas.

Estaba feliz. Los dos lo estábamos. Ya me habían pasado demasiadas cosas, ¿por qué no darme solo un gusto? ¿Por qué no intentar? ¿Por qué no ahora?

En ese momento, Chelsea entró al pequeño patio interno en donde nos encontrábamos y dijo:

-Alístense, los Cullen acaban de llegar.

Demonios. ¿Por qué ahora?


	4. Bienvenidos Genial

Bienvenidos

Estaba en mi habitación, "alistándome" para la gran visita. Aro deseaba que todos estuviéramos perfectamente presentables. Eso incluía nuestra sed. ¿Qué rayos sucedía? ¿Acaso traían algún humano? Ese pensamiento hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi columna vertebral. ¿Acaso esa era la otra pareja? ¿Edward y una humana? ¿Acaso estaba jugando a algún tipo de juego o apuesta? "Veamos quién se lleva más humanas estúpidas para ilusionar". Ese era el título de la apuesta, de seguro.

Llegué a pensar que Edward era un completo cínico, arrogante y estúpido vampiro. Y lo creí. Al menos, eso fue lo que él me demostró. Él no lo valía, ya no. ¿Por qué rayos seguía pensando que él, por algún extraño milagro sentiría algo por mí? Qué estúpida.

Volví a mirarme al espejo, llevaba puesto un vestido rojo ajustado que me quedaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, mi cabello peinado con una media cola, dejando unos mechones sueltos en mi rostro, unos zapatos negros, demasiado altos para mi gusto, pero ahora no tenía ningún problema con el equilibrio, así que no me molestaba. Mis ojos estaban apena sombreados, y mis labios resaltaban por el rojo del que estaban pintados. Era una ocasión especial, ¿verdad? Sí, definitivamente lo era. ¿Si no por qué me arreglaba tanto?

_Quizás porque esperas verlo tonta. _Odiosa voz. Pero tal vez era cierto. No puedo ser tan estúpida, seguir esperando por él, que tontería.

Definitivamente estaba utilizando el resentimiento como mecanismo de defensa. Pero no podía dejar que me lastimara devuelta, no otra vez. No lo dejaría entrar a mi vida, ya era muy tarde. Aunque a él no le afectará mucho mi decisión.

Pensé en Demetri, y en todas las cosas que él me ofrecía. Me ofrecía amor, aquello que había dejado de sentir hace ya tanto tiempo. Él no se merecía mi confusión, y Edward no merecía mi amor.

-Bells, ¿estás lista?-me llamó Demetri detrás de mi puerta.

-Sí, pasa Dem- le dije.

Cuando entró se quedó con la boca abierta, gesto que me hizo poner los ojos en blanco.

-Wow Bells, estas… perfecta- me dijo mientras se acercaba y me acariciaba la mejilla.

-Gracias Dem, tu también te ves muy bien- llevaba puestos unos pantalones negros y una camisa roja, estábamos a juego.

-Ya vamos- le dije.

Durante el trayecto hacia el gran salón fue agarrándome de la mano, como si fuera algo tan natural para él. No me opuse, necesitaba apoyo.

Llegamos al gran salón y todos estaban preparados ya. Guardias en todas las puertas para abrirlas cuando correspondiera, el salón en perfecto estado, y la guardia perfectamente presentable.

Aro se acercó hacia donde Demtri y yo nos encontrábamos, nuestras manos aun estaban juntas.

-Bella, hija, te ves radiate. Me dijo.

-Ya basta Aro, vas a hacer queme ruborice- dije y ambos reímos.

-Seguramente vas a impresionara muchos de los Cullen- dijo sonriendo. Su cara se asimilaba a la de un padre cuando su hijo ha sacado la mejor calificación de la clase. Orgullo.

-Ya lo creo- dije con doble sentido. Haciendo que Aro frunciera el ceño. Pero lo que lo distrajo de su primer pensamiento fue el hecho de nuestras manos juntas.

-Oh, queridos mío, felicitaciones- dijo tomando nuestras manos, separándolas.-Me alegro por ustedes- sonrío .Pero esa sonrisa no parecía sincera.

Una serie de pasos interrumpió nuestra conversación, haciendo que Aro volviera a su lugar.

Eran muchos pasos. Era más de una persona. Eran ocho. Había ocho personas donde antes hubo siete.

Podía distinguir los pasos de Emmet, cuando el piso parecía temblar, los de Rosalie, semejantes a los pasos de una modelo, los de Jasper, cuidadosos, como si estuviera calculando cada uno de ellos, los de Alice, bueno, Alice era Alice, y sus pasoseran como ella. Parecían los de una bailarina, gráciles y justos. Los de Esme y Carlisle casi ni se sentían, era como si fuesen flotando.

Y en ese momento, pude reconocer sus pasos. Tan perfectos igual que él. Pero algo arruinaba su perfección, unos pasos descoordinados y sin compás. Pasos humanos. En ese momento me tensé, y Demetri lo notó. Pero no tuvo tiempo a nada, ya que todos los Cullen aparecieron por la puerta del gran salón en ese instante.

Quedé en shock. Todos estaban ahí. Ya no era mi imaginación, ya no era mi traicionera mente. Era la realidad. Ellos estaban ahí, mirando hacia todos nosotros.

Si mi tensión ya era notable, aumentó demasiado cuando esos siete pares de ojos dorados se clavaron en los míos, también dorados, reflejando muchas emociones, pero la principal, la sorpresa.

No podía apartar la vista de él, estaba tan hermoso. Mis pesadillas no le hacían justicia. Ni mucho menos mis recuerdos humanos.

Su cabello color bronce seguía revuelto, su rostro parecía el de un ángel. Era tan hermoso que dolía. No podía ni quería apartar mis ojos de él, pero me obligó a hacerlo un par de ojos azules que estaban a su lado. Era una humana, a su lado, una humana. Su cabello era negro, y sus rasgos eran delicados. En realidad, no era tan hermosa. Mi autoestima seguía intacto.

-Bienvenidos, amigos míos- pronunció Aro llamando la atención de todos.

Carlisle respondió.

-Hola Aro, es agradable volver a verte-

Aro se levantó y fue a darle la mano a Carlisle, quien correspondió cordialmente. Saludó a Esme con calidez, yo supongo, y luego asintió con la cabeza en forma de saludo a los demás.

-Ya habrá tiempo para charlas mis queridos amigos, deben querer acomodarse en lo que será su hogar por un tiempo, ¿verdad?- preguntó Aro.

-Eso sería muy bueno, muchas gracias- dijo Esme. En verdad extrañaba su voz y sus gestos maternales. Extrañaba esa familia.

-Déjenme otorgarles el mejor de los servicios compañeros. Y para eso debemos tener los mejores-sonrió. O no. Por favorno no no no no no..- Así que primero quiero presentarles a mi orgullo, a mi prodigiosa hija. Bella, acércate por favor.

Demonios. Yo y mi suerte.

Solté la mano de Demetri, hecho que no fue desapercibido para Edward, y atravesé el salón completo.

No dejaban de mirarme, ya me estaban poniendo nerviosa. Ese recorrido se me hizo eterno, y cuando llegué me situé al lado de Aro.

-Hola- saludé con una sonrisa. Debía poner una gran máscara delante de Aro.

Todos me observaban como si8 hubiesen visto un fantasma.

-Hola Bella- dijo Alice con su melodiosa voz. Dios, sí que los extrañaba.

-Hija, querida, ¿por qué nos los escoltas a sus habitaciones? Se sentirían más cómodos contigo.

-Claro, será un placer- dije con una sonrisa que no llegó a mis ojos. Asentí mirando a Aro, y luego enfrenté a los Cullen- Síganme por favor.

Del gran salón hacia las habitaciones había un gran recorrido, uno muy largo. Que para mí sería infinito. No sé si llegaría con vida. La suerte estaba echada.


	5. ¿Bienvenidas cálidas? Seguro

**Hola Vanesaaaa! **** De ahora en más te voy a decir Van, para evitar confusiones jaja. A mi me pasó exactamente lo mismo! En realidad, antes sólo leía fan fics de otras personas, y descubrí que muchos de ellos se parecían a mis locas ideas, está muy bueno que pase eso! Sólo este año me animé a crearme una cuenta y publicar mis propias historias, y me encanta que les guste. Y sobre lo de Demetri, espera unos caps más y te vas a llevar una gran sorpresa! **

**Hola Melworren! Sí, y aun falta lo mejor. De verdad crees que Edward sería capaz de estar con alguien más luego de Bella? Y encima humana? Lo leeremos pronto! **

**Por cierto, estoy leyendo tu historia "Entre mis recuerdos" y la verdad es que me fascinó! Está muy buena, felicidades **

**Hola Darksoul097! Ya verás quién es esa humana, no juzguemos a Edward jaja.**

**Ahora sí no las molesto más, les dejo el nuevo cap. Nos leemos pronto!**

**A simple human.**

¿Bienvenidas cálidas? Seguro.

Iba caminando hacia el ala este del castillo, con los Cullen pisándome los talones. No aguantaba su cercanía, deseaba darme la vuelta y abrazarlos a todos, diciéndoles cuánto los había extrañado.

_Eso es de débiles. _Qué extraño, ya llevaba mucho tiempo callada esa voz.

Pero tenía razón, ellos me habían destruido, ellos eran la causa de lo que yo era. No debía socializar con ellos, al menos, por mi salud mental.

Antes de indicarles sus habitaciones debí saludarlos, siempre en frente de Aro, y ellos habían quedado petrificados en su lugar al verme dentro de este mundo. Pero al notar mis ojos dorados, quedaron aun más sorprendidos.

La primera habitación a la que debía guiarlos era la de Rosalie y Emmett. Por lo general, todas las habitaciones eran elegantes, pero en este sector el buen gusto era más notable.

Yo iba al frente guiándolos, la tensión era tal que se sentía como si el aire se pudiera cortar con un cuchillo. Ellos no sabían qué decir, y yo no tenía nada qué decirles. Así que ese silencio era más que incómodo.

Pero lo que me resultó aun más incómodo fue sentir los pasitos de Alice acercándose hacia mi lugar. Pero definitivamente no estaba preparada para lo que venía.

-Hola Bella- dijo con su alegre voz, situándose a mi lado.

¿Por qué actuaba así? Era injusto, me hacía sentir como si el tiempo jamás hubiese transcurrido.

Me dediqué a mantener mi paso igual, y a no mirarla, sólo la ignoré. Eso debió haberle dolido, o al menos avergonzarla, porque inmediatamente volvió a su lugar.

Llegamos a las escaleras que desembocaban en el pasillo de sus habitaciones. El único sonido era el de nuestros pasos subiendo la escalera, podríamos haberlo hecho mucho más rápido, pero íbamos con una humana. Con _esa _humana.

¿Qué tenía que ver esa con Edward? ¿Por qué en las presentaciones estaba a su lado? ¿Qué hacía ella con _mi_ Edward?

_¿Nuestro? Hace tiempo que ya no es así._

Auch. Eso dolió. ¿Es que era un juego? De seguro uno muy doloroso. Y a pesar de mis celos, era injusto para esa humana, era injusto lo que él le hacía. ¿Ilusionarla con su amor? Eso es muy cruel.

Un minuto. ¿A ella le haría lo mismo? Si esa muchacha no muere luego de esta visita o no se transforma en el tiempo transcurrido ¿qué hace aquí? Oh Dios. Era formal, era completamente formal. Iba a transformarla, y no solo eso, iba a amarla para siempre. La única cosa que le pedí y que me negó. Su amor por siempre.

En ese momento sentí como si mi mundo, ya en ruinas, se viniera aun más abajo. Como si eso fuera posible.

Sentí un inmenso dolor en el pecho que me hizo largar un quejido. ¿Un quejido? Ya sabía controlar eso muy bien, ¿qué me pasaba?

-Jasper, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Carlisle, haciendo que me diera media vuelta para verlos.

Jasper. Oh no. Ese quejido no había sido mío, había sido de Jasper. Él estuvo sintiendo todo lo que yo sentía. Me sentí muy culpable por hacerle pasar todo aquello, eran penas ajenas, él no las merecía.

Pero ese no era el único problema, si Jasper lo había sentido, Edward se había enterado. No puede ser posible. No, por favor.

Si algo le faltaba a mi desdichada existencia era el hecho de que el amor de mi vida se enterara de que me tenía a sus pies. S hubiese sido humana estaría roja, o ya me hubiese desmayado.

-Jazz- dijo Alice preocupada.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?- le pregunté mientras encerraba mi dolor en lo más profundo de mi corazón. Comencé a calmarme, sólo para dejar de ponerme en evidencia.

-Gracias- susurró, dejando a todos con el ceño fruncido. Incluso Edward.

Inmediatamente le hizo una señal a Alice para que se tranquilizara.

-¿Podemos continuar?- pregunté en general.

-Claro- dijo Carlisle luego de que Jasper le asintiera.

Se preocupaba tanto por sus hijos. No se imaginaba cuánto anhelaba formar parte de esa familia, de ocupar un lugar importante al menos para alguien.

Jasper carraspeó, y me di cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo de nuevo. Me sentí culpable de nuevo, y lo interpretó como mi disculpa.

Era raro volver a verlo, es decir, la última vez que lo vi había intentado asesinarme. Es muy extraño.

Pero era diferente ahora, sus ojos parecían tristes, igual que los de Alice, y toda la familia, en realidad. A excepción de esa humana. Se veía fascinada con el castillo, pero parecía tener resentimiento conmigo. ¿Qué le pasaba? Apenas y la conocía.

¿Habrá oído de mí antes? Seguramente me conocía como la humana que nunca fue suficiente. Como si ella lo fuera.

_Ella está cerca suyo. _Eso es caer muy bajo. Mi mente estaba jugando con fuego. Comencé a sentir una oleada de celos irrefrenable, me sentía como una adolescente hormonal. Esa misma actitud causó que Jasper largara unas risitas.

¡Demonios! Eso comenzaba a irritarme.

Gracias al cielo, el recorrido a la habitación de Emmett y Rosalie se hizo corto estando sumida en mis pensamientos. Y emociones.

Me detuve en seco, obviamente ninguno siguió de largo, teníamos muy buenos reflejos. Por supuesto, la humana no.

Saqué la llave correspondiente del gran llavero que llevaba en mi mano y se la entregué a Emmett.

-La habitación de enfrente- dije señalando la puerta que se encontraba unos metros a la derecha en la pared de adelante- corresponde a Santiago. Cualquier cosa que necesiten pueden pedírsela a él. ¿Algo más?

-No, estamos bien- dijo Rosalie con su voz de campanillas de viento doradas.

-Gracias Bella- dijo Emmett con su sonrisa de niño. Sólo asentí y continué caminando. Esa sonrisa me había dolido. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil?

Sólo eran unos quince metros hasta la otra habitación, era muy poco. Pero se me hizo muy largo al escuchar la siguiente pregunta.

-¿Cómo has estado Bella?- preguntó Esme con ese tono maternal que te hace sentir culpable hasta de respirar si no contestas.

Giré mi cuello para dedicarle una insignificante sonrisa.

-Bien, supongo. ¿Y ustedes?

Sabía que debía ser fría, ¿pero cómo ser fría con un ángel?

-Hemos estado como pudimos- dijo con un tono triste. ¿Por qué? ¿Algo malo había pasado?-¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí Bella?- dijo mientras suspiraba, impidiendo cualquier pregunta que haya querido formular antes.

-Hace mucho tiempo que estoy aquí. Y, quién dice, quizás este era mi destino- dije mirándola, y por el rabillo del ojo vi la mueca de dolor que hizo. Definitivamente le dolía verme, siempre había sido un caballero y de seguro no me quería lastimar. Definitivamente mi vida daba pena.

Esme estaba dispuesta a seguir la conversación, pero la interrumpí diciendo:

-Esta es de ustedes- mientras le alcanzaba la llave a Alice. Cuando tomó la llave me dedicó una mirada que me derritió. ¿Por qué parecía pedir disculpas? Era la misma cara que pone un cachorro tierno.

-Ya sé, si necesitamos algo llamamos a Corin- dijo con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Gracias- agregó Jasper.

Entraron y seguimos caminando. Girarme mirando al frente me sirvió para que los demás no vean la sonrisa que Alice logró sacarme.

_No seas estúpida. ¿Acaso dejarás que entren a tu vida, hagan y deshagan como quieran y luego se marchen? _

Esa vocecita estúpida. Yo sabía lo que estaba haciendo, no iba a caer de nuevo. Ya no.

El resto del recorrido se hizo rápido, cada uno estaba en lo suyo.

Al final del pasillo, había una habitación de doble puerta con picaportes dorados. Correspondía a Esme y Carlisle.

Saqué la llave y se la entregué a Carlisle, que me sonrió de forma muy paternal. ¿Por qué todos eran así? Como si el tiempo jamás hubiese pasado.

-Gracias hija- dijo Esme. Eso me tomó con la guardia baja. No podía ser cierto.

Me miraba con esos ojos que no puedes lastimar esperando algo de mí. Ella no entendía que para sonreírle de verdad necesitaba mi alma, y ésta se había ido con su hijo preferido hacía cien años atrás.

No pude más que devolverle una sonrisa a medias, pero que ella valoró.

Me di la vuelta para ver los integrantes restantes, y caí en cuenta de que Esme me había distraído mucho.

Los restantes eran Edward y su nueva compañerita.

Esto sería peor de lo que había imaginado. Definitivamente esta no sería una bienvenida cálida.


	6. Humanos, fuera

**Bueno, acá les dejo otro nuevo capítulo, estaba muy inspirada, y es más que seguro que en unos minutos suba otro.**

**Van no seas impaciente! Todo a su tiempo jaja. **

**Muchas gracias ****Darksoul097****, ****Samantha Stewpat****, ****lis3011****, ****isa Kathe****, ****Alexandra Bellamy Pattinson****, ****karolay28**** y **** por sus comentarios.**

**Gracias también Melworren, y respecto a lo que aportaste, gracias, y en realidad solo quería mostrar lo que Bella sentía en verdad al principio. No puede ser tan dura desde el comienzo. En este cap está un poco más dura, y luego estará irreconocible. **

**Acá se los dejo, espero que les guste. Acepto todo tipo de ayuda o aporte. **

**Nos leemos, besos.**

**A simple human.**

Humanos, fuera.

"Y en ese momento pronunciaste mi nombre en sueños, lo dijiste con tanta claridad que por un momento creí que te habías despertado; pero te diste la vuelta inquieta, musitaste mi nombre otra vez y suspiraste. Un sentimiento desconcertante y asombroso recorrió mi cuerpo y supe que no podría ignorarte más tiempo"

Vaya a saberse por qué ese vago recuerdo vino a mí en el instante que vi a ese par de personas que con su sola presencia estaban cavando el hoyo más profundo de todos en mi pecho, pero así fue. Y dolió demasiado.

"Ok, respira, piensa y sobrevive" me dije a mí misma. Debía infundirme ánimos, aunque sean completamente desmoronables.

-Bien- dije en voz alta y tomando una gran bocanada de aire.- ¿Listos?- creo que esa pregunta tenía más peso en esta situación.

Sorprendiéndome, Edward se acercó hacia mí, acortando la poca distancia que había entre nosotros No podía ser tan perfecto. Lo sé, fui cobarde y estúpida, pero volví a mirar esos orbes dorados que hipnotizaban, y así pasó.

No quería apartar la mirada de ahí, de esos perfectos ojos. Me pasaría la eternidad así si pudiera.

_Pero no puedes, porque él no lo quiere, y tú no lo mereces._

Ya basta de tus sermones baratos. Estoy harta, haré y pensaré lo que quiera.

_Claro, pero la que tiene que luchar para esconder el dolor soy yo._

Si antes de su llegada estaba algo loca, ahora estaba desquiciada. Discutiendo conmigo misma, qué patético.

Si esto parecía mucho, viene lo mejor.

-Sólo si _tú _lo estas- dijo contestando a mi pregunta.

Me miraba con tal intensidad que cada célula de muerta de mi cuerpo parecía cobrar vida.

No había nadie más, sólo nosotros en el ojo del otro.

-Ejem- carraspeó una voz. Y no cualquiera. Esa voz pertenecía a Demetri.

Y en ese momento apareció el mundo y toda su implicancia.

Yo estaba ahí parada mirando como una estúpida a Edward, exacto, como una estúpida. Estaba mirando con amor a la persona que más desgracias causó en mi vida e ignorando a la persona que apareció para cambiar eso.

Eso debía cambiar, debía ser fuerte. No podía permitir nada de eso. No ahora. No cuando había tomado mi decisión, había decidido dejar sanar mis heridas. Y lo único que él hacía era profundizarlas. Pero hasta aquí llegaría.

No iba a arruinar mi vida. No otra vez.

-Demetri- dije acercándome demasiado a él. Lo necesitaba.

Él saludó a los presentes con un asentimiento cordial y luego me miró a mí. Había muchas preguntas en su mirada. Preguntas que me lastimaban pero que debía responder.

-Bells- contestó sin dejar de mirar a Edward. Se estaban tirando miradas asesinas- Aro me ha enviado para darte un mensaje- me dijo. Acto seguido le dedicó una mirada fulminante a Edward- en privado- remarcó.

-Claro. ¿Serían capaces de disculparme? Es importante- les dije con mi tono más formal.

Ellos asintieron, y nosotros nos alejamos un poco. Protegí la mente de Demetri para evitar problemas a futuro.

-La humana no se quedará aquí. Aro no lo desea.

-Perfecto-dije más feliz de lo que debía.

Y él lo notó. Quise corregirlo al instante.

-¿Puedes decirme qué hace esta humana con _ellos? _– Embarré todo aun más.-Es decir, ¿por qué? Es muy peligroso.

-Le he argumentado lo mismo a Aro, y sólo ha dicho que si no deseábamos una guerra debíamos tratarla como una de nosotros. Pero aun así no la quiere así.

-De seguro no quiere alterarnos. Pero ya es algo tarde.

-Bien, ¿Y a dónde irá?

-Le hemos reservado en La Griffe Luxury Hotel. Regina tiene todos los papeles necesarios. Los está esperando.

-Oh, distracciones listas- ambos reímos. Aquel hotel era uno de los mejores de toda Roma, era cinco estrellas y tenía cosas de ensueño. No tendría mucho tiempo para pensar en nosotros. O en él.

-Sólo eso Bells, llévala a la entrada ahora mismo, la están esperando afuera para alcanzarla.

-¿Ahora?- pregunté con un nudo en mi garganta. Eso me dejaría a solas con Edward. Y no lo quería. No deseaba pasar por esa situación.

_Es solo alguien de tu pasado. Demuéstrale que también has seguido. No seas ingenua. Él jamás te amó._

Una gran rabia me invadió. Había jugado conmigo de la manera más cruel posible. Con la ilusión no se juega.

No se merecía ni un solo pensamiento. Absolutamente nada.

-Sí Belly Bells, es más conveniente que lo hagas ahora, si para guiar al último huésped- dijo mientras le lanzaba una mirada de desprecio a Edward- debes ir hacia la otra torre- dijo sonriéndome.

Bien. Así sería. No tenía por qué preocuparme, había sobrevivido sin él cien años, unos cuántos metros no me matarían. Espero.

Pero fui débil.

-¿Me acompañas?- le dije acariciando su mejilla. El sonrió como un niño en la mañana de navidad, pero luego su mirada parecía frustrada.

-En verdad lo deseo preciosa, pero no puedo. Debo entrenar a los neófitos, ya que la profesora preferida está ocupada haciendo de recepcionista- me dijo y luego rió. Era tan natural cuando reía. No pude más que acompañarlo.

Había cambiado tanto desde que lo conocí. Ahora era alguien mejor, se quería a sí mismo, no como antes. Era tan sencillo ser feliz cerca suyo. O al menos, algo parecido a la felicidad sentía cuando él era comprensivo conmigo. Y cuando se fijaba en cada detalle era muy tierno. Me hacía sentir querida.

No noté que lo miraba embobada hasta que una voz aterciopelada y perfecta interrumpió aclarando su garganta. Era Edward. ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Acaso no podía verme feliz? No podía ser tan egoísta. Me irritaba demasiado.

-¿Estas apurado?- le preguntó Demetri.

-Algo- respondió secamente él.

-Bien. ¿Bella?- dijo Demetri. Lo miré y me sonrió, no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa.- ¿Te veo luego?

-Claro, te busco al terminar.

-Adiós- dijo dándome un casto beso en los labios.

Yo me quedé aun más estúpida mientras él se alejaba. No pude evitar mirar a Edward. Se veía ¿decepcionado?

Mi furia aumentaba cada vez más. ¿Creía que Demetri era insuficiente?

Definitivamente era mucho mejor que él.

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunté con la mayor frialdad posible.

-Vamos- contesto la humana con tono desafiante. ¿Era hacia mí? Se estaba metiendo en un terreno peligroso.

Pasé caminando por entre medio de ella y Edward, dedicándole una de mis más grandes sonrisas a ella. Pude sentir cómo su autoestima iba decayendo con cada paso que mis pies en esos tacones daban. La sensación era agradable.

Para llegar a la entrada principal debíamos tomar un ascensor que descendía demasiados pisos para mi gusto.

Al llegar allí esperé a que los dos pasaran. Una vez dentro me apresuré a presionar el botón. Pero ya nada podía hacer para que bajara más rápido.

Y ahí estábamos. Dos vampiros y una humana. Dos vampiros que habían sido novios y una humana que estaba en el medio.

No podía hacer más que mirar los números de pisos que bajábamos.

3.2.1.-. Al fin pensé. Y creo que los tres compartimos aquel pensamiento.

Los guié hacia la recepción donde estaba Regina, en el hall principal que estaba decorado con cuadros típicos del humanismo.

El escritorio donde Regina se encontraba era de madera marrón oscura de caoba, y estaba forrado, en la parte donde se trabaja, por terciopelo rojo. Una laptop blanca, un teléfono, y muchos papeles lo ocupaban.

- Buon pomeriggio Bella. Demetri ha lasciato questo per te.

-Grazie Regina- le dije amablemente. Ella era, hasta el día de doy, la única humana en el castillo. Ella sabía el secreto, y quería ser una de nosotros. No sabía qué le esperaba. Pero era su decisión y debía respetarla.

Tomé los papeles que Demetri me había hecho llegar, donde había una identificación que pertenecía a Nicole Prince. No sabía si era su verdadero nombre, seguramente no. También había una tarjeta de crédito a su nombre, las llaves del hotel, papeles de autos, de autorizaciones y demás cosas necesarias para que nadie sospechara de absolutamente nada.

Una vez que tuve todo, los metí en un gran sobre y guié a la feliz pareja hacia la salida.

El día era nublado y hacía frío, nadie podría vernos. Abrí la puerta, haciéndole entender que debía irse. No sé por qué lo estaba disfrutando.

-¿Qué significa esto?- dijo dando un paso hacia mí. Obviamente era una niña consentida que no respetaba nada ni nadie. Ni siquiera a la que podía llegar a ser su asesina en cuestión de segundos.

-Este no es un sitio para humanos- dije con la cabeza en alto y con autoridad.

Edward soltó una risita ahogada que ella no pudo sentir. Ella. Pero yo sí. ¿Tan cínico era que se alegraba al estar lejos de su propia pareja? Mi resentimiento crecía a cada segundo.

-¿Me explico mejor? Vampiros dentro, humanos fuera. Toma, aquí esta todo lo necesario para tu estadía. Afuera te están esperando, te llevaran al hotel. No te preocupes, corre por nuestra cuenta.- le dije mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-Yo no me iré de aquí. No lo puedes permitir- se dirigía a Edward. Estaba exasperada.- ¡Di algo!

-Yo digo, querida. _Yo _digo.

En momentos como esos me encantaba mi rango en la guardia.

Había funcionado. Incluso Edward se dio cuenta de que debía hacer lo que yo ordenaba.

-Ve, Lisa, así es mejor. Luego irá Esme o Alice. No te preocupes.- dijo sin dejar de mirarme. Pero le devolví la mirada más fría, dejándolo sorprendido.

Ya no era la Bella que él había ilusionado y dañado. Ya no era _su _Bella.

Todo rastro de ella había desaparecido el día que me había dejado, que había decidido ir por algo más que una insignificante humana. Ese día mi humanidad había quedado fuera, destruida, lastimada y enterrada.

Ese día, había muerto.


	7. Punto para mí

Punto para mí

Seguía caminando, expulsando por cada poro mi frialdad. No podía quitarme esa máscara. Si eso pasaba saldría perdiendo yo. Flaquearía y me lastimaría de vuelta, y Demetri también saldría herido, no podía, no a él.

Quedaba un largo camino por recorrer, pero no debía afectarme.

Recorrimos los largos pasillos en silencio, pero lo más incómodo fue el ascensor.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Aun no podía creer que estuviera aquí. Después de tanto tiempo sin saber de él, ni él de mí. Sé que no debería haber tratado así a Esme y Alice, pero cuando las veo me es imposible.

_Si ellos no se preocuparon por nosotras en cien años, ¿por qué debemos hacerlo ahora?_

Eso es cierto. Es injusto y doloroso, pero debo crear una barrera entre nosotros. Una muy fuerte e inflexible.

Y eso haría de ahora en más. Quién eran ellos para derrumbar todo lo que he construido hasta ahora. Nadie. Absolutamente nada ni nadie logrará derrumbarme.

Llegamos al último piso de la torre oeste. Allí estaban las habitaciones de los "favoritos de la guardia" según Felix.

Quizá era cierto, porque los más prodigiosos eran los favoritos.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron mostrando una pared color beige con cuadros impresionantes. En esta parte de la torre había solo tres habitaciones. Y eran designadas únicamente a quienes se las ganaban. La puerta que estaba en frente al ascensor era la Habitación de Plata, a su derecha estaba la habitación de Oro, y a la izquierda estaba la Habitación de Bronce. No se llamaban así por nada. Dentro de las habitaciones la decoración y el tema eran según la piedra preciosa que indicaba la puerta.

Se otorgaban a los integrantes de la Guardia que lo merecieran. Jane, hace años, ocupaba la Habitación de Oro, Alec la de Plata y Renata la de Bronce. Pero con el correr de los años, y el desarrollo de los dones de cada integrante las habitaciones fueron cambiando de dueños.

Por el momento, la Habitación de Oro me pertenecía, y era muy probable que el odio de Jane hacia mí provenga de eso, ya que ella ahora ocupa de Habitación de Bronce. Pero nadie sabe qué sucedió para que Alec ya no ocupe alguna de esas habitaciones y que Jane ocupe una menor.

Lo que nos dejaba a mí y a Jane en el lugar de las favoritas. Menudo apodo.

Era obvio que toda la guardia codiciaba aquellos cuartos porque eran signo de realeza y superioridad, pero eso no me interesaba.

A mí me atraía porque estaba alejada de todo y tenía una vista hermosa. Me daba tiempo y espacio para pensar sobre lo que se me ocurriera, aunque siempre era lo mismo, sin interrupciones. Era privado y tranquilo. La combinación perfecta.

Pero esa paz se terminaría pronto. Ya que a la persona que venía siguiendo mis pasos le habían entregado la habitación de Plata, situada al lado de la mía. Genial-nótese el sarcasmo-.

Cada puerta tenía escrito, en oro, plata y bronce respectivamente, el nombre de su huésped. Por ende, mi habitación rezaba _Bella _en oro, la puerta de la otra punta decía _Jane _ en bronce, y la del medio, _Edward _en plata. Era definitivo, él ocuparía esa habitación durante un tiempo. Y yo tendría que soportarlo.

Nos dirigimos hacia su habitación en silencio. Cuando estaba frente a su puerta me di vuelta y en ese momento descubrí que estábamos cerca, demasiado cerca.

_Aléjate. _Dijo esa fastidiosa voz, pero lo hice, quedando apoyada en la puerta. Y no me arrepiento. Quizá hubiese cometido una idiotez si no me alejaba.

Rápidamente saqué su llave y se la entregué. Cuando él tomó las llaves tocó mi mano. Una corriente eléctrica atravesó mi columna y una sensación de hogar se alojó en mí. Era tan extraño. Ya no era frío, era cálido. Teníamos la misma temperatura, era entendible.

Una luz de razonamiento cruzó por mi mente y solté la llave en su mano. No le permitiría que vuelva a jugar conmigo. Ya no era una simple y frágil humana. Al menos no físicamente.

-Esta es tu habitación, a tu izquierda está la de Jane, y…

-Y a mi derecha estás tú- dijo señalando mi habitación- Si Alice y Jasper cuentan con Corin, Rose y Emmett con Santiago porque sus habitaciones están cerca, ¿yo puedo contar contigo?

Dijo con un brillo en los ojos. Su voz estaba media apagada, y su media sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos.

-En realidad, Jane puede ayudarte.- le dije como pude. No se imaginaba cuánto quería que contara conmigo.

_¿Segura? _¡No! Claro que no. ¿En qué estaba pensando? No me tendrá para entretenerse, ya no más.

-Me sería más cómodo si tú..

Me armé de valor y lo interrumpí.

-No Edward, no cuentes conmigo. Para nada.- le dije con el alma en la mano. No quería hacerle esto, pero él me había lastimado mucho peor.

Se lo merecía. Se merecía esto y más. Por haber destrozado mi alma, por haber roto mis esperanzas y sueños. Por haber jugado conmigo de la manera más cruel.

Por todo eso, hoy, anotaba un punto para mí.


	8. Yo y mi bocota

**Gracias a todas por seguir mi historia, son asombrosas. Sé que el cap anterior fue muy corto, pero n podía dejarlas así, y yo tampoco aguantaba, para ser sincera jaja.**

**Las dudas sobre la humana se irán aclarando, no se apuren, todo a su tiempo, ya tendrán tiempo de sorprenderse.**

**Aquí se los dejo, espero que les guste. **

**Nos leemos, besos.**

**A simple human.**

Yo y mi bocota

Luego de dejar a Edward callado y petrificado en la puerta de su habitación subí al ascensor tan rápido como pude para buscar a Demetri. Lo necesitaba.

En este último tiempo no había notado lo indispensable que se había convertido para mí.

Fui hacia el patio mayor, donde seguramente estaba entrenando a los neófitos. Y así era. Estaba perfeccionando los ataques de estos recién nacidos. La escena parecía de una película de Kung Fu, un día gris y nublado, y aun así los alumnos entrenando, bajo el mando del mejor profesor. En verdad era muy bueno entrenándolos, sabía perfectamente qué decir para alentarlos y cómo actuar para imponer respeto.

-Saca una foto, dura más. Y mejor si tenemos en cuenta la tecnología de estos tiempos-

No necesitaba girarme. Felix. Felix y sus tontas bromas. Aunque esa tonta broma me hubiese hecho ruborizar. Claro, si hubiese podido.

-Felix, si tú sacaras una foto por cada mujer a la que te quedas mirando podrías hacer millonaria a una pequeña empresa de cámaras fotográficas.

-Entonces admites que lo estabas mirando- me acusó mientras largaba una gran carcajada.

Puse los ojos en blanco y él se acercó.

-Jamás hablas en serio, ¿verdad?- le dije mientras le daba un empujoncito, que obviamente, no lo movió.

-Claro que sí, cuando duermo- dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo.

Me sacó una sonrisa muy grande. Sinceramente no sé qué hubiese sido de mí sin Felix, Alec y Demetri. Eran como los hermanos mayores que jamás tuve. A excepción de Demetri, claro. Eso era diferente. Porque desde un principio me había demostrado que se interesaba en mí, y no como un hermano precisamente. Pero jamás me quejé, porque jamás me molestó, me hacía sentir querida e importante. Felix era mi propia proyección de Emmett. Muy patético, pero debía tenerlos presentes a todos de alguna manera. Felix no puede decir tres palabras juntas sin que en medio haya alguna broma, o algún doble sentido, tiene la estrategia justa para hacerte sonreír. Alec es mi confidente. En realidad, él es el único que sabe lo de los Cullen, y de verdad me liberé cuando se lo conté. Eso me recuerda que debo evitarlo el resto del siglo, si no quiero uno de sus sermones cuando se entere lo de Demetri. Él piensa que sigo amando a Edward, y que cuando lo vuelva a ver volveré corriendo a sus brazos. No hay caso, por más que se lo niegue sigue pensando lo mismo, y se enoja, conmigo, cuando en realidad es su culpa. Piensa que soy una estúpida por amarlo, porque él está seguro de que lo sigo amando. Pero ni siquiera yo sé qué pasa conmigo. En ellos tres encontraba mi mayor apoyo.

¿Ya todos los mansitos están en su lugar?- preguntó divertido. A veces tenía cada ocurrencia.

-¿Mansitos?- pregunté conociendo la respuesta.

-Ya sabes, mansitos. Eso son, cazar animales, ¿a quién se le ocurre?-

Volví a levantar la ceja.

-Oh, cierto. A ti también se te ocurre. Tú también eres una mansita- dijo mientras me empujaba con su mano, sin lograr moverme.

-Ya cállate, en realidad, al lograr controlarme soy mucho más fuerte que tú- le dije con una gran sonrisa mientras lo empujaba, causando que diera unos pasos hacia atrás.

Ambos comenzamos a reír.

-En serio Bells, quizás no son mansitos, te incluyo a ti, pequeño monstruo, pero sí son raros. Ya podrías hacer pareja con ese que está solo- dijo mientras reía. Pero yo no lo acompañé. No me causaba gracia, me causaba dolor. Quizás él sabía algo, quizás esa tal Lisa no esté con Edward. Eso hizo que una gran chispa de esperanza se instalara en mí.

_¿Y eso qué cambia, dime?_

Es verdad. No puedo seguir así. No puedo estar esperándolo, porque jamás pasaría. Jamás me diría que todo había sido una gran confusión, jamás me diría que me amaría. Porque no lo hace, y jamás lo hizo. Que esté o no con esa humana me da igual.

Felix notó mi cambio de humor.

-¿Qué dije ahora?- dijo frustrado. La mayoría del tiempo hacía bromas que me lastimaban, obviamente él no sabía las razones, pero sí intuía que algo pasaba, por lo que siempre reparaba el daño con otra broma, y funcionaba. Al menos, por un tiempo.

-Nada, es sólo que me quedé pensando, es decir, todos tienen una pareja Felix-

-Claro que no, Bella, hay una humana, es completamente imposible que sea la pareja de alguno de ellos. Ni siquiera es lo suficientemente atractiva-

Definitivamente él no sabía nada. No sabía que ese cínico vampiro tomaba a las humanas para entretenerse y luego las descartaba. Felix no sabía que él hacía y deshacía con ellas como la gana se le daba.

-Felix, yo sé controlarme muy bien, puedo estar tan cerca de un humano como de un vampiro. Según Aro, ellos son mayores que yo, por lo tanto su autocontrol es mucho mayor. Claramente pueden soportar más acercamientos. Muchos más.

Él lo reconsideró por un minuto, sabía que tenía razón, pero la obstinación dominaba su mente, y en realidad, su vida.

-Aun así, ella no es su pareja. Es la hija adoptiva de un vampiro conocido por Aro desde hace mucho tiempo, Giorgio, que desea que su hija siga su mismo destino. Se ve que la niña no tiene ningún problema.

-Felix, eso no quita que puedan ser pareja- argumenté. En verdad deseaba saberlo. Sólo por curiosidad.

Ok, ni yo creí eso.

-No Bella, Aro no pidió que esté fuera del castillo por nada. Los Cullen no la soportan.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo?-

-Ohh, muchas preguntas hermana, aguarda, no te adelantes. La cosa es que Giorgio conoce a Carlisle también, y le ha pedido que su hija pase una temporada con ellos, se ve que quiere que se alimente de animales. ¿Sabes? Pienso que este tipo es como un profeta, sólo que en vez de transmitir una religión, transmite una dieta-

Me reí ante su ocurrencia. Este hombre era imposible.

-Bien, veo tu punto. Pero sigues sin ver el mío Felix. Eso no impide que sean pareja.

-Bella, ¿por qué no te dedicas a escuchar la historia completa?- me reprendió- los Cullen la aceptaron, claro, pero esta humana supone un gran riesgo. Por lo que Alec me contó, ha esparcido el secreto y…

-¿Qué?- pregunté, casi grité. Si antes no soportaba a esa insignificante humana ahora la aborrecía.- ¿Acaso está loca? No puede seguir viviendo, no después de eso. ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Por qué permitimos eso? ¿Es que acaso no..

-Hey monstruito, cálmate- ¿que me calme? ¿Cómo se le ocurría? Esa familia había arruinado toda mi existencia y aun así jamás había dicho ni una sola palabra, incluso ahora, y esta niña suela todo solo por diversión?- Giorgio se ocupó de eso. Tiene a su disposición uno de los ejércitos más grandes de neófitos, bien instruidos, a decir verdad, y se ha encargado de asesinar a aquellos humanos que lo sabían, aunque no sea necesario un ejército.

-Oh, al menos alguien hizo algo- dije aun enojada. La rabia estaba creciendo demasiado.

Esa era la razón por la cual debíamos tratarla como una de nosotros, Giorgio podía armar una gran guerra contra nosotros. Aunque honestamente, no me suponía un peligro. Pero eso hablaría muy mal de nosotros. No nos convenía.

Pero, ¿Y los Cullen?

-Felix, aun no me explicas por qué ellos no pueden ser pareja- le dije.

-Tonta Bells- dijo riendo- todos los Cullen desean que esté bien lejos, y, en especial, este raro, se ve que ¿Sabías que puede leer la mente? Creo que me alejaré de él, ¿quién es para leer mi mente?

-No todas- dije inconscientemente.

-¿Eh?

-Es decir, no mi mente- respondí rápidamente.

-Ah, cierto, tu armadura- dijo riendo, refiriéndose a mi escudo.

-Ajam- respondí. Aun no me dejaba satisfecha. ¿Por qué Edward no la quería cerca suyo? ¿Acaso tampoco era suficiente para él? No podía ser tan arrogante.

Si pensaba eso sobre él, si pensaba que era arrogante, cínico, cruel y desalmado ¿por qué me seguía importando? ¿Por qué era tan ingenua? Decidí arriesgarme, luego tendría tiempo para arrepentirme.

-Entonces, ¿seguro no son pareja?- pregunté poniendo mucho interés, rogando porque Felix no lo notara. Ok, lo subestimé, era algo distraído, pero no tanto.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en él Bella?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-¿En quién estás interesada Bella?- preguntó Demetri a unos pasos frente de nosotros con la ceja en alto y los brazos cruzados.

Oh no. Esto no podía pasarme. ¿Es que nunca podía dejar mi boca cerrada?


	9. Acción evasiva x3

Acción evasiva x3

Habían pasado cien años y en todo ese tiempo jamás había podido entablar una conversación civilizada con Jane. Y aunque jamás se lo admitiría, estaba eternamente agradecida con ella, aunque solo hubiese sido el destino.

Justo cuando Demetri habló pidiendo explicaciones Jane llegó buscándome, alegando que Aro deseaba hablar conmigo y que Felix debía ayudar a Regina con unos papeles. Esa fue la excusa perfecta para alejarme de ambos, para no escuchar las bromas de Felix, ni darle las explicaciones injustificables a Demetri, aunque las mereciera.

Además, Felix debía ayudar a Regina en asuntos legales, lo que lo mantendría alejado por un tiempo de Demetri. Pero no suficiente. Luego podría pensar en algo.

Jane y yo íbamos a la par, caminando por el pasillo que llevaba hacia el estudio de Aro, Marco y Cayo. Generalmente iban allí para realizar sus decisiones ante un juicio complejo.

-Gracias- le dije a Jane, quien me miró sin expresión alguna.

-Es mi deber- dijo, y se retiró.

Aunque parezca lo contrario, esas palabras eran un gran avance entre nosotras, antes nos mirábamos con odio, preparadas para el enfrentamiento. Un tiempo después ya ni siquiera nos dirigíamos miradas, y mucho menos, palabras.

Ahora, por lo general, eran palabras cortas y simples, y si eran monosílabas, mejor. Quizás algún día nos llevaríamos bien. Quizás.

Caminé unos cuantos pasos más y encontré a los guardias que custodiaban las enormes puertas antiguas del estudio mayor, Antonio y Santino.

Ellos me abrieron la puerta con una sincronización perfecta. Uno por derecha y otro por izquierda.

Al entrar, pude ver a Aro sentado leyendo un libro, esperándome.

-Quería verme, Aro- le dije con respeto.

-Seguro, ven, siéntate, no seas tan rígida- dijo con una sonrisa cálida.

Sabía que su favoritismo hacia mí cambiaría si algún día fallaba mi don.

Me situé a su lado en el sillón mientras él posaba el libro en una pequeña mesita.

-¿Los Cullen han sido ubicados?- preguntó, pero seguramente era puro protocolo.

-Sí Aro, las habitaciones que habían sido señaladas ya están ocupadas por ellos, tal y como usted pidió.

-Muy bien, muy bien- dijo quitándole importancia al asunto- ¿Edward se mostró cómodo?

¿Cómo no va a mostrarse cómodo si todo gira a su alrededor?

-Eso espero, no ha dicho mucho- le dije. Y era verdad, pero no quería tocar aquel tema, ya me era demasiado con Felix y Demetri. Y no quería ni pensar en Alec. Debía estar entretenida en otras cosas para evitar verlo. No quería oír sus sermones.

¿Por qué había preguntado solo por Edward? ¿No era Carlisle su amigo?

Me mordí el labio, quería sacarme la duda, pero sería mejor si me quedaba callada. Por hablar de más ya tengo demasiado.

-Pregunta, querida- me instó Aro. Lo había notado.

-En realidad es sólo una duda. ¿Por qué es tan importante ese tal Edward?

_¿Ese tal? No te sale la desinteresada. _Esa voz. ¿Por qué no se ocupa de otras cosas? Como pensar en qué le diremos a Demetri, por ejemplo. O a Alec, no sé qué es peor.

_Porque fue tu culpa, yo te avisé y no me hiciste caso. El que avisa no traiciona._

-Ya sabía que esa pregunta llegaría. Pero antes de contestarla quiero preguntarte algo a ti. Y quiero la verdad Bella, puedes confiar en mí. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

¿Qué quería preguntarme? ¿Es que Alec le había contado? No, Alec jamás me traicionaría. ¿Y si leyó su mente mientras no lo protegía?

-Claro que sí Aro- mi nivel de nerviosismo subía a cada palabra.

-Bien, entonces, ¿por qué cuando hablas de _ese tal Edward, _tus ojos brillan?

¿Que mis ojos qué?

-Disculpe, no le entiendo.

Oh Dios, Alec me dijo lo mismo hace años, cuando le conté sobre el prado. No le creía, por supuesto que no, era absurdo. Pero si Aro lo había notado no podía ser absurdo. No si venía de él. ¿Por qué me brillarían los ojos al pensar en la persona que me hizo pasar un infierno durante casi un siglo?

-Si me entiendes Bella, sabes a qué me refiero. Pero, a juzgar por tu gesto de dolor entiendo que es tu intimidad, y que tendrás tus razones. Sólo era una duda. Y aun la tengo- dijo riendo-Lo que me pregunto es, ¿algún día me la aclararás?- dijo con ojos curiosos.

-Aro, no hay nada que aclarar, no creo que ese tal Edward sea el causante de el brillo de mis ojos- le sonreí.

-Yo pienso lo contrario, pero eso no tiene importancia. Contestando a tu pregunta, él es un inmortal muy prodigioso. Y estoy deseoso de convencerlo para unirlo a esta guardia.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Así estamos perfectamente bien, en serio Aro, no creo que lo necesitemos. Usted ya puede leer mentes, y mucho mejor delo que él lo hace.

Aro largó una pequeña carcajada. Lo miré con el ceño fruncido, sin entender su diversión.

-Querida hija, si antes llegaste a convencerme si quiera un poco de que _ese tal Edward _no era alguien destacado para ti, todo ese avance ha quedado desechado hace dos segundos- siguió riendo. Unos segundos más tarde su risa cesó.

No pude decir nada, había pisado mi palito sola. Era muy obvia. Solo me queda rogar por que Aro no piense en esta conversación cerca de Edward.

-Bien, volviendo al tema, él nos serviría de mucho, ya que puede saber qué está pensando alguien en ese momento y en ese lugar, sin necesidad de contacto. Es muy útil.

-Pero no si yo estoy allí. Es decir, no puede leer mi mente. Además, puedo imitar su don, ¿no? Si lo imito y lo practico me saldrá tan bien como a él. No lo necesitamos aquí, en verdad que no.

-Creí que eso iba en contra de tus principios- me dijo con una mirada divertida.

Touché. Era cierto. Si tenía que usar mi don, usaba el escudo, porque ese era realmente mío. Los demás eran solo copias. Y a mí no me gustaría que alguien más robara mi don, me sentiría muy inútil, así que me limitaba a utilizar el mío. Únicamente en emergencia usaba alguno de los demás.

-Puedo hacer una excepción- dije convencida-

-Entonces, _él _ es la excepción, ¿verdad?- volvió a reír, incluso más fuerte que antes. Estaba ganando por mucho, debía admitirlo.

-Ok, ¿podemos dejar esto de lado e ir a lo importante?, ¿por favor?

Él volvió a reír y dijo:

-Sí, ya te he torturado demasiado, dejémoslo ahí. Te he llamado para hablar sobre las próximas actividades, ya sabes que debes encargarte de todo referido a las nuevas visitas, y a las que vendrán. Debemos darles oportunidades de conocer nuestra hospitalidad, nuestros servicios y comodidades. Llegarán dos clanes más, y haremos un baile de bienvenida. Pasarán aquí sólo unos meses, hasta que vengan los clanes de otra región diferente. Quiero contar contigo para la organización de todo esto, recibirás ayuda de Chelsea y Alexia- levanté una ceja- sé que Alexia es nueva, y algo difícil al trato, pero son hermanas, deben llevarse bien. Sólo inténtalo.

Aro estaba empecinado en que todos seamos una gran familia feliz. Cosa que me parecía imposible, y menos si Alexia entraba entre los parientes. Era tan arrogante, tan egocéntrica e irrespetuosa. Ella sacaba el verdadero monstruo de mí.

-Bien, estamos de acuerdo en que _intentarlo _no es igual a _lograrlo_, ¿verdad?

Largó unas pequeñas risitas y agregó:

-Estamos de acuerdo. Ya puedes ir hija, debes saber que te quiero de llena en estas tareas. Los neófitos quedarán a cargo de Feliz y Demetri, los juicios de Jane y Alec, y los papeleos son cosa de la humana, no debes preocuparte por nada.

Perfecto. Perfecto. Perfecto. Si todos cumplíamos las órdenes de Aro no tendría que cruzarme ni con Demetri, ni con Alec, ni con Feliz. Pero sí debía cruzarme con Edward, pero no significa que sea una dulzura con él. Ni siquiera merecía que le hable.

Me puse en pie, pero antes de irme tenía otra gran duda.

-Aro.

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué esa humana está aquí?

-¿Acaso no se fue al hotel? ¿Demetri no te avisó?

-Sí, claro que sí. Y ya está en el hotel, es sólo que se me hace raro.

-Es una larga historia hija.

-Tengo tiempo- le dije obstinada.

-No lo tienes, debes ir a buscar a los Cullen para mostrarles todo el castillo, y socializar con ellos. Para las ocho p.m todos deben estar en el gran salón, quiero decirles algunas palabras.

-Bien- dije frustrada- ¿la humana también?

-No, ella no me importa, al menos no por ahora. Prefiero tener primero a los Cullen, luego decidiremos qué hacer con ella, hasta que Giorgio venga debemos tenerla en espera- río- Tendremos tiempo más adelante para explicar todo. Pero debes saber que ninguna de estas leyes ha cambiado, si esta humana no es transformada en unos días debe morir.

-Me parece justo. Entonces, me debe una explicación Aro.

-Y tú también Bella, cuando tú me sepas explicar acerca de Edward, te quitaré las dudas sobre la hija de Giorgio.

-También es justo- agregué sonriendo. Definitivamente tendré que averiguar por mi propia cuenta acerca de la humana.

Hice una pequeña reverencia antes de salir por la puerta, y cuando estaba justo bajo el marco Aro me dijo:

-Y, Bella, estoy seguro que mi deseo de que Edward se una a nuestra guardia tiene muchas probabilidades de éxito.

-¿Qué le hace pensar eso? Si se puede saber.

-Tu existencia.

No pude más que seguir caminando.

¿Por qué Aro siempre que habla va dejando intrigas? ¿No puede ser claro al menos una vez?

Aun así, estaba muy equivocado. Y aunque imposiblemente sea posible lo que él acaba de decir, no me importaba.

Y haría todo lo posible por que no sucediera así.

Edwrad Cullen no me arruinaría la vida, no otra vez. Y estaba completamente dispuesta a demostrárselo.


	10. Ya no eres tú, ahora soy yo

Ya no eres tú, ahora soy yo.

Había sólo una razón por la que estaba haciendo esta tarea. Y aun no la había descubierto.

Tal vez si me hubiese negado, Aro hubiese enviado a alguien más. Desde que mi don había adquirido nuevas "extensiones" (así describía Aro al desarrollo de un don) se había dedicado a ponerme como prioridad en la guardia y a cumplir cada uno de mis caprichos, incluso cuando no los decía.

Como aquella vez, días antes de mi cumpleaños número setenta y nueve, me enteré, gracias al útil don de Aro (sí, consideré eso como emergencia) que Alec, Félix y Demetri, querían hacerme una fiesta sorpresa. Me enojé muchísimo con los tres, ellos sabían que odiaba las fiestas, los regalos, y más aun, mi cumpleaños, pero no se los dije, sólo los ignoraba.

Sólo basto con decirle a Aro "No me gustan" para que cancelara todo. Ni siquiera me dejó argumentar que ya había dado las órdenes. O cuando Félix me molestaba o me hacía sentir incómoda Aro lo enviaba a hacer papeleo en administración con la humana, por aquella época era Giovanna. Generalmente ese trabajo no le gustaba a nadie porque significaba mucho aburrimiento y el ardor insoportable de garganta.

Pero lo que disfrutaba en verdad, eran las discusiones con Jane frente a Aro, él siempre me daba la razón a mí.

Volviendo a mi punto, si me hubiese negado, y como mucho, si le hubiese insistido habría cumplido mi capricho.

_Lo hubieses pensado antes. _¿Y por qué en vez de torturarme no lo pensaste tú antes?

_Porque tu inconsciente no me lo permitió._

Si algo faltaba para catalogarme como desquiciada, era que mi propia mente me diera clases de Psicoanálisis.

Subí hasta mi habitación para cambiarme, el vestido que me había puesto para recibir a los dichosos invitados no era apropiado para el recorrido en el castillo.

Cuando estaba en el umbral de mi puerta, presté atención a lo que Edward estaba haciendo, si no fuese por su abundante y embriagador olor no hubiese notado que seguía en su habitación, estaba muy silencioso y concentrado. Creo que estaba leyendo, no, no había ruido de páginas pasando, quizás componiendo, pero tampoco se escuchaba el roce del lápiz con el papel.

Estaba observando algo, una hoja, una carta, una foto. En ese momento me entró mucha curiosidad por saber qué observaba.

Ese repentino sentimiento pasó a segundo plano cuando noté que él era consciente de mi presencia, y peor aún, que estaba prestándole atención.

Me apresuré a entrar en mi habitación y cambiarme, quería terminar todo lo más pronto posible.

En dos minutos ya estaba cambiada y peinada. Me había puesto unos pantalones de cuero negro con unos zapatos con plataforma del mismo color y una camisa dorada opaca. Recogí mi pelo en una cola alta, pero siempre quedaban esos mechones fuera de su lugar.

Salí de mi habitación, dispuesta a ir por Edward, pero al salir lo encontré allí, apoyado despreocupadamente sobre su puerta. Esa imagen me transportó a cien años atrás, cuando solía esperarme fuera de mis clases. Por un instante el tiempo se detuvo y me perdí en esos ojos dorados que tanto tiempo soñé con ver.

_Que soñaste con ver y que jamás aparecieron. Al menos no cuando los necesitabas._

Por más irracional que sea escuchar a esa voz, por más duro y doloroso que sea entender su significado, era cierto. Además, de seguro fue pura coincidencia el haberlo encontrado allí, quizás estaba preparado para ir a buscar a su nuevo juguete, perdón, a su humana.

Aunque Félix haya dicho que no estaban juntos, yo no me comía ese cuento. A mí no me engañaba.

-¿Estás ocupado?- le pregunté. En ese momento un brillo se instaló en sus ojos, y pareció reemplazar la tristeza que había en ellos.

-Claro que no, ¿necesitas algo?- contestó acercándose un poco inseguro a mí.

Su rostro se asemejaba al de un niño pequeño cuando le prometen algo maravilloso, lleno de ilusión. Era tan tierno.

_No se veía tan tierno cuando decidió irse._

-Claro que no necesito nada, es sólo que Aro me envió para mostrarles el castillo a ti y a tu familia. ¿Tienes otra cosa que hacer?- le pregunté. Mi rostro no expresaba emoción alguna.

Pero el suyo sí. La tristeza había vuelto a sus ojos, y la decepción se hacía notar en su voz.

-Oh, era eso. Claro que no, vamos.

-Bien,- le dije, y ambos salimos hacia el ascensor. Me dejó entrar a mí primera y se dispuso a marcar el número del piso. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cruel? ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que su perfección me torturaba? Era muy injusto.

-Ni siquiera sabes a qué piso nos dirigimos,- le dije secamente.

-No es muy difícil adivinar- me dijo sonriendo.

Quería devolverle esa sonrisa, aunque la mía no fuera ni la mitad de hermosa. Pero no podía, no podía dejarme pisotear como un tapete de vuelta. Así que solo rodé los ojos.

Llegamos al primer piso, e hicimos todo el recorrido hacia el ala este, para ir a recoger a su familia.

Hicimos el mismo recorrido que esa mañana, primero Rosalie y Emmett, luego Alice y Jasper y por último, Esme y Carlisle.

Cuando Alice nos vio a los dos juntos sonrió muchísimo, pero fingí no entender. La extrañaba tanto, me hacía mucha falta. Pero no se lo haría saber, no sería débil delante de ellos, ya no más.

Cuando ya todos estábamos juntos los guié hacia el gran salón que estaba vació, de seguro los antiguos estaban en sus cosas. Luego les mostré los pequeños patios internos, la sala común, e estudio de Aro, Marco y Cayo, la biblioteca mayor, y les expliqué cada "atajo" que podrían tomar para no tener que andar enroscándose con escaleras, pasillos o ascensores.

-¿Es que acaso no hay nadie en este castillito? ¿Es siempre tan aburrido?- preguntó Emmett. Reí por dentro, la vida aquí no era para él.

-En realidad, la ausencia de los demás, a excepción de los guardias que custodian las puertas de prioridad, se debe a este recorrido. No han querido molestar de seguro.- les dije.

Era muy rara esa situación, es decir, todos ellos estaban ahí observándome, y cada uno demostraba una posición diferente.

-¿Jamás hay acción aquí?- volvió a preguntar, haciendo que su familia riera. Menos Edward, y, claro, yo.

-Si te refieres a actividades, sí las hay. Cada dos días se entrena a los neófitos, y cada un mes, a los vampiros dotados. Se han sucedido muchos juicios últimamente, pero por lo general son variados. A los neófitos se los entrena en los patios internos, claro, a excepción de hoy, que están el lado trasero del castillo, cerca del bosque, y los juicios se realizan en el gran salón.

-¿Hoy se entrenan los neófitos?- preguntó Jasper algo emocionado.

-Sí, Demetri debe de estar con ellos afuera seguramente.- le contesté observando un gran ventanal

Nos encontrábamos en una pequeña sala de descanso, por lo general la utilizaba Regina, ya que estaba cercana a administración.

-¿Y podemos ir?- preguntó algo avergonzado. Todos nos dimos vuelta para mirarlo.

-¿Quieres ir? ¿A ver un entrenamiento?

-Claro que sí, vamos Bella, al fin algo de emoción- dijo Emmett, igual que un niño pidiendo un dulce.

-Si eso quieren.- dije resignada. No deseaba ir al entrenamiento, eso significaba que Demetri estaba allí, y quizás Alec. La sola idea me aterraba.

Tal vez en frente de los Cullen ninguno me diga nada.

Salimos de la habitación, a unos metros a nuestra derecha se encontraba el escritorio de Regina, vacío, de seguro estaba en la oficina de los expedientes, trabajando con Félix.

Y no me equivoqué, al pasar por el escritorio, Regina salió de la oficina de enfrente donde se encontraba y saludó a todos con una gran sonrisa.

Les dije a los Cullen que me esperaran afuera, en la entrada principal, mientras hablaba con Regina.

Le expliqué a dónde iba a guiarlos, que si Aro o alguien preguntara por ellos o por mí, les avisara nuestra ubicación.

Cuando pasé por las grandes puertas, vi a los Cullen caminando hacia la parte trasera del castillo, rodear todo el castillo para llegar.

Vi a todos menos a Edward. Hasta que me lo vi a mi lado, estaba apoyado, igual que esta tarde, en la puerta.

-¿Por qué no continuaste?- le pregunté- ¿Qué quería?

-Porque no quería.- me contestó moviendo sus hombros, como si fuera obvio.

-¿A, no? ¿Y qué es lo que quieres?- le dije algo enojada. ¿Es que le gustaba molestarme?

No le di tiempo a contestar y seguí caminando. Estaba enojándome, él me hacía enojar. ¿Por qué parecía buscarme? Ni siquiera un poco de respeto tenía hacia mí.

-¿Qué libros hay en la biblioteca?- me preguntó, queriendo relajar el ambiente.

-¿Por qué no vas y te fijas?- le pregunté fríamente.

-¿Te molesta decirme?-me preguntó algo ofendido. Lo único que faltaba, ahora él era quien se ofendía.

Di un largo suspiro, largarle todo lo que tenía para decirle no serviría de nada.

-En realidad, creo que ya has leído todos

-Oh- dijo- ¿sabes que Aro pretende que seas demasiado servicial para que nos atraiga esta guardia verdad?

-¿Acaso no soy servicial? Que te esté contestando preguntas estúpidas a _ti_ es demasiado. – le dije enojada. ¿Quién se creía para decirme a mí cosas que ya sabía? ¿O para tratarme como alguien ineficaz?

-Entiendo. Sólo te recuerdo lo que desea Aro, por lo que tengo entendido debes cumplir.- me dijo.

Sabía qué estaba insinuando. Quería que lo tratara mejor. Ni en sus más egocéntricas fantasías estaría pendiente de sus necesidades.

Además, Aro me cumpliría cualquier deseo, o capricho, por más estúpido que sea. Y lo dejaría en claro.

-Entonces entendiste mal. Cuando _Aro _desea, la guardia cumple, y cuando _yo _deseo, _Aro cumple. _¿Ahora te quedó claro, Edward?- le dije con el tono más frío y duro que pude.

Él me miró sin reconocerme. Al fin había entendido que ya no era su Bella. Él se había encargado de destruir todo rastro que quedaba de ella.

-Bella, tú no eres así, no

Eso fue el colmo.

-¿Y qué puedes saber tú de mí Edward? ¿Qué puedes saber si me dejaste a mi suerte y en cien años jamás te interesaste por mí? Ni siquiera ahora, si no hubiese sido por esta estúpida reunión sinsentido no te hubiese vuelto a ver. Tú no eres nadie para decir quién soy yo, porque no sabes nada sobre mí.

Estaba muy enojada, quería gritarle todo lo que sentía, todas las noches que lo lloré y lo esperé, quería reprocharle todo eso.

-Te equivocas Bella, te equivocas. Sí te conozco, mucho mejor que cualquiera. Tú no eres esto, eres diferente, sólo que no lo quieres ver..

-Eso tendría sentido si hablaras en pasado. Claro que antes no era esto, claro que antes jamás te hablaría así, pero tú solito te encargaste de aplastar todo aquello. Y si tanto me conoces, si tanto me conocías, deberías haber sabido que me moriría sin ti, pero no te importó. Y no te reprocho absolutamente nada respecto a tus decisiones, dejaste muy en claro por qué te marchabas, pero sí te reprocho tu actitud ahora mismo. Me lastimaste, y lo sabes, y ahora pretendes que te trate como si fueras la mejor persona del mundo, ¿por qué no piensas sólo un segundo en la persona que está frente a ti? ¿Por qué no dejas de pensar en ti todo el tiempo?

Su rostro se transformó, en verdad estaba enojado.

-¿Crees que siempre pensé en mí? ¿Qué jamás me detuve a pensar en ti? ¿Acaso no entiendes

-Jamás lo hiciste Edward, jamás. No niegues no innegable. Sólo fue un pasatiempo, una prueba de tu autocontrol, no lo sé. Pero lo que sí sé, es que eso no fue real, al menos no para ti.

-Bella, escúchame un segundo, solo déjame hablar. Tú no entiendes que

-No Edward, eres tú el que no entiende. Ya no eres mi centro, ni mi vida, ni siquiera eres alguien. Ya no eres tú, ahora soy yo.

Sus ojos se apagaron aun más, y la tristeza se esparció por todo su rostro. Pero en menos de un segundo cambió a ira.

Podría sufrir todo lo que quiera, sólo me ocuparía por que nada de lo que tenía ahora se derrumbaba. Y aun así, podría perder absolutamente todo a mi alrededor, pero me seguiría manteniendo en pie, por mí misma.


	11. Mi pasado, mi futuro y mi locura

Mi pasado, mi futuro y mi locura

Cuando caí en cuenta de todo lo que le había dicho a Edward me sentí… orgullosa. Sí, esa era la palabra. Me sentí orgullosa, orgullosa de mí misma por haber podido soltarle todo aquello y no haberme echado a sus brazos buscando consuelo.

Ya no era él quien no me aceptaba en su vida, ahora era yo quien no lo quería de vuelta en la mía. Era consciente de que sus ojos reflejaban tristeza, y mucho, mucho dolor. Pero que a mí no me viniera con eso, que ya muy bien sabía yo lo que era el dolor. Y definitivamente no era lo que él estaba sintiendo. Él sólo estaba ofendido porque lo que le había dicho había sido una patada muy grande a su ego, y una muy merecida.

Bella logró decir si sólo me escucharas, si solo lo intentaras quizás podrías entenderme rogó.

¿Por qué se empecinaba en eso? Seguramente había ideado una mentira tan buena que quería lucirse.

No quiero escucharte Edward le dije exasperada. ¿Por qué no entendía?

Pero yo sí dijo Demetri apareciendo por una de las esquinas exteriores del castillo.

¿Es que siempre tenía que hacer esas entradas tan dramáticas? Demetri nos sorprendió a los dos, estábamos tan concentrados en nuestra conversación que no lo sentimos, ni yo percibí su aroma ni Edward escuchó sus pensamientos.

_¿Por qué no piensas en la que se te viene en vez de analizar el cuadro eh?_

Punto para la molesta voz.

Debía darle muchas explicaciones, no más excusas o evasiones. Se merecía la verdad. Lo miré, para decirle que se tranquilizara un poco, sabía que estaba enojado, pero él no me miraba a mí, miraba a Edward. No pude más que seguir su mirada, y me encontré con que la falsa tristeza había pasado a un segundo plano, y la ira se había instalado en todo su ser. No saldría nada bueno de aquí.

Pues lamento decirte, que por mucho que te interese, esto no te incumbe. Entonces, ¿por qué no te vas a adiestrar a tus mascotas y nos dejas solos? Le dijo. Con aquel tono de voz podría ahuyentar a una plaga entera en dos segundos. A una plaga entera, no a Demetri.

Si incumbe a Bella, me incumbe a mí. ¿O es que no lo sabías? Dijo Demetri con el tono más desafiante posible.

No estoy segura si fue por lo que Demetri dijo, o si pensó algo, pero de lo que sí estoy segura es que el rostro de Edward se transformó, se descompuso de dolor. Desconocía la causa, pero sabía que este dolor no era una mentira, era real.

Aun así y con la voz ronca, fue capaz de contestarle.

Si no sale de Bella, no tiene valor. Y no la he escuchado hablar, así que, reitero, sirves más entrenando niños descontrolados que haciendo de vocero

Pues lo que yo sí he oído es que no quiere saber nada contigo amigo declaró Demetri con un tono altanero.

Edward se acercó varios pasos hacia donde él se encontraba a mucha velocidad.

No hables por ella dijo Edward con los dientes apretados.

Estaban a unos simples centímetros. Si no actuaba ahora quién sabe qué estupideces harían.

Bien, hasta aquí. Ninguno de los dos hablará o decidirá por mí. Y ahora, sepárense y relájense o llamo a los guardias en este momento Dije con toda la autoridad posible. Y funcionó.

Lentamente, y sin despegar la mirada uno del otro se fueron separando. Demetri se posicionó a mi lado, busqué su rostro, y le pedí disculpas con la mirada. Edward quedó frente a nosotros, observándonos.

No quiero más problemas o enfrentamientos de este tipo. No les pido que sean amigos, pero no quiero disturbios en el castillo. Es la primera y última vez que lo digo. Ambos saben perfectamente que los Volturis no damos segundas oportunidades. Me dolía hablarle así a Demetri, pero era mi deber, y las emociones no debían interferir, pero esa eran las reglas. Y ambos debían acatar a mis órdenes, y mucho más Demetri. Yo no quería eso, pero así era la jerarquía. Las órdenes mayores eran dictadas por Aro, Marco y Cayo, nadie podía reclamarles nada. Luego, les seguíamos Alec, Jane y yo, y en caso de necesitar un reemplazo, estaban Demetri y Renata.

Ni Aro, ni Marco ni Cayo se encontraban aquí, por lo tanto yo era la máxima autoridad, y ellos debían respetarme como tal, y obedecer.

Demetri sabía eso, y Edward debió haberlo leído en su mente, porque ambos sintieron el peso de mi autoridad.

Me acerqué a Edward, bajo la atenta mirada de mi novio, y le susurré en el oído:

No te gastes en hablarme Edward, no lograrás nada más que salir perdiendo. No voy a escucharte, y te explicaré por qué: porque no lo considero lo realmente importante, y de eso tú debes asumir la culpa. Si tuviera la importancia que le das, me lo habrías dicho hace cien años. Cien años Edward, aun siendo inmortales es mucho tiempo. Pero tú decidiste centrarte en tus distracciones en vez de aclararme lo que sea que desees aclarar. Ahora ya es tarde, no sigas perdiendo tiempo, dedícate a tu futuro, no mires hacia atrás, créeme, no sirve de nada. Soy feliz ahora, soy feliz así, y si te queda aunque sea algo de humanidad, por favor, respeta eso.

Cuando terminé de decirle aquello, su rostro se descompuso aun peor que antes, aunque parezca imposible. Su dolor era tanto, que me sentí la peor basura del mundo, me sentí extremadamente culpable.

Pero no necesité de la molesta voz para darme cuenta de que estaba mal, de que el único culpable era é, él se había buscado todo esto.

Al darme la vuelta, vi cómo Demetri salía caminando muy rápido hacia el sitio de los entrenamientos. Definitivamente estaba enojado. Esto jamás hubiese pasado si Edward no hubiese aparecido en mi vida.

_Un momento chica, el hombre no es un santo, pero esto es tu culpa. Si tú le hubieses contado toda la historia a Demetri desde un principio esto sería más que fácil._

Lo único que faltaba, ahora lo defendía. Si antes tenía dudas de mi locura, ya se habían disipado, pues esta erala confirmación.

Resignada, me volví hacia Edward, que me miraba con una tristeza infinita que me atravesó el alma.

Pude sentir cómo bajaba la guardia, pude sentir cómo me embargaban emociones humanas. Ahora no, pensé.

Sé que no disfrutas de mi presencia, y respetaré eso. Pero no me hagas esto Bella, por favor, no lo hagas. Sólo escúchame, primero oye lo que tengo que decir, luego puedes hacer lo que desees, por favor.

Me estaba desarmando, pude sentir mi cuerpo más cálido, pude sentirme más frágil. No ahora, no ahora, no ahora.

Edward, no lo hagas tú. No nos lastimemos más, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, dejemos las cosas como están. No te prometo que escucharé cada cosa que debas decirme, pero lo pensaré, no es el momento ni el lugar. No insistamos.

No pude más que decirle eso, y la última frase, mi voz se quebró. Maldita sea. Tengo que controlar ese estúpido don, me perjudicaba demasiado.

Su rostro se suavizó un poco, y dijo:

¿Vamos? Nos deben extrañar sonrió.

Sentí mi cuerpo más frío, me volví a sentir capaz de controlar todo. Volvía a ser yo. Al fin, no quería tener que dar explicaciones acerca de cómo pasaba de ser vampiro a humana, así que debía mantenerlo bien guardado. Sólo Alec lo sabía, y era el único que podía ayudarme. En verdad era odioso que la situación me sobrepasar y me hiciera débil.

Claro le contesté secamente. Él frunció el ceño, obviamente no entendía mi actitud. Obviamente no entendía que un estúpido don que había adquirido hace cincuenta años de un tailandés causaba que mi condición de humana vuelva a mí cuando las emociones eran demasiadas.

Comencé a caminar, y después de unos segundos lo sentí detrás de mí. Íbamos a un paso un poco más rápido que el de los humanos.

Cuando llegamos, los Cullen, excepto Alice, que nos observaba con una sonrisa triste, y los neófitos estaban en un círculo, observando cómo dos neófitos se enfrentaban en el entrenamiento, instruidos por… ¿Jasper?

No ataques de frente, lo estará esperando. Tienes como ventaja tu fuerza, tu velocidad, y tus instintos. Usa tu velocidad para distraerlo, y tu fuerza para inmovilizarlo, espéralo a él, analiza sus primeros movimientos y luego ataca.

El recién nacido siguió los consejos de Jasper, y venció a su oponente. Jasper era bueno, muy bueno. ¿De dónde sabía tanto? Había demasiadas cosas que desconocía de él.

Muy buena técnica… señaló Demetri dejando la frase incompleta para que Jasper se presentara.

Jasper pronunció como si estuviera en el ejército, luego le extendió la mano. Demetri le dio un apretón y le dijo:

Tienes talento, ¿tienes experiencia con esto?

Jasper se tensó por un momento, Alice se acercó a él, parecía darle apoyo.

Sí dijo él.

A Demetri le bastó con eso.

Sabes, me serías de mucha utilidad en los entrenamientos le dijo con fascinación.

No, no, no, no, no. Que no ponga esa mirada. Cuando Demetri se emocionaba con algo no había vuelta atrás.

Sentí a Edward bufar detrás de mí, y todos los demás también, porque enseguida se voltearon para observarnos. Oh oh. Sólo Alice sabía qué había pasado, de seguro ya lo habría visto, pero los demás no.

Aunque únicamente me importaba qué pensaría Demetri, no quería perderlo. Lo necesitaba demasiado.

Oh, tenemos más visitas dijo mirándonos a nosotros. Sí estaba enojado Ah, Bella, ya que te tengo aquí, quería pedirte autorización para que Jasper sea tutor de algunos de mis neófitos por el tiempo que se quede.

Pero yo no, pensé. Debía buscarle cualquier excusa factible.

Razones le dije sin más. Él sabía que debía ser así, no me gustaba, pero debía ser para todos por igual.

Hombre,¿ en serio le pides autorización a _Bella_? ¡Mírala! Mide metro y medio y pesa menos de cincuenta kilos, no la veo como algo o alguien amenazante, y mucho menos como a alguien a quien debas darle explicaciones dijo Emmett riendo a carcajadas. Demetri rió, aunque solo un poco, los Cullen rodaron los ojos, y los neófitos largaban pequeñas risitas.

No podía ser dura, no con Emmett.

Ja ja, muy gracioso Emmett, con mi peso y mi altura, y vale aclarar que no son esos valores, puedo lograr inmovilizarte sin moverme.

Demuéstralo dijo desafiándome. Obviamente se estaba divirtiendo.

Claro, atácame le ordené con una sonrisa.

Emmett, se puso en posición de ataque y saltó hacia mí.

Antes de que hiciera un metro en el aire, Demetri y Tyler, un vampiro de un poco más de un años, lo habían inmovilizado.

Oigan, oigan, oigan, ¿qué hacen? gritó Emmett muy frustrado ¿por qué demonios se meten?

Es Bella respondió Tyler como si fuera algo obvio. No puedes atacarla, ni siquiera acercarte sin que nosotros te detengamos primero.

Levanté mi mano derecha, y ellos lo soltaron de inmediato.

Le sonreía de forma triunfante, orgullosa de mi estatus.

Emmett se quedó en un rincón, frustrado, mirando cómo seguían entrenando. Edward se acercó a su familia, y Demetri se pudo a mi lado, también observando y corrigiendo.

Dem, sé que estás enojado, pero luego podré explicarlo todo, sólo…

Preciosa, no estoy enojado contigo, no podría dijo mientras me acariciaba la mejilla luego hablamos de esto. Ahora, dime si Jasper puede entrenar, en verdad tiene potencial.

No lo sé, no niego que es muy bueno, pero sabrá las estrategias, sabes que es riesgoso buscaba cualquier excusa, aunque sea estúpida, Jasper jamás revelaría nuestras estrategias. Al menos, no si apreciaba su vida.

Bella, ni tú te crees eso, sabes que no será así. Por favor rogó con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Me acarició más lentamente mi mejilla y se fue acercando aun más. Me estaba manipulando, no valía.

Pero no podía negarle nada, no a él.

Está bien. Se lo comunicaré a Aro, le explicarás los horarios y condiciones, y si él comete alguna falta…

Yo soy el responsable, y bla bla bla Bells, he escuchado eso cuando se lo dices a Felix todo el tiempo, ya me lo sé de memoria.

Le sonreí, y le besé la mejilla. Me sentía muy bien a su lado.

Bien, quién sigue dijo él, esperando algún voluntario para los enfrentamientos.

Yo dije mirándolo seductoramente.

Él entendió y dijo:

Será un placer me sonrió de tal manera que si hubiese sido humana mis rodillas hubiesen flaqueado.

Fuimos hacia el centro del círculo, y comenzamos el encuentro.

Yo me puse en posición de defensa, con el peso de mi cuerpo en la pierna de atrás, y Demetri en ataque, con el peso de su cuerpo en su pierna delantera.

Se lanzó sobre mí, y pude escuchar a Emmett rezongando por injusticias y cosas así.

Obviamente, su ataque no me hizo nada, logré evadirlo enseguida. Luego de unos movimientos lo dejé inmovilizado, detrás de él con mis manos rodeando su cuello.

Salté hacia arriba y me impulsé hacia delante para quedar frente suyo, con mis brazos a su alrededor.

Buenos movimientos dijo sonriendo.

¿Qué puedo decir? Tuve un gran maestro le guiñé un ojo, y él soltó una gran carcajada. Le di un beso en la nariz y me dispuse a volver al círculo.

¿Alguien más antes de finalizar? preguntó Demetri en el centro.

Yo dijo esa voz aterciopelada teñida de ira y recelo. Hasta ese momento no había notado su enojo, la rabia irradiaba a su alrededor.

No hay problema dijo Demetri desafiándolo. Ambos se pusieron en posiciones de ataque, listos para saltar.

No podría ver esto, Demetri era muy bueno, pero Edward contaba con su don.

Qué ironía. Allí estaba, mi pasado y mi futuro enfrentándose.

Y yo, como siempre, viendo cómo todo se hace cada vez más loco.


	12. A ver que tal lo llevas

**Gracias a todas por seguir la historia, gracias por sus reviews y sus opiniones.**

**Aquí les dejo otro cap, esperon que les guste.**

**Nos leemos, un beso.**

**A simple human.**

A ver qué tal lo llevas

La ironía seguía allí, frente a mí, sin moverse ni un solo centímetro.

Demetri comenzó a dar pasos alrededor de Edward, queriéndolo analizar, desconociendo su ventajero don, y Edward, leyendo cada pensamiento que pasaba por su mente, listo para esquivarlo y luego atacarlo.

No podría verlo, definitivamente no podría. Es decir, Demetri era mi novio, y claramente no deseaba que saliera lastimado, aunque sea un simple entrenamiento que haya repetido durante más de cien años. Pero Edward… Edward era Edward. La idea de alguien lastimándolo me lastimaba a mí, sonaba estúpido, pero así era.

Y realmente era muy injusto, por mucho que se mereciera ser golpeado por Demetri me seguía importando.

Demetri saltó sobre Edward, queriendo descubrir su manera de moverse, pero claramente Edward lo anticipó y lo dejó tumbado en el piso, provocando una competitividad aun más grande.

Y así estuvieron quince minutos, uno tumbándose sobre el otro, sin avanzar. El entrenamiento estaba yéndose del objetivo, estaba convirtiéndose en una competencia tonta y sinsentido que dejaba en un segundo plano a quienes verdaderamente necesitaban ser entrenados: los recién nacidos. Cuando los dos estaban rodeándose uno al otro decidí intervenir, era una pérdida de tiempo.

-Ya basta, se acabaron las demostraciones- dije en voz alta, aunque me escucharon perfectamente.

-Vamos Bella, es sólo un juego- dijo Demetri sonriendo, se veía tan lindo.

_¿Dónde quedó tu dignidad?_

-He dicho que basta- dije con la voz un poco más alta y grave. Todos los del círculo que se había formado se quedaron callados. Demetri miró hacia abajo y dijo:

-Bien, Andrew, acércate y muestra qué has aprendido- dijo retomando los entrenamientos que en verdad importaban.

Se formaron dos filas, una conformada por los neófitos, aprendiendo lo que Demetri mostraba, y frente a ellos, también observando, los Cullen. Yo me encontraba en el medio de ambas filas, a unos treinta metros de Demetri.

Edward se movió hacia el final de su fila, acercándose a mí, aprovechando la distracción de mi novio con los neófitos. Sea lo que sea que haya querido decirme fue interrumpido por el sonido de unos tacos altos que se nos acercaban, pude distinguir el aroma de Heidi.

Ella se posicionó entre Edward y yo, atravesándolo con la mirada. No pude frenar la oleada de celos que me invadió, si Edward tenía que elegir a alguien obviamente sería Heidi, su hermosura no se comparaba.

-Toma una fotografía, dura más- le dije utilizando la misma fase que Félix me había dicho hacía unas horas.

-Uu, ¿ya has fichado la mercancía Bella? ¿Por qué no la compartimos? No me gusta ser egoísta- me dijo guiñando un ojo. Quería gruñirle de la manera más salvaje que podía, pero limité a decirle:

-Quizás la mercancía no sea como se ve, quizás las apariencias engañan- le dije con recelo- pero no creo que hayas venido para hablarme de lo que ya sé- dije mirando por un segundo a Edward, que me miraba intensamente, gracias al cielo Demetri estaba corrigiendo a una neófita, que lo miraba con una sonrisa tonta. ¿Quién era esa para mirar a mí novio?

_Tú estuviste celando a Edward sin razón alguna, ¿y te enojas porque una recién nacida mira de más a Demetri?_

Ok, era irracional, pero estaba celosa igual.

-Vine porque Regina no puede venir, muchos instintos por aquí- dijo con una sonrisa señalando a los neófitos- la humana de los Cullen está aquí, y Alec quiere hablar contigo, dice que es urgente.

Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Alec quería hablarme, esto no podía estar pasando. Hasta hace unas horas creía tener todo solucionado, ¿no se suponía que debía tener mucho trabajo?

Y esa humana, lo único que me faltaba. Cartón lleno.

-Oh- dije sin emoción. Sabía lo que me esperaba.- voy en camino- le dije, ella asintió y se marchó contoneando sus caderas como era de costumbre. Insulsa.

Me dirigí hacia los Cullen, Demetri comenzó a ponerme atención.

-Su humana está aquí, y yo debo irme, si desean pueden pasarse por las salas que les mostré en el recorrido que hicimos hasta aquí, o pueden volver a sus habitaciones. Como quieran- dije mirándolos a todos- Jasper, si tu quieres puedes quedarte, en realidad nos faltaba gente para los entrenamientos, serás de gran ayuda- agregué.

Jasper sonrió, y miró a Alice, que le sonrió y me preguntó:

-Bella, ¿conoces de algún centro comercial cerca?- su voz era cautelosa, estaba dudosa de mi reacción. ¿Cómo alguien que ve el fututo dudaba de la reacción de alguien más?

-¿Yo? Claro que no, pero Heidi es fanática de esas cosas, puedes consultarle. Yo me dirijo hacia donde esta ella, puedes acompañarme si te interesa- le dije, sin intenciones de que lo hiciera. Pero debía ser amable, en unas pocas semanas esto se habrá acabado.

-Claro que sí- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Emm, yo te acompaño- dijo Edward mirando a Alice, que frunció un poco el ceño.

-Bella, despreocúpate, ya nos enseñaste el lugar, podemos arreglárnosla solos, si tienes cosas que hacer ve- me dijo Carlisle con amabilidad.

-Muy bien, si necesitan algo me buscan, o a cualquiera de los guardias, también podrán ayudarlos.

Los Cullen asintieron, y yo me retiré con Alice y Edward a mis espaldas, antes de irme miré a Demetri, le sonreí y en respuesta el me guiñó un ojo y luego continuó con su trabajo.

Llegamos a administración donde Regina estaba hablando con su tono italiano característico en español (lo que lo hacía algo confuso) con la humana de los Cullen. Suena raro llamarla así, es como si fuera una mascota, tal y como Laurent me había llamado a mí, _Mascota de los Cullen_. Y siempre tuvo razón, no era más que eso, yo estaba solamente para entretenerlos.

Cuando la humana vio a Edward sonrió como nunca y se abalanzó sobre él.

-Oh Edward, ¡te extrañé muchísimo!- le dijo efusivamente. Edward se deshizo del abrazo inmediatamente y le susurró:

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo Lisa? Ya basta. Además, te has ido por tres horas, no exageres.

-Es que te necesito- dijo con un puchero horrible. Daba pena. Alice bufó, y le preguntó a Regina, en un italiano muy fluido si conocía centros comerciales, lo que las sumergió en una charla sinfín de ropa, zapato y accesorios.

-Y yo necesito que estés fuera del castillo- dije dirigiéndome a la humana. Lisa.

¿Quién se creía que era para desobedecerme a mí?

-Es que estaba muy aburrida, aquí es donde está la acción- dijo queriendo ser divertida. Ja.

-Tu presencia aquí perjudica a mi guardia, y no permitiré que la eficacia baje por un simple capricho de una mortal. Si extrañas a tu familia, los llamas y se reúnen fuera del castillo, fuera de los problemas, fuera de _mí_ espacio- le dije haciendo énfasis en lo de mi espacio.

-Pero es más cómodo aquí, no creo que la eficacia de tu querida guardia se vea afectada por mí, o ¿es que soy tan importante para ustedes?- dijo mirando a Edward con una sonrisa estúpida. Si lo volvía a mirar así una vez más, podría matarla.

-¿Tú?- comencé a reír- claro que no querida, pero quizá tu sangre si sea algo importante. Aunque, pensándolo bien, no estaría tan mal que merodearas por aquí, quizás alguno de mis neófitos te sienta cerca, acabe contigo en menos de un minuto, y luego su eficacia aumente notablemente. Aunque, no te garantizo una vida larga y plena, pero sí útil. Al menos, para mi guardia- le dije con una sonrisa angelical. Conmigo no se metía.

Edward estaba callado, sin dejar de mirarme.

-Muy divertida Isabella. A mí no me asustas, nadie me asusta, quiero quedarme aquí, y tú no lo impedirás- dijo con desafío. ¿Isabella? De dónde sabía mi nombre, los demás me habían llamado Bella delante suyo, no Isabella.

-¿Es que acaso fue muy sutil el _Vampiros dentro, humanos fuera? _Mejor voy a generalizar, así no es tan complicado de entender para ti- le dije con falsa amabilidad- Cuando yo ordeno, tú cumples- le dije lentamente, como si le costara entender.

Alice largó una pequeña e imperceptible carcajada, y Edward me observaba en silencio. Regina le comentó a Alice que sería mejor que vayan a otro sitio, y Alice aceptó, de todos modos, ya habría visto qué sucedería. Ambas se marcharon en silencio.

La humana se puso colorada por la rabia, parecía que iba a estallar.

-Tú no tienes ni una idea de quién es mi padre. Cuando llegue, te aseguro que…

-Claro que sí tengo idea. Tu padre es un vampiro poderoso y dominante, claro, fuera de este castillo. Yo te puedo asegurar a ti, que en este castillo, tu padre es mucho menos que tú, así que imagínate su rango- le dije mordiendo mi labio, fingiendo preocupación.

Ella se acercó a Edward y le dijo:

-¿Vas a permitir que me hable así? Ya es la segunda vez, ¡dile algo!- dijo con una voz chillona horrible.

-Creo que deben calmarse las dos. Lisa, no puedes desobedecer a Bella, por favor, no busques problemas- le contestó él.

Ella lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, como si estuviera loco.

-Si tu no haces nada lo haré yo- dijo decidida. ¿Es que no poseía inteligencia? La haría añicos si tuviera la oportunidad.

-No voy a obedecerte a ti, ¿sabes por qué? Porque eres una resentida que no supo perder lo que jamás le perteneció, porque sigues sin admitir que jamás fuiste suficiente para él- dijo con rabia en la voz, acercándose demasiado a mí.

-¡LISA!- exclamó Edward moviéndose hacia nosotras.

Entonces ella sabía la historia, sabía la versión de Edward, y era como yo había supuesto siempre.

Por muy cierto que sea no iba a dejarme aplastar por una insignificante humana como lo era ella.

-Y tú, eres una insignificante, pequeña y simple humana, perdida en un mundo muy, muy grande, y eres muy cobarde como para afrontarlo- le dije acercándome aun mas a ella con cada palabra- Tienes la entrada prohibida al castillo hasta nuevo aviso- agregué con dureza y autoridad.

En ese momento Alec apareció por uno de los pasillos, había escuchado todo y miraba a Lisa con cara de pocos amigos.

-Ya escuchaste, te acompaño a la salida- le dijo fingiendo amabilidad. Se acercó hacia nosotras, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada furiosa a Edward, quien le respondió con un gruñido.

-Conozco la salida- le contestó ella.

-Espero no te pierdas, sería una lástima- le dije con una gran sonrisa, haría que se sintiera aun más pequeña de lo que era.

Ella se marchó sin más, pudimos observar que sacaba su teléfono y le marcaba a alguien, pero no supimos a quién. Seguramente iba corriendo a contarle a su papi cómo la maltratamos.

Alec se puso a mi lado, pero miraba fijamente a Edward.

-Es obvio que estás desocupada- me dijo con la mirada clavada en él.

-Claro que sí Alec, Edward iba a hacer sus cosas, ¿verdad?- le pregunté al final.

-En realidad…- pero Alec no lo dejó terminar.

.Perfecto- dijo él- porque tengo que hablar contigo Bells- ahora sí me miraba.

Se estaba iniciando una guerra.

Sabía qué venía ahora, pero no había manera de evitarlo.

-Claro, vamos- le dije con una media sonrisa.

Alec comenzó a caminar, iba a seguirlo, pero Edward se puso frente a mí y me dijo:

-¿Cómo es eso? ¿A él sí lo escuchas sin más?- dijo algo furioso. ¿Con qué tonto derecho él me decía aquello?

_Lastímalo. Lastímalo como él hizo contigo._

_-_Será porque él sí lo vale, ¿no crees?- le dije escondiendo el poco alma que tenía en lo más profundo de mi ser.

Y ahí quedaría, escondida, privada de todo, excepto el dolor, porque ese siempre fue su hábitat natural.

Caminé sin mirar atrás, eso no serviría de nada, ya lo había comprobado.

Por mucho que me doliera no iba a permitir un flaqueo por mi parte, ya no más. Porque él ya no lo valía, no como antes, él ya no era mi mundo. Ahora él se había convertido en un pasado absurdo y doloroso que se merecía estar en la oscuridad, donde ni siquiera yo podría verlo.

**Aquí esta! Qué les pareció? Espero que les guste, estaré actualizando pronto, generalmente actualizo cada dos días, pero esta semana estuvo repleta de exámenes estúpidos, por lo que me retrasé un poco. Perdón, lo recompensaré con otro cap muy pronto.**

**Nos leemos pronto, un beso.**


	13. Sermones

**Gracias a todas por seguir mi historia, lamento mucho haber tardado tanto, muchas muchas complicacones. Espero que les guste, disfruten.**

**Nos leemos, un beso**

Sermones

-Alec- comencé a decirle cuando entramos en su cuarto, un piso arriba de las habitaciones de los Cullen, seguramente iba a empezar con su discurso de "ellos te hirieron, no puedes dejarlos entrar en tu vida, no lo merecen" que ya había oído demasiadas veces para un siglo. Era raro que lo haya repetido desde que le conté la historia, quizás él sabía que algún día los volvería a ver. Eso era muy probable.

Entendía que quería cuidarme, porque yo haría lo mismo por él, pero ya no era una niña, sabía perfectamente cómo cuidarme sola. Y debo admitirlo, tampoco quería oír aquello de nuevo, era como un recordatorio permanente de que ellos ya no eran parte de mi vida.

-Bella, mira- me dijo, pero no lo dejé terminar.

-Alec, sé lo que vas a decirme, pero no necesito oírlo, ¿sabes? Ya he tomado una decisión, porque soy lo bastante mayorcita como para hacerlo, no sé si lo sabías. No dejaré que ellos vuelvan a mi vida, no después de lo que me han hecho. No permitiré que arruinen mi felicidad.- le dije con toda la determinación que pude. Y con eso, terminé de convencerme a mí misma. Definitivamente, la llegada de los Cullen no me afectaría en nada.

-Bella…

-No Alec, no necesito oírlo porque sé que siempre tuviste razón. Aunque haya sido cansador oír siempre lo mismo, ahora lo entiendo. ¿Con qué derecho ellos vienen como si nada hubiese pasado, esperando a que los reciba con los brazos abiertos? Con ninguno, porque no lo tienen. No tienen derecho alguno a hacerme pasar por esto.

-Bells…

-Sí Alec, lo sé. Ahora lo sé, todos tus sermones eran ciertos, al menos me sirvieron para ver que en realidad…

-¡BELLA!- dijo en un grito desesperado.

Me quedé perpleja. Debí parpadear varias veces, aunque no lo necesitara. ¿Por qué me gritaba? ¿Qué le sucedía?

-Lo siento- se retractó- pero no vine a sermonearte. Aunque me hace muy feliz que te hayan abierto los ojos- me dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Oh- no pude decir más que eso. ¿Ese era Alec? No, era imposible.

-En realidad, vine a escucharte a ti- me dijo con una media sonrisa. Se veía tan tierno.

Me acerqué a él, le tomé las mejillas con ambas manos y le dije:

-¿Quién eres tú, y qué has hecho con mi hermano?

Él comenzó a reír, me tomó las manos, que estaban en su rostro, y se ubicó en el elegante sillón que tenía al lado de su ventanal, arrastrándome con él, sentándome en el brazo del asiento. Una vez me había dicho que le encantaba mirar el atardecer desde allí.

-Soy yo Bells, es sólo que me he dado cuenta de que la mayoría de las veces hablo yo sobre este tema, cuando la que en realidad debe hablar eres _tú_- dijo mientras hacía círculos en mi mano derecha.

Oculté mi rostro detrás de una cortina que hice con mi cabello, únicamente por una estúpida costumbre que no podía olvidar. No podía hablar de esto con Alec, terminaría tirando por la borda todo de lo que me había convencido hasta ahora.

Nos mantuvimos en un silencio algo incómodo, él estaba esperando que yo hablara, pero yo no quería hablar. Y él se dio cuenta. Dio un largo suspiro y me dijo:

-Sólo contéstame algo, ¿cómo estás?- me corrió el cabello de la cara y me miró a los ojos. Esquivé su mirada, solté sus manos con delicadeza y me levanté, ubicándome en la otra punta del cuarto, frente al cuadro de su familia, que tenía más de ciento cincuenta años.

-Bien- le dije con decisión. Él enarcó sus cejas- Bien, estoy… bien- esta vez dudé. Pasé mis dedos por mi cabello, algo confundida. No quería mirar a Alec, no lo soportaría.

-Entonces, luego de cien años, Edward Cullen, el que alguna vez fue tu gran y único amor, vuelve a entrar a tu vida como si nada, y tú estás, ¿bien? - me preguntó escéptico

¿Lo estaba? Quizás no. Quizás estaba dándole menos importancia de la que debería. Alec estaba en lo cierto. Yo había amado a Edward con toda mi alma, le hubiese entregado ésta si él así lo hubiese deseado. Por más que él no sintiera lo mismo por mí, yo estaba segura de él. Tal vez no había reconsiderado todo lo que había pasado, tal vez lo tomé a la ligera.

_Tal vez lo hiciste para no sufrir, ¿no crees?_

Tal vez sí, pero debía enfrentarme a todo si quería superarlo. No podía dejarlo así, obviamente no iba a aclarar este tema con los Cullen, ni mucho menos con Edward, pero de seguro hablar con Alec me ayudaría a descargar todo. Él seguía esperando mi respuesta.

_¿Al menos tú la sabes?_

Mal. Esa era la respuesta, estaba mal. Alec tenía razón al estar escéptico, ¿cómo iba a estar bien con Edward aquí?

Lo había esperado llorando miles de noches con mi ventana abierta. Me había resfriado muchísimas veces al estar esperándolo en nuestro prado, mientras llovía.

Me había alejado de la vida por esperarlo a él, y jamás había vuelto a por mí. Me había dejado sola, a mi suerte, desprotegida, y lo que era peor, sin su amor.

Pero ahora estaba aquí, había regresado. Aunque claramente no era por mí, lo tenía de vuelta en mi vida, de alguna manera u otra, y eso me mataba. Me mataba saber que estaba aquí sólo por cortesía hacia Aro, me mataba saber que yo no era nadie para él, me mataba saber que ya no me amaba. Esa era la respuesta, me estaba matando.

-Me está matando Alec- le dije cabizbaja- me mata el que esté aquí, me mata el no formar parte de esa familia, me mata pensar en todo lo que viví con él, me mata saber que no significo nada para él.

Definitivamente, desde que llegaron, eso fue lo más sincero que dije.

-Oh Bells- me dijo mientras se levantaba a abrazarme. Comencé a sentir mi cuerpo más cálido, y la picazón en mis ojos. La necesidad de respirar se hizo constante, la humedad en mis ojos no se hizo esperar y el latido de mi corazón rompió el silencio de la habitación. El cambio, esta vez, había sido completo.

Alec era el único que lo sabía, ya que era con el único con el que hablaba de cosas como éstas, con Demetri también, pero jamás tan a fondo.

Él comenzó a susurrarme que todo estaba bien mientras que yo me deshacía en llanto en sus brazos. Alec era el único en el mundo que conocía aquello, y la razón por la que Aro no lo sabía era porque podía proteger los pensamientos o recuerdos que yo decidiera. Y yo había protegido las conversaciones sobre lo que había pasado con los Cullen, por ende mis estúpidas transformaciones a humana estaban seguras en nuestras mentes.

_No en la de Alec tonta, Edward anda cerca._

No podía ser, era cierto. Si él estaba rondando, incluso en cualquier parte del castillo, escucharía la mente de Alec. Esto no podía estar pasando, no a mí, no ahora, no con él.

Lo peor de todo, era que no alcanzaba esa fuerza de voluntad para transformarme de vuelta, para hacer frío mi corazón una vez más. Y sinceramente, ahora no me apetecía. Debía encontrar una forma de desahogarme, y llorar desconsoladamente sobre el hombro de Alec era una buena manera de hacerlo. Por ahora. Luego lidiaría con las consecuencias.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, sólo sé que durante ese período estuve descargando cien años de sufrimiento. Descarga que Alec soportó pacientemente, susurrándome palabras de aliento, acariciándome el cabello.

Cuando no pude soportar más el frío de su cuerpo, me separé un poco, y él entendió. Alec, de toda la guardia a excepción de mí, era el que más autocontrol poseía. Según él, mis transformaciones le habían ayudado mucho, hasta llegar a acostumbrarse

Me corrió el pelo del rostro, y me secó unas gruesas lágrimas con su mano fría y pálida.

-Lo siento- le dije intentando recobrar la compostura y volver a mi forma de vampiro. Pero por mucho que traté me fue imposible. Alec notó mis vanos esfuerzos y dijo:

-No te disculpes por nada Bella, está bien. A veces es necesario descargar todo, y ésta es tu manera de hacerlo. Lamento haber sido algo duro- se disculpó. Siempre tan atento.

-No Alec, no es tu culpa. Entiendo que yo no estoy del todo limpia, pero él tiene gran parte de la culpa- dije más convenciéndome a mí misma que otra cosa.

Alec me miró sonriendo, al fin había comprendido lo que él me había repetido durante un siglo, y se sentía orgulloso por ese hecho.

Sentí arder todo mi cuerpo, sentí el fuego en el centro de mi pecho. Pero solo duró un segundo, un escaso segundo en que la ponzoña que se ocultaba en algún rincón de mi cuerpo volvió a tomar el control.

La vista se hizo más nítida, las cosas más claras. Mi temperatura bajó y mi corazón se silenció.

-¿Ya estás bien?- peguntó Alec con una media sonrisa.

-Ahora sí- le dije decidida.

Ésta había sido la primera y la última vez que me volvía así de vulnerable. Y mucho menos por culpa de los Cullen, de Edward, especialmente. Seguiría actuando como hasta ahora, fría y distante, sobre todo con él. Las cosas tomarían su rumbo solas, como siempre lo habían hecho.

_¿No olvidas contarle algo a Alec?_

Rayos. Demetri. Ahora sí se me vendría un buen sermón por su parte.

-Ah, Alec- le dije.

Me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Sí?- me dijo. Mi mirada debía reflejar la culpa que sentía, porque enseguida adoptó una mirada acusadora.

-Hay algo más que debo decirte- mi culpa se acrecentaba cada vez más.

-¿Sí?- repitió con las cejas enarcadas.

-Demetriyyosomosnovios- le solté todo muy rápido. Obviamente, lo entendió.

Antes de que la ironía tomara su rostro me pareció atisbar una mirada cargada de tristeza, con pesar. ¿Qué tenía?

-Entonces, Edward Cullen vuelve a tu vida y tú te pones de novio con tu mejor amigo- dijo con el mismo tono que había utilizado antes cuando le mentí sobre mi estado. -Cualquier semejanza con "estoy utilizándolo para darle celos" es pura coincidencia, ¿no?- dijo mientras se paraba en el centro de la habitación.

En mi fuero interno me reí. Alec tenía cada ocurrencia.

Pero luego, me enojé. La ira comenzó a ocupar un lugar muy importante en mí, ¿qué sabía él sobre mis decisiones?

-¿En serio crees que yo haría algo así?- le dije ofendida- Para que sepas, la llegada de los Cullen no tuvo ninguna interferencia en mi decisión. ¿Por qué iba a negarle la oportunidad? Le gusto, me gusta, me hace bien, y, honestamente, no le veo el conflicto- dije enojada.

La tristeza que creía haber vislumbrado reapareció en su pétreo rostro.

-Lo lamento Bella, no sabía qué sentías por él. Si tu eres feliz, por mí no te preocupes- me sonrió, y noté un gran esfuerzo en ese acto, porque esa sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle qué le sucedía cuando el análisis de su oración me detuvo. _No sabía qué sentías por él. _Así dijo. ¿Si quiera yo sabía qué sentía por Demetri? Era cierto que me gustaba y me hacía sentir bien. También era cierta la necesidad que sentía por que estuviera a mi lado. Pero, ¿qué sentía realmente por él?

Era consciente de mi aprecio hacia él, pero era simplemente eso: aprecio. Jamás iba a amarlo, ni siquiera algo cercano a lo que se pueda imaginar. Él lo sabía, y yo había aceptado que él se conformara con eso, pero, ahora, lo veía muy egoísta por mi parte. No podía ser así, era muy injusto, no lo merecía.

Alec notó mi distracción, y dijo:

-¿Qué te debates ahora?- me conocía muy bien. La tristeza que antes estaba se aminoró un poco.

Como dije, me conocía muy bien, por lo que no esperó mi respuesta cuando dijo:

-Sé qué te debates, debes verte como alguien egoísta, pero no lo eres Bella. Decidir ser feliz no es ser egoísta. Ambos sabemos que sigues amando a Edward, lo siento Bells, por mucho que duela sabes que es así. Estoy seguro que ni Demetri ni nadie puede cambiar eso- la tristeza oscureció sus ojos rojos- pero a veces, debemos elegir aquello que nos hace bien- me dijo con una mirada llena de compasión.

Charlie había dicho lo mismo. Mi padre había dicho lo mismo de mi mejor amigo, Jacob. Tal vez ambos están en lo cierto, tal vez debía elegir aquello que me haga bien.

Y Alec, como la mayoría de las veces, tenía razón. Seguía amando a Edward, y nadie ocuparía su lugar, jamás. Pero tampoco podría someterme a guardarle aquel lugar por siempre cuando no lo deseaba ocupar.

-Tienes razón- le dije con honestidad- pero aun así, ¿no es injusto para Demetri?- le pregunté con mi voz teñida de miedo.

-Estoy seguro de que Demetri te aceptó así, él debe hacerse cargo de sus propias consecuencias, no tienes por qué cargarlas tú.

Por muy lógica que sonara su teoría nadie me quitaría de la cabeza que estaba muy mal lo que estaba haciendo.

-Gracias. Por todo- le dije levantándome para abrazarlo.

-Sabes que siempre estaré aquí Bella- me dijo al oído. Me besó la frente y me dijo:

-Ah, y de nada por ser tu informante- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Informante? ¿De qué hablas?- él rodó los ojos.

-En serio, ¿quién crees que le contó todo eso de la humana y los Cullen a Felix? Era obvio que él iba a cotillear contigo, no puede mantener su boca cerrada- dijo negando con la cabeza.

Era cierto, Felix lo había mencionado.

-Gracias, de vuelta- le besé la mejilla.

Eso me recordaba que tenía demasiadas preguntas que hacerle. Pero antes de que moviera mis labios me interrumpió:

-No ahora Bells, debo ir a buscar a los Denali, pero cuando tengamos tiempo te diré todo lo que quieras saber.

¿Denali? ¿Qué?

-¿A quiénes?- le pregunte con una ceja enarcada.

-Son otro clan como el de Carlisle, ya sabes, vegetarianos- me dijo con una media sonrisa- en unos días más llegaran los demás, y se realizará el baile de bienvenida- dijo enfatizando la palabra baile.

¿CÓMO?- pregunté. ¿Desde cuándo se hacían baile en _éste _castillo?

Alec comenzó a reír muy fuerte ante mi reacción.

-Bella, tranquilízate, ahora no tropezarás- dijo conociendo mi torpe y desequilibrado pasado.

-Ja ja- le dije con sarcasmo- ¿Debería conocer a los Denali?- pregunté curiosa. ¿Por qué se me hacían conocidos?

-Quizás, no lo sé Bells. Pero debo irme, ven, acompáñame- me dijo mientras me rodeaba con su brazo para salir por la puerta.

Recorrimos entre bromas las escaleras y el gran pasillo hacia la entrada principal.

Cuando le deseé suerte y se despidió de mí saliendo junto a otros dos guardias más me volví hacia administración para ver si teníamos información sobre los nuevos visitantes.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar, un cálido toque que me hizo sentir una corriente eléctrica hipnotizante me detuvo.

-Definitivamente ahora no estás ocupada, ¿o me equivoco?- me preguntó muy cerca de mi rostro.

No iba a afectarme, o al menos, no se lo demostraría.

-Claro que no, ¿es que necesitas algo?- le pregunté desafiante.

-Sí, hablar contigo- me dijo acercándose aun más. Eso era demasiado. Sus ojos, negros ahora, me atrapaban en un espiral vertiginoso del que, sinceramente, no quería salir.

Pero algo en mi interior me decía que debía alejarme, y estaba en lo cierto.

Me solté de su agarre, posicionándome detrás de mostrador, dejándolo a él del otro lado.

-¿Y qué es lo que estamos haciendo?- le dije.

-Bella, ¿por qué rayos estuviste media hora siendo humana?- me preguntó con un destello de rabia en sus hermosas facciones.

Me sentí débil, muy débil. ¿Qué le diría?

_¡Que se meta en sus asuntos!_

-Limítate a tus asuntos- le dije bruscamente.

-¿No entiendes que tú eres mi primordial asunto?

-No Edward, no tengo nada que ver contigo- le dije furiosa, acercándome a él, con el mostrador en el medio.

Iba a contestarme, pero una suave y maternal voz le interrumpió.

-¿Te molestaría hablar conmigo Bella?- dijo Esme con una preocupación notable.

¿Es que ella también iba a sermonearme? ¿Acaso no podía decidir mis propias acciones? ¿Es que acaso era esclava del pensamiento de los demás?

Sólo me resigné a respirar profundo y a asentir.

No iba a descargarme con ella, cuando el culpable era su hijo.

Ella me sonrió con timidez y nos dirigimos hacia el patio interno más cercano, dejando al patán de su hijo detrás nuestro.


	14. Un día muy largo

Un día muy largo

No podía evitar ponerme nerviosa con un ser como Esme delante de mí. No podía ser fría con ella, pero tampoco debía abrirle mi estático corazón.

Estábamos en el patio trasero más cercano a la entrada, donde el color blanco predominaba. Si bien el piso era de un gris claro, los bancos, las flores y las finas paredes eran de un blanco viejo. Esme estaba sentada sobre uno de los bancos, mirando al piso con expresión ausente antes de que algún pensamiento provocara que su mirada se tornara totalmente triste. Me partía el alma verla así, no literalmente, claro está.

-Bella, antes que nada, no voy a obligarte a hablar conmigo si no quieres. Eres libre de irte si así lo deseas- su mirada continuaba triste y jugueteaba con las manos en su regazo, sin mirarme.

No quería hablar con ella, no me sentía cómoda con esa situación, pero no podía dejarla allí tal y como estaba.

-Debo admitir que no me siento cómoda, pero- suspiré- no sería capaz de decirte que no- le dije sinceramente. Su mirada entristeció más y dio un largo suspiro. Para ella tampoco era fácil.

Me acerqué lentamente y me senté a su lado. Esme clavó sus ojos en mí, y en ese momento caí en cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba de una madre. Me miraba con ternura, tristeza, amor y cariño a la vez. Y hasta pude notar, ¿arrepentimiento?

Volvió a suspirar profundamente y enterró su delicado rostro en forma de corazón entre sus manos. Jamás en mi vida la había visto así. Jamás. Y eso lastimaba mucho, por más fría que deseara ser, no podía permitir que estuviera así.

La impotencia se apoderaba de mí cada vez que la miraba. La persona que le haya causado esto no merece estar viva. ¿Cómo alguien tan pura como Esme podía sufrir así? Era muy injusto.

No pude contenerme y coloqué mi mano en su hombro, en un tosco intento de brindarle apoyo.

-Esme, lamento su dije algo que te ofendió, pero no puedo evitar sentirme así.

Durante cien años me han preparado para arrasar a un ejército entero de vampiros solo con mis manos, me han preparado para defender a miles de vampiros solo con mi mente, pero jamás, en cien años me prepararon para lo que venía ahora.

-Lo siento tanto Bella- dijo y comenzó a sollozar como nunca antes la había visto. Oh Dios mío. Incluso si Cayo o Jane la vieran se derretirían.

-Esme, Esme, tranquila- le dije frotando su espalda. Ella me miró con el rostro descompuesto de dolor. Le sostuve la mirada durante unos minutos, pero no me contuve más y la abracé. Sus sollozos aumentaron notablemente, y no dejaba de repetir que lo sentía.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué tendría que disculparse ella?

Unos minutos más tarde comprobé que se había tranquilizado un poco y deshice el abrazo con delicadeza. Ella tomó una de mis manos con fuerza.

-Bella, debes pensar que estoy loca- sonrío con tristeza- pero no puedo creer que estés aquí, no puedo creer que esto esté pasando.

-No pensé que mi transformación te afectara tanto, a ninguno de ustedes- ella frunció su ceño y se apresuró a decir:

-No Bella. No entiendes. Me siento culpable, muy culpable-

-¿Por qué Esme?- le pregunté. ¿Por qué me lo decía a mí? ¿Con qué se sentía culpable?

-Bella, ¡han pasado cien años en los que te creíamos muerta?- dijo exasperada y el dolor volvió a su rostro- el día en que nos fuimos sentí que dejaba a una hija atrás. Y no era justo. El día en que nos enteramos que habías muerto toda la familia cambió, Bella, tú eras parte de nuestra familia, y pensábamos que ya no estabas ¿sabes cómo nos afectó eso? Era otro hijo más que perdía, y se podría haber evitado.

No podía procesar aquello, únicamente porque no lo entendía. Si supuestamente yo era una más de sus hijos, ¿por qué no tuvo problema en irse? Si tanto les dolió dejarme, ¿por qué nunca volvieron a por mí?

_Porque no te quieren Jamás lo hicieron._

Y eso era lo más razonable. ¿Qué otra respuesta lógica podría ser? Si de verdad me hubiesen querido tanto como ella asegura, hubiesen vuelto mucho tiempo antes.

Pero no podía reprocharle todo eso a Esme. Simplemente, no podía.

-Esme, tienes razón en que se podría haber evitado, pero tú no tienes la culpa- le dije con voz suave- Edward ha sido tu hijo por muchísimo tiempo, y yo solo era la humana enamorada- reí sin ánimos. Ella negó con la cabeza y quiso hablar, pero la interrumpí- déjame terminar- ella asintió- no te culpes por haberlo elegido a él, yo no te culpo- él es tu hijo, y siempre lo apoyarás, entiendo eso, y no te guardo rencor.

Esme me miraba con dulzura mientras negaba con su cabeza.

-Eres tan pura Bella- dijo más para ella que otra cosa.

Me quedé en silencio, esperando a que dijera algo. Pero no lo hizo. Tenía tantas preguntas, tal vez ella me las contestaría. Empecé con algo sencillo.

-¿Cuándo supieron que había muerto? Le pregunté con timidez.

Aparentemente se había perdido en algún recuerdo, ya que sus ojos se volvieron a enfocar en mí luego de dos segundos.

-Bueno- suspiró con pesadez- unos ocho meses después de nuestra partida Alice tuvo una visión- esperó un momento- tú estabas en un bosque, rodeada de lobos enormes, saliste corriendo y de repente, nada. Alice dijo que su visión terminaba allí, que no podía ver tu futuro. Ella no nos dijo nada de esta visión hasta unos días después. En realidad, cuando lo supo, se fue a Forks para buscarte y comprobar que estuvieras bien. Pero cuando llegó- suspiró- no había nadie. N tú, ni Charlie. Alice esperó unos días, y se enteró de la muerte de tus padres, y de tu desaparición. Asoció todo con su visión y pensó que habías muerto- en esta última parte un sollozo seco salió de su garganta.

«Volvió unos días más tarde, trayendo la mala noticia con ella. No sabíamos cómo decirle a Edward, no podíamos- debió haber notado mi confusión, ya que enseguida aclaró- él se fue a Brasil después de lo ocurrido, su sufrimiento nos hería a todos y pensó que alejándose sería más llevadero. Pero no sirvió de mucho. Finalmente, Carlisle lo llamó y le dijo- suspiró, y su voz apenas era un susurro- se puso como loco. No quería creerlo, así que volvió a Forks y te buscó. Te buscó aunque estabas muerta. No quería ver la realidad, seguía imaginándote viva, hasta que Jasper fue en su busca y lo sacó de shock. Pero una vez que lo asimiló no hubo vuelta atrás. No paraba de culparse, estaba destruido. Vino aquí infinita cantidad de veces, gracias a Dios lo detuvimos todas, pero siempre estaba ese temor.

-¿Qué?- si antes no podía procesar una simplicidad, ahora me sentía tontamente incapacitada.

Entonces, Alice me vio en el bosque con la manada, pero vio sólo eso. Creyó que había muerto en manos de licántropos, y me buscó. Me buscó, Alice volvió a Forks. Y no solo ella, él volvió. Edward volvió a Forks. Estuvo tan cerca, pero claramente el destino no nos quiso juntos, para cuando él cayó en cuenta yo ya estaba despertando en mi nueva vida.

_Vino aquí infinita cantidad de veces. _¿Aquí? ¿Cómo es eso posible? Primero, ¿por qué vino aquí? Y segundo, ¿cómo es que jamás lo vi? Además, ¿para qué fue a Brasil? ¿Por qué sufría?

-Bella, las cosas no son como tú crees- dijo acercándose.

-Quizás no, pero así me las han mostrado ustedes- le dije con la voz áspera.

No quería enojarme con ella, pero era así. Si las cosas no eran como yo creía, ¿cómo eran en realidad?

Miró sus manos una vez más, y me dijo:

-Sé que lo que te hemos hecho no tiene perdón. Entiendo que cien años no es poco tiempo, incluso para nosotros, pero espero que el amor que todos nosotros sentimos por ti ayude a compensarlo.

¿Amor? Eso jamás fue así. Pero se me hacía tan difícil aferrarme a mis convicciones cuando esos ojos dorados rebasados de sinceridad se clavaban en mí.

Esme vio mi expresión y entendió mi escepticismo.

-Lo lamento tanto Bella. Confío en que todo se solucione, sólo espero que seas feliz.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar con sus elegantes pasos hacia la salida.

-Ah, Bella, si no es mucho pedir, por favor, escucha a Edward, aunque no tengas nada que decirle. Sólo déjalo hablar. Por favor- me dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-Veré qué hacer- le dije sinceramente.

Ella asintió y se alejó por la puerta, dejándome allí, con un millón de preguntas en mi cabeza.

Luego de unos minutos me compuse y decidí ir a mi cuarto, hoy había sido un día muy largo, quizás demasiado, incluso para un vampiro.

Cuando salí del ascensor que me dejaba frente a la habitación de Edward vi a Demetri fuera de mi cuarto, esperándome. Le debía demasiadas explicaciones.

-Hola- me dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Hola- le dije algo tímida.

Me acerqué y le tomé la mano, él me dio un casto beso en los labios antes de abrir la puerta para mí.

Mi habitación era de tamaño mediano, las paredes eran de un color dorado opaco, y el piso era un mosaico hermoso en colores crema y beige. Frente a la puerta había un gran ventanal con marcos de oro, cubierto por una cortina beige con detalles en blanco.

En el lado derecho había una gran cama con un respaldo muy fino, era de oro puro con detalles en el centro. El edredón era de un beige muy lindo, y a los pies había una manta color negra, que se combinaba con algún otro detalle en negro dentro de la habitación. Lo sé, los vampiros no dormimos, pero, para mí al menos, sin una cama la habitación pierde el sentido.

Frente a la gran cama había una biblioteca repleta de mis libros favoritos, a cada lado había un sillón de cuero negro.

Demetri se acercó al gran ventanal con mirada ausente. Corrió un poco las cortinas y dejó al descubierto la hermosa luna nueva que ocupaba el centro del oscuro cielo. ¿Cuándo transcurrió todo el día? No fui capaz de notar el paso de las horas, con todas las cosas que pasaron hoy no le di importancia.

-Bella, dime una cosa, solo una cosa- dijo arrastrando las palabras.

-Te diré todo lo que quieras saber- le dije de corazón.

Se dio media vuelta, quedando frente a mí. Me atravesó con su mirada color borgoña haciendo temblar mis piernas.

-¿Te hago feliz?

Eso me tomó con la guardia baja. ¿Que si me hacía feliz? ¿Qué pregunta era esa?

-Demetri- le dije con dulzura- tú has sido una de las pocas personas que ha logrado sacarme una sonrisa verdadera, tú has sido el único que me ha hecho sentir algo más que amistad hacia otra persona en cien años. Tú has sido mi felicidad durante cien años.

Le dediqué la más intensa de mis miradas, quería que me creyera, porque esa era la única verdad. La sombra de tristeza desapareció de su rostro y una amplia sonrisa ocupó su lugar. Era tan fácil hacerlo feliz. Su felicidad me hacía sentir completa.

-No necesito nada más- dijo abriendo sus brazos para mí.

Mi sonrisa no se hizo esperar y corrí a sus brazos. Me besó el cabello mientras me acunaba en su pecho.

Por mucho que me gustara estar así había demasiado para explicar.

-Dem- dije- debes conocer toda la historia, debes tener muchas dudas, sé que…

Me silenció con un beso lleno de dulzura. Sus labios, tibios para mí, se movían con desenvoltura sobre los míos, como si encontraran su lugar en los míos.

Poco a poco la dulzura fue quedando en un segundo plano, y la pasión se fue apoderando de ambos. Mis dedos repasaban sus fuertes brazos, memorizando su textura, apreciando sus músculos.

A pesar de la pasión, la incomodidad me distrajo. ¿Qué pasaría? Yo no estaba preparada para nada que no sean besos o caricias.

Demetri se dio cuenta de mi estado de ánimo y fue bajando de tono el beso. Quizás la última parte haya sido rara, pero fue uno de los mejores besos de mi vida. Aunque no son como los de…

_Silencio. No te atrevas a nombrarlo._

Cierto.

Demetri me besó la frente, las mejillas, la nariz y por último mis labios.

-Wow, si cada vez que hable tanto vas a callarme así me convertiré en un loro- le dije pestañeando varias veces.

Él se carcajeó y ese sonido me hipnotizó.

-Bells- dijo mientas me llevaba con él a uno de los sillones negros, posicionándome en su regazo- me contarás todo cuando sea necesario, y ahora no lo es, así que no te preocupes- me besó la nariz- debes estar muy cansada, ¿por qué no te tomas un tiempo como humana? Te servirá para descansar- dijo con dulzura.

¿Escuché bien?

-¿QUÉ?- casi grité.

Él no podía saberlo, jamás se lo había contado, jamás. Ni siquiera le había dado indicios de mis estúpidas transformaciones.

Él comenzó a reír.

-Tranquila Bells, no le contaré a nadie tu secreto- dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

-No sé de qué estas hablando Dem- le dije con inocencia. No me creyó.

-Eres tan hermosa cuando pones esa expresión de Yo no fui, pero conmigo no te sirve cariño- maldición. Pero me llamó _cariño_, ¿no es lindo?

_Concéntrate. _

¿Cómo pudo él… Alec.

-Voy a matar a Alec- ¿qué tenía en la cabeza? ¿Cómo pudo traicionarme así? ¿Acaso se había enojado?

-Preciosa, él no me dijo nada. Tu falta de fe en mis habilidades me ofende- dijo con falsa humillación- lo sé desde hace unos cuantos años, cuando estabas en el lago con Alec, no los estaba espiando, solo sentí un aroma exquisito, muy delicioso, y lo seguí. Pero cuando me di cuenta de lo que pasaba no podía creerlo. Eras tú. Lo demás lo deduje poco a poco, necesité tiempo- dijo sonriendo avergonzado- recordé tu viaje a Tailandia y comenzaron a cerrar muchas cosas. Jamás te dije nada porque tú no lo hiciste conmigo. ¿Por qué no querías contármelo?

-No lo sé- le dije con la cabeza a gachas. Sinceramente, no lo sé.

Demetri comenzó a reír, y luego me llenó el rostro de besos.

-Bien, por ahora me conformaré con esa respuesta. Ahora lo que necesitas es descansar. Por favor, por esta vez, deja de lado esa cabezota y hazme caso. Por favor- dijo con un puchero precioso. Luego me besó igual que antes, borrando cualquier pensamiento coherente que haya cruzado por mi mente.

Debo admitirlo, era verdad, necesitaría un descanso, pero le temía muchísimo a las pesadillas. Generalmente, cuando mi mente estaba exhausta después de los entrenamientos de done me juega una mala pasada y termino durmiendo en esa gran y fría cama como humana.

Pero ahora no me vendría mal. Aún así, no quería más pesadillas.

-Eso no vale- le dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Claro que sí, ahora, llamemos a la humana, quiero que descanse- dijo sonriendo.

-No quiero pesadillas- dije con un puchero como una niña pequeña.

-Estaré aquí, no permitiré que nada malo te pase- me dijo besando mi cuello.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral y Demetri pareció satisfecho.

-Vas a aburrirte- le dije evadiéndolo.

-No lo creo, eres muy tierna cuando duermes, eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mucho tiempo cuando estás así de relajada y vulnerable.

Si hubiese sido humana seguramente me hubiera desmayado, no sólo por la intensidad de su voz al decir esas palabras, sino porque la sangre de todo mi cuerpo estaría concentrada en mi rostro, dejando sedientos a mis órganos vitales.

No pude más que besarlo con aprecio, con dulzura, con ternura y adoración. Era mi apoyo incondicional, no podía pedir algo mejor.

-Vamos preciosa- dijo cargándome como si fuera una novia en su luna de miel.

-Puedo hacerlo sola- me quejé.

-Pero así te tengo más cerca- me presionó más contra su cuerpo.

Me colocó en la cama, acomodando las frazadas para mantenerme calentita. Se puso a mi lado, sobre el edredón para que el frío no me afecte. Era tan tierno. Me recordaba mucho a él…

_Ridícula._

Demonios.

-No te vayas- le dije antes de sentir cómo comenzaba a relajarse mi cuerpo. Poco a poco mis párpados fueron pesando cada vez más. Mis sentidos se volvieron débiles y sólo pude recordar un aliento frío a mi lado susurrándome algo.

Recuerdo haber escuchado un Te amo saliendo de una voz aterciopelada, pero tal vez sólo había sido un sueño inalcanzable.


	15. La realidad

**Hola! Gracias por seguir mi historia! Les comento que no haré sufrir a Demetri, en verdad no lo merece! Deiny, ya lo verás, no seas ansiosa! Jaja, Aquí les dejo otro cap, espero que les guste, dejen sus reviews. **

**Un beso, nos leemos abajo.**

**A simple human.**

La realidad

Había pasado una semana desde la llegada de los Cullen, y durante ese tiempo mi primordial trabajo había sido evitar a la familia a toda costa. Y por lo visto, debieron haber supuesto mi plan ya que no se molestaron en buscarme. Cada vez que necesitaban algo, que no era muy usual, se acercaban a Santiago, Corin o Heidi. El único que solicitaba mi ayuda con cualquier cosa era Edward, y seguía insistiendo con lo de mi humanidad. Aunque aquello fue en los primeros días, ya que le conté a Demetri y él trataba de mantenerse lo más cercano a mí que podía. En realidad, jamás se despegaba de mi lado, íbamos juntos a todas partes. Y cuando él debía hacer algo muy importante Alec lo suplantaba, me sentía como una tonta humana vulnerable. Pero no me quejaba porque de ese modo podría pasar todo el tiempo con mis dos personas favoritas en el mundo. Y, obviamente, evitar al vampiro que más infeliz me hizo. Menudo detalle.

Un día después de que los Cullen llegaran se sumaron más clanes, entre ellos, los Denali. Sabía que de algún lugar me sonaban, eran la familia postiza de los Cullen. Este clan era casi tan grande como el de ellos. Estaba compuesto por Eleazar- alto, morocho, de facciones rectas y ojos dorados, parecía el patriarca de la familia, una versión Carlisle en morocho. Él tenía un don, podía "ver" los dones de los demás vampiros, incluso en humanos, podía saber si tenían potencial, aunque era más difícil. Demetri me contó que pasó un tiempo en nuestra guardia, mucho antes de que yo naciera. Su don servía para saber si algunas de las víctimas o los juzgados podrían ser útiles. Luego estaba su esposa, Carmen, de origen español, pelo castaño, rizado hasta la parte media de su espalda, sus facciones eran finas y tiernas y tenía una sonrisa cálida. Y luego, las hermanas de sangre: Tanya, Kate e Irina. Tanya tenía su cabello color rojizo, poblado de rizos; sus facciones eran bonitas, y no medía más que yo. Kate tenía su cabello rubio, liso hasta la parte baja de su espalda, su rostro era delicado y su cuerpo muy esbelto. También poseía un don, y se parecía mucho al de Jane, pero jamás tan potente. Inmovilizaba a su oponente con descargas eléctricas que causaban mucho dolor, pero sólo cuando las tocaba. Era un don muy bueno. Y por último, estaba Irina, que, quién sabe por qué razón, me odiaba. Sinceramente, no tenía sentido. Era alta, rubia al igual que sus hermanas, su rostro era muy lindo, parecía una modelo rusa. De las tres, ella era la más agraciada. Toda la familia Denali se alimentaba igual que los Cullen, igual que yo.

Además de los Denali, teníamos más visitas. Habían llegado desde Noruega, los Freaks, eran sólo cuatro, Leonard, un vampiro musculoso, su cabello era de color rojizo igual al fuego, era casi tan grande como Emmett. Casi. Su hermana de sangre, Ashley, tenía su mismo color de pelo, y caía hasta la parte baja de su espalda, completamente lacio. Era pequeña, en serio pequeña. Era incluso más baja que Alice. Su rostro era redondo, parecía una niña, apenas si aparentaba quince años. Luego estaba, según Ashley, "la nueva novia" de Leonard, Sofía, una vampira francesa que había conocido en uno de sus viajes. Era muy bella, su cabello negro azabache, sus curvas bien pronunciadas y sus facciones finas la hacían parecer alguien sacada de una revista de modas. Jack, era el hermano de sangre de Sofía, y era inaguantable. Heidi, Renata y Regina habían quedado tontas cuando llegó, pero para mí era un simple vampiro egocéntrico. Su cabello era negro y desordenado, sus facciones eran duras y apenas tenía músculos. Heidi decía que se parecía a Edward, pero ese intento de vampiro no le llegaba ni a los talones. Ni siquiera era digno de comparaciones.

_Basta. ¿Es que acaso no tienes dignidad?_

Ok. Mi punto: no lo soporto. Se cree un dios, y pretende que todas las mujeres lo vean así. No ha dejado de molestarme desde que llegó. Está claro que se interesa por mí porque yo fui la única que no se interesó por él. Patético. No ha parado de enviarme rosas, o de invitarme a salir, incluso quiso besarme. ¡Besarme! Obviamente, después de que mi escudo lo rechazara, el don de Jane me fue muy útil para dejarle en claro que no se me acercara. Sí, usé el don de alguien más, sí, era una emergencia. Además, creo que Demetri se lo aclaró mucho mejor.

¿Qué tenía este clan? Sí, la pregunta más importante. Los únicos que poseían dones eran Leonard y Ashley: Leonard era capaz de "desaparecer", en realidad, hacía que tus sentidos de vista y olfato se disiparan, y te era imposible sentirlo. Podía expandirlo, lo que era verdaderamente increíble. Ya que no es fácil desarrollarlo. Y Ashley era capaz de hipnotizar. Suena de película lo sé, pero así es.

Ella me había contado que en un principio solo podía hacer la gente la obedeciera solo cuando tenía contacto físico con ella, pero ha aprendido a controlarlo.

Dentro de todo, los Freaks eran quienes mejor me caían, y con los que más relación tenía. Sin contar a los Cullen, claro.

Me llevaba muy bien con Ashley y Leonard, Sofía prefería pasar tiempo con Heidi, y Jack, mejor ni nombrarlo.

Luego estaban los clanes de Irlanda, Rusia y Finlandia. Había dos clanes más de Londres, pero escogieron alojarse en un hotel, se ve que preferían a los humanos antes de pasar tiempo con nosotros. Ingleses.

Todos poderosos, sin ninguna duda.

Me encontraba en mi habitación, enfurruñada porque Aro había enviado a Alec, Demetri y Félix a buscar a no sé quién. Ni siquiera me interesó. En este momento me encontraba expuesta a todo: Edward, Jack, y el resto de los Cullen. Excelente. Nótese el sarcasmo.

Lo mejor de todo, es que, al haber aumentado el número de invitados, los integrantes de la guardia éramos insuficientes, por lo que a cada uno se le había asignado un clan.

A Chelsea le correspondían los Freaks, a Jane ambos clanes de Londres, ya que eran pequeños, los Hudson y los Davidson; a Santiago los rusos, los Chelquevi, a Corin los irlandeses, los O´Hara y Renata los finlandeses, los Jones. Ah, cierto, y a mí, los adorables Cullen. Mejor, imposible. Sarcasmo, una vez más.

El día anterior había ido a cazar, había enviado las invitaciones a algunos vampiros nómades que Aro consideraba "amigos". Demetri, Alec y Félix estaban fuera, Alice, Esme y Rosalie habían salido de compras (no sin antes invitarme), Emmett y Jasper estaban suplantando a Demetri y Félix en los entrenamientos, Carlisle estaba con Renata ayudando a los vampiros con dones a controlarlos para mayor eficiencia. Y Edward, bueno, no lo había sentido en el castillo, así que seguramente había ido en busca de su humana. Todo esto significaba que yo no tenía nada qué hacer. Y era insoportable.

Consideré la idea de ponerme a leer, pero no había libro alguno que no haya leído. Al menos no es mi biblioteca. Sería mejor ir a la biblioteca mayor en busca de algo interesante.

Llegué a la doble puerta de la biblioteca sin ningún problema, ni siquiera los guardias que solían estar en la entrada se encontraban allí, todos estaban muy revolucionados con esto de los recién llegados.

La biblioteca era muy fina, y relajante¹. Las paredes eran de madera, de un marrón oscuro. La pared de la derecha y la frontal a la puerta estaban repletas de libros, entre ambas, en el piso había una gran alfombra roja con detalles en negro, sobre ella había un pequeño escritorio, a juego con la pared, con una silla de madera oscura y almohadilla negra. A la izquierda, había una división en piedra. Detrás de la pared de piedra había una gran estufa, del mismo material con un candelabro en bronce muy refinado, frente a un elegante descanso. Consistía en dos sillones de piedra con almohadillas rojas cercanos a la estufa, en el medio había una mesa de café, y cercano al sillón más lejano había una barra, también piedra, con superficie de madera. En la pared en la que se ubicaba este sillón había un cuadro antiguo, de la época del renacimiento. Los sillones y la pequeña mesa estaban sobre una alfombra roja con detalles en un dorado claro, algo opaco. Frente a todo esto, un poco alejado, había dos sillones más, delante de un mueble muy antiguo, en madera, con almohadones negros.

La pared del cuadro, y donde se encontraba el mueble antiguo continuaban con el almacenamiento de todos los libros habidos y por haber. Parecía interminable.

En cuanto entré pude ver a Carlisle sentado en el escritorio frontal a la entrada, con unos libros sobre éste, leyendo un viejo libro en latín.

También pude sentir a Edward del otro lado del descanso, en la sección de mitología. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?

-Buenas tardes Bella- dijo Carlisle con su voz amable.

-Buenas tardes, Carlisle- dije con respeto. Decidí obviar a Edward.

-Espero no molestar- dije deseando que contestara que lo estaba haciendo, así poder salir corriendo de ahí.

-Claro que no- dijo cordialmente- sólo quería buscar algunos libros, sorprendentemente hay muchos que no he leído- dijo sonriendo.

-Me pasa lo mismo, a eso vine- le contesté con una pequeña sonrisa- ¿qué pasó con los entrenamientos?

-Oh, Aro solicitó a Renata y a muchos de los vampiros que estaban entrenando, y acordamos continuarlo mañana, no parece justo que los que se quedaron tuvieran un avance y los que debieron irse no. ¿No crees?- dijo con una sonrisa. Era tan justo, tan parcial. Era todo un padre.

-Ya lo creo- le dije.

Quedamos en un silencio incómodo, lo único que se oía era Edward revisando algunos libros.

-Bien, no quiero molestar- le dije mordiéndome el labio- mejor vuelvo en otro momento- comencé a caminar hacia la puerta, rezando por que me dejara ir.

-Bella, no te molestes, yo ya me iba, la biblioteca es toda tuya- dijo sonriendo. Pasó por al lado mío, aun sonriendo, y desapareció por la puerta.

-Seguro, toda mía- dije con ironía. Obviamente, Edward me oyó.

Decidí ignorarlo, no iba a dejar de hacer las cosas que quisiera por su presencia.

Me dirigí a la sección de latín, Carlisle me había inspirado para leer alguno que se me haya traspapelado.

Pero como siempre, él se metió en mi camino.

-Hola- me dijo con una media sonrisa. Esa felicidad no llegaba a sus ojos, es más, parecía algo contrariado.

-Hola- dije asintiendo secamente. Lo esquivé y seguí mi camino hacia el estante.

Comencé a buscar cualquier cosa para irme rápido. Sentí cómo se colocó detrás de mí, muy, muy cerca. Podía sentir su aliento frío en mi nuca. Un escalofrío me asaltó, haciendo que Edward sonriera, algo sorprendido.

-¿Necesitas algo?- le dije bruscamente, girándome para enfrentarlo. Pero ese fue el peor error de mi vida. En cuanto me di la vuelta, sus brazos se apoyaron en el estante, dejándome encerada. Pero aquella no era lo que me mantenía presa, lo que no me dejaba moverme era su mirada, eran esos ojos dorados, llenos de hermosura, que estaban a escasos centímetros de mi rostro. Y ni hablar de sus labios, curvados en esa sonrisa torcida que me derretía, tan cerca de los mío. Si solo se acercaran un poco más…

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- su aliento embriagante chocaba directamente en mis labios.

No pude más que asentir. Él sonrió triunfante.

-¿No hay más que esos libros de mitología?- dijo señalando un gran estante dedicado sólo a esa sección. ¿Acaso le parecían poco?

_Claro que para él nada es suficiente._

Cierto. ¡Cierto! Y yo estaba ahí, casi entregándome a él sin problemas. ¿Qué rayos me pasaba? ¿Es que ya me había vuelto loca?

_A este juego pueden jugar dos. _

Buena idea.

-¿No has encontrado lo que buscas?- le pregunte acercándome a su rostro. Sentí como exhaló todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones de golpe. Me acerqué aun más, haciendo que nuestros pechos se tocaran, vale aclarar que la blusa escotada que llevaba puesta me ayudó mucho a desconcentrarlo. Mi pecho vibró por el gruñido que se escapó del suyo, y eso fue demasiado.

Me tomó por la cintura con fuerza, presionando su cuerpo contra el mío, si hubiese sido humana ya me hubiese dado un paro cardio-respiratorio por su cercanía. Sus ojos se clavaban en mis labios, y fui acercando los míos cada vez más.

Pero cuando él iba a acortar la distancia, desvié mis labios a su oído derecho y le susurré con voz sensual:

-Cierto, olvidaba que para ti nada es suficiente.

A velocidad vampírica me alejé de él hacia la sección de mitología, observándolo desde allí.

Se había quedado exactamente en la misma posición, no le había dado tiempo a nada. Cuando logró recuperarse giró y me miró.

-Entonces- dijo con voz ahogada- eso piensas. Que no eres suficiente para mí. ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?- se acercó a mí, quedando a un metro de mí.

-Oh, claro que no Edward- le dije haciendo un gesto con la mano, como restándole importancia, mientras sonreía- eso pensaba cuando era humana, y seguramente era cierto- me acerqué hasta quedar a unos cinco centímetros de sus labios- aunque ahora, también es verdad, no soy suficiente para ti- me acerqué más- soy _demasiado_- le dije con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

No es que sea egocéntrica, pero no merecía tenerme con él. No después de lo que causó.

Me volví a alejar de él, pero esta vez hacia la puerta, no aguantaba más. Pero antes de poder tomar la manija de la puerta, él me alcanzó.

-Tienes razón, sé que no te merezco, lo supe siempre y- tomó aire- por eso me fui- me dijo con dolor en sus ojos.

Iba a decirle que no le creía cuando él me interrumpió.

-Bella, eso he querido decirte desde que llegué aquí, es lo que he querido decirte desde que me fui. Te amo Bella, siempre lo he hecho, te amo como el primer día, incluso más. La única razón por la que me fui fue porque creía que así te mantendría a salvo, pero me equivoqué. Créeme que ese fue el peor error de mi existencia y lucharé hasta remediarlo. Lucharé por tu perdón, y no me daré por vencido hasta conseguir tu amor.

¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? Despierta. Despierta. Despierta. Despierta. Esto no puede ser verdad. He soñado con esto por mucho tiempo hasta el punto de cansarme. Esta es la típica escena de mis sueños, pero luego viene la peor parte: la realidad. Esa maldita dimensión en la que las cosas no son como deseas, son crueles, y lo peor, es que son verdad.

-Di algo, por favor- suplicó Edward con el rostro descompuesto de dolor.

Pero no podía. No podía pensar con claridad, no ahora. ¿Que me amaba? Imposible, él no podía amarme. Jamás lo hizo, ¿o no?

_No, sólo lo dice porque su humana ya lo aburrió. _

Seguramente eso es. Seguramente su caprichosa humana lo aburrió y busca una nueva diversión, pero aquí no la encontrará.

Además, si solo hubiese querido mantenerme a salvo se hubiese quedado. No era tan difícil, no era un sacrificio enorme, al menos no si me amaba. Pero como no lo hacía, le fue muy sencillo encontrar alguna excusa para marcharse. Hipócrita.

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga Edward? ¿Que yo también te amo? ¿Que no importa el pasado? ¿Acaso pretendes que me lance a tus brazos y te diga cuánto te extrañé?- para ese entonces ya estaba gritando- Pues lo lamento Edward Cullen, pero no será así. Ya no más. Y no me vengas con eso de que pretendías protegerme, porque ambos sabemos que no es así. La realidad es que notaste que todo había llegado al extremo, y no querías cargar con mi muerte, lo único que querías es que tu consciencia estuviera limpia y en perfectas condiciones, únicamente eso. Únicamente tú, porque jamás te importó el amor que sentía por ti, jamás tuviste en cuenta todo lo que era capaz de hacer por ti, porque jamás fuiste capaz de amarme ni siquiera una centésima parte de lo que yo lo hacía- Edward me miraba con dolor, horror y sorpresa. Mi vista se había nublado por completo. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? No caí en cuenta de que era humana hasta que sentí la humedad en todas mis mejillas. No, no, no, no, no.

-Bella- dijo Edward en un susurro- ¿cómo?

¿Qué más daba? Ya lo había visto todo, ya no tenía sentido.

Sentí que el aire me faltaba, mi cabeza daba vueltas y mi corazón latía desbocadamente, era demasiado. No me contuve más y comencé a llorar como jamás lo había hecho. Lloraba desconsoladamente y sentí mis rodillas temblar. Me sentía débil y miserable. Mi cuerpo falló y esperé el impacto con el suelo, pero jamás llegó.

Unos firmes brazos me acunaron, y sentí una mullida superficie bajo mío.

-Shh, por favor tranquilízate- susurraba la voz de un ángel- estoy aquí, lamento haberte hecho daño, por favor mi amor, por favor, está todo bien.

No podía enfocar nada, tenía mis ojos cerrados con fuerza. ¿Es que ya había muerto? ¿Por qué me hablaba un ángel?

Mis pulmones ardían por la falta de aire, pero yo no podía respirar. Me quemaba el pecho. Comencé a desesperarme.

-Tranquila amor, por favor, respira, respira Bella, Bella. ¡Bella!

Dejé de escuchar esa hermosa voz, no pude distinguir nada más. La oscuridad se apoderó de mí, por fin me sentía en paz, al fin la realidad no me sometía a sus crueles redes. Me recordó a la noche en que supuestamente morí.

Morir es apacible, fácil. La vida, es más difícil.

¹N.d.A: imagen en mi perfil.

**Hola otra vez! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odian? Haganmelo saber, tendré en cuenta todas sus opiniones. Pronto se viene un EPOV! **

**Un beso, nos leemos.**

**A simple human. **


	16. Independencia

**Bien, aquí está el anteúltimo capítulo del POV Bella, ya falta poco para que sepan qué piensa Edward! Espero que les guste, gracias a todas por seguir mi historia, gracias por sus reviews..**

**Muchas gracias Laury por tu comentario, te dedico este cap!**

Independencia

Silencio. Tranquilidad. Paz. Todo era inconmensurable y calmo. Dolorosamente calmo. Era como estar en el ojo de la tormenta: desesperante. Saber que en cualquier segundo todo a tu alrededor se derrumbará era inaguantable. Y yo me encontraba en el centro, pero no sentía mi cuerpo, era como si no lograra ubicarlo.

Toda esa calma se disipó en cuanto sentí un frío aplastante en todo mi ser, y supe en dónde me encontraba. Me encontraba en _ese _lugar donde transcurrieron mis peores pesadillas.

No había luz ni oscuridad, simplemente vacío. Había visitado ese lugar muchas noches consecutivas luego de la partida de Edward, en mis pesadillas.

No sabía hacia dónde dirigirme, tampoco sabía si quedarme. Pero el frío era insoportable, abrumador, terminante.

Una película de imágenes contiguas comenzó a pasar por mis párpados. Los momentos cálidos y cariñosos en Phoenix con mi mamá, los días fríos y precisos en Forks con mi papá, las noches largas con Edward, las tardes lluviosas con Jacob.

Toda mi vida en un minuto, en un escaso minuto, y luego nada. Nada otra vez, otra vez sola.

Quizás ese era mi destino, la soledad. Edward me había dejado, Renee y Charlie hicieron lo mismo, y no me sorprendería si Demetri actuara igual. ¿Cómo alguien puede amarme cuando yo no puedo ofrecer lo mismo? Estando rota por dentro, no soy capaz de ofrecerle algo bueno a nadie.

Y quizás me merecía esto, si hubiese sido mejor novia, mejor hija, mejor amiga ahora no estaría sola. Si hubiese sido mejor, hoy sería feliz.

El hilo de mis pensamientos se detuvo cuando un aire gélido me inundó. Pero este no era doloroso, ni abrumador. Era agradable, placentero, cómodo, relajante, era único.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Y en ese momento comprendí que había muerto porque la voz del ángel más hermoso se dirigió a mí.

-Bella, despierta, Bella, por favor- decía, rogaba, imploraba. ¿Por qué un ángel rogaría? ¿Por qué su voz estaba triste? ¿Por qué me llamaba?

Poco a poco el vacío fue mostrando una luz, era amarillenta y mis ojos acostumbrados a la nada se quejaban. La luz se fue aclarando, y dejó entrever el rostro más hermoso y perfecto que haya visto en mi vida. Definitivamente estaba muerta.

-Bella- repitió aquella melodiosa voz- amor, responde, ¿me escuchas? Por favor Bella.

Y no pude más que obedecerle.

-Sí- contesté con voz pastosa.

Abrí mis ojos completamente y debí pestañear varias veces para acostumbrarme a la luz. Estaba recostada en un sillón, en una biblioteca. Biblioteca.

La sensación de desesperación que me invadió en un exiguo segundo es indescriptible. No estaba muerta, el ángel era Edward, y me llamaba porque en un estúpido error me debilité.

En un rápido movimiento me alejé hacia la otra punta del sillón, ya que él se encontraba casi encima de mí, luego de intentar salvarme.

Un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios y el recuerdo de nuestra charla asaltó mi mente. Acto seguido, el dolor volvió a su lugar habitual y la impotencia nubló mis sentidos.

¿Era necesario hacerme pasar por esto? ¿Por qué era tan cruel? ¿Qué le había hecho yo para merecer esto?

Pero ni siquiera él tuvo tiempo de hablar ya que Demetri entró a la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo y lo tomó por el cuello. Lo sostuvo contra la división de piedra.

-¿Qué le has hecho maldito? ¿No te alcanza con lastimarla con tu recuerdo que ahora también quieres hacerlo físico?- dijo con una voz filosa.

-Basta- dije levantándome rápido, muy rápido. Aun era humana, por lo que el mareo no se hizo esperar. Demetri no dudó, soltó a Edward y me sostuvo por la cintura. El interpelado seguía allí, callado. Ni siquiera había intentado defenderse.

Noté cómo, poco a poco, mi cuerpo se volvía más frío, mis sentidos más exactos, mi mente más capaz y mi corazón más duro.

-Creo que los tres hemos tenido suficiente por hoy, no necesitamos más- dije con determinación. Ahora sí estaba en condiciones.

Acerqué mi rostro a Demetri y le susurré:

-Sácame de aquí.

Él no vaciló y me dirigió hacia la salida trasera, que llevaba al patio mayor, donde se entrenaba a los neófitos.

Cuando pasó por el lado de Edward le dijo con voz amenazante:

-Si vuelves a lastimarla, en cualquier sentido, en cualquier circunstancia, la muerte no será el peor de los sucesos, te lo aseguro.

Lo tiré del brazo, apurándolo para salir de allí.

Vimos que Jasper y Emmett seguían en los entrenamientos, tal vez no estuve tanto tiempo inconsciente.

Hoy era un día soleado, nuestra piel destellaba como un diamante ante una luz muy brillante, así que nos dirigimos al bosque trasero, donde era más privado.

En la parte oeste del bosque había un árbol muy viejo que había sido derrumbado por una gran tormenta hacía años, siempre nos dirigíamos allí, era como nuestro lugar especial.

Él se sentó en el árbol, pude ver que estaba enojado.

-Demetri, no puedo ni imaginar lo difícil que es esto para ti, y no merezco que hagas todo esto. Sé que dijiste que explicaré todo cuando sea necesario, y ahora lo es.

Él no contestó, se limitó a mirarme con los ojos tristes.

_Mira lo que causaste. _

Silencio. Suspiré y me senté frente a él, con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo.

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres- me dijo acariciando mi mejilla derecha, pero en sus ojos vi el conflicto que se desataba dentro suyo al decir estas palabras.

Dios, era tan perfecto.

-Quiero hacerlo- le dije mientras me arrodillaba para alcanzar sus labios. En aquel beso le demostré todo lo que significaba para mí tenerlo conmigo. Tal vez no lo amaba, pero me sería imposible estar sin él.

«Hace cien años, unos meses antes de que me encontraran, yo vivía en Phoenix con mi madre. Ella volvió a casarse, su esposo, Phil jugaba béisbol profesional, y viajaba mucho, mi mamá se quedaba conmigo, pero sabía que no era feliz. Así que decidí irme a vivir un tiempo con mi papá a Forks, el lugar más lluvioso de los Estados Unidos, cosa que no me agradaba. Jamás me gustó la humedad, lo frío, nada de eso.- sonreí tímida- En Forks había una familia extraña, los Cullen. Pero sólo me socializaba con uno de ellos, sólo hablaba con Edward, cosa que era rara, supuestamente ninguno de ellos socializaba con nadie más que no fuera de la familia. Los días transcurrieron y las cosas se hacían cada vez más extrañas, hasta que supe la verdad: eran vampiros. Extrañamente, eso no me interesó, yo estaba...- dudé, no sabía cómo iba a tomarlo.

-Estabas enamorada- dijo resignado- no temas por mí, fue hace cien años- dijo, aunque parecía querer convencerse él mismo- continúa- me tomó la mano.

«Bien, estaba enamorada- lo dije algo insegura- y jamás tuve miedo de él o de su familia. Sabía que jamás me harían daño, al menos, no físicamente.- dije mirando al suelo. Él apretó mi mano- Tuvimos dificultades, claro, un rastreador intentó matarme, y casi lo logra pero Edward y su familia llegaron a tiempo- Demetri apretó sus labios pero no dijo nada- y en mi cumpleaños número dieciocho, mi último cumpleaños, Jasper se descontroló porque me corté el dedo e intentó matarme, fui una estúpida…

-¿CÓMO?- gritó exasperado- ¿No ves que te puso en riesgo desde un principio? ¿Es que acaso no notas a todo lo que te expuso Bella? ¡Lo peor de todo es que lo sigue haciendo!

-Demetri, si alguien aquí es culpable, soy yo. Yo decidí estar con Edward, y yo me hice cargo de las consecuencias que esa decisión suponía. Y si debo hacerlo ahora, también lo haré.

Él se calmó un poco, no del todo, y volvió a sentarse. Asintió para que prosiguiera.

-Unos días después él me dejó, alegando que debía irse con su familia y que ya no me amaba- lo dije como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Aunque estoy segura de que él pudo ver el dolor en mis ojos.

-¿Así sin más?- preguntó incrédulo.

-Así sin más- dije sonriendo con nostalgia.

-Amor, ¿sabes que con cada segundo que pasa me estás dando más razones para matarlo?- dijo con un tono de diversión, queriendo alivianar la situación.

Me levanté y me senté sobre su regazo, el me acercó a su rostro y juntó nuestras frentes.

-¿Y qué pasó en la biblioteca?- preguntó dudoso.

Suspiré e intenté sonar lo más superada posible.

-Dijo que se fue porque creía que así me protegía y que…

-Y que…

-Y que me amaba- le dije desviando su mirada.

Él no reaccionó como esperaba.

-Dime algo que no sepa- rió con amargura- pero, tal vez es cierto- dijo tomando mi rostro en sus manos.

-¿Qué dices?- le dije incrédula.

¿De qué diablos hablaba? ¿Es que él sí le creía?

-Amor, se dio cuenta de que era malo para ti, y decidió dejarte hacer tu vida como merecías- dijo con dulzura- yo haría lo mismo- agregó frunciendo el ceño.

Me levanté bruscamente.

-Entonces, además de apoyarlo, ¿me dices que también me dejarás?- le dije furiosa.

¿Qué le pasaba? No podía perderlo a él, no lo soportaría. ¿Es que acaso no entendía lo que significaba para mí?

-Tonta Belly Bells- dijo riendo- jamás- se levantó hasta ponerse frente a mí, intentó acariciarme pero no lo dejé- mírame- me sostuvo el rostro con las manos aplicando la fuerza justa para que no pueda zafarme- jamás te lastimaría. Me quedaré contigo tanto tiempo como tú lo desees- la intensidad de su mirada hizo que olvidara todo, absolutamente todo.

_Egoísta._

Era verdad. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Yo no soy capaz de darle nada de lo que merece y me enojo porque decida dejarme. Por mucho que me doliera, y las altas probabilidades de que no podría soportarlo, esa sería la mejor decisión de su vida. Alejarse de mí. Cualquier persona con capacidad de razonar lo haría.

Bajé la mirada, avergonzada.

-Lo siento- suspiré- yo soy todo lo contrario a lo indicado y pretendo que tú te quedes conmigo- reí sin ánimos- en todo caso, entendería tu decisión- dije y sin querer una mueca de dolor se ubicó en mi rostro.

Él sólo me miraba, no hablaba. Ni siquiera gesticulaba, era inquietante. Luego de cinco segundos que se me hicieron eternos habló:

-Bella, ¿en serio crees eso de ti misma?

Esquivé la profundidad de su mirada y volví a sentarme en el viejo árbol, sobre la fina capa verde de naturaleza que lo cubría, sin contestar.

-Bella- insistió- si es eso lo que piensas sobre ti misma he fallado en algo, claramente.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en ponerme sobre un pedestal?

-Demetri, ¿en qué puedes haberme fallado _tú_ si lo único que has hecho desde que llegué aquí ha sido ser amable conmigo, tratarme como la mejor persona del mundo, cumplir cada uno de mis caprichos, alentarme en la mínima cosa, protegerme, darme apoyo, y quererme? Dime, ¿te he ofrecido lo mismo a cambio? Ambos sabemos la respuesta, y lamentablemente es no. No he hecho más que darte problemas, no he dejado de complicarte la vida. Yo jamás funcionaré bien- cité las palabras que le había dicho algún día a Jacob- y tu mereces algo mejor que esto.

Él no se movió de su sitio, seguía allí, como una estatua. Luego de dos segundos se acercó a mí, poniéndose en la misma posición que yo había ocupado antes.

-Bella, desde que llegaste a mi vida me has hecho ser un hombre, alguien capaz de sentir algo por alguien más. Has hecho de mi existencia la mejor de las tragedias- dijo sonriendo, divertido. Iba a decirle que no podía ser cierto cuando me interrumpió- le has dado un sentido a mi vida que jamás creí encontrar. Sé que estás lastimada, y que eso es un gran obstáculo, pero te prometo a ti, aquí y ahora, hacer todo lo posible para revertir eso. Preciosa, desde que me propuse hacerte feliz supe que debía lidiar con estas cosas, siempre he sabido que jamás podrías amarme como amas a esa persona que te marcó, y ahora sé el nombre, admito que no es muy agradable- sonrió a medias, sin ganas- pero me conformo con que me hagas un espacio, por muy diminuto que sea, en tu corazón. De la manera en que tú desees, solo te pido un espacio. Nada más.

Lo que decía no tenía sentido. ¿Por qué quedarte cuando sigues sufriendo?

_Por la misma razón por la que tú sigues pensando en Edward cuando sabes que te lastima._

Por amor. Y tenía razón, no podía discutirle eso, yo hacía lo mismo. Sigo amando a Edward, por mucho mal que me cause no puedo dejar de amarlo. Pero Demetri estaba ocupando un lugar muy importante en mi corazón en este momento, y no era capaz de negarle nada.

Aun así, no parecía justo.

-Demetri, no puedo creer que estés diciendo esto, ¿un lugar en mi corazón? Eso te lo ganaste hace años, casi un siglo, desde el momento en que me sacaste la primera sonrisa. Yo no quiero perderte, no lo soportaría- suspiré- pero no puedes conformarte conmigo, no cuando…

-Bella- se puso de pie, tomando mi mano para que imitara su acción- déjame decidir eso a mí, ¿sí? Te quiero- dijo con la mirada más dulce que he visto en mi vida.

Iba a decirle que yo también, porque era cierto, quizás no lo amaba, pero sí sentía algo muy fuerte por él, pero esta vez tampoco me dejó terminar.

-No pido la misma respuesta a cambio cariño, el que estés aquí ya significa demasiado.

Lo besé como nunca, como si fuera nuestro último beso. Él respondió enseguida y me levantó en el aire en el medio de nuestro beso.

La pasión nos dominaba a ambos, y, honestamente, no me molestaba. ¿Cómo iba a sentirme incómoda con Demetri? Cuando él fue quien más confianza me ha dado.

Mi chaqueta de cuero negra terminó en el piso, y quedé con una blusa roja muy escotada, desprendí los primeros botones de su camisa y él comenzó a presionarme contra su cuerpo.

No sé qué hubiese pasado si no hubiésemos sentido el aroma de Chelsea acercándose, pero seguramente no me arrepentiría.

Nos separamos algo avergonzados.

-Eres muy deseable para tu propia seguridad- me dijo al oído- me vuelves loco- dijo mientras levantaba mi chaqueta del piso y me la ponía, luego rozó mi escote y subió la remera, tapando la piel expuesta- y lo mejor es que eres mía- sonrió sensualmente.

-¿Necesitas un comprobante?- le dije sonriendo mientras lo besaba.

-Claro que no- me dijo mientras se prendía los botones de su camisa.

-Vamos antes de que Chelsea se enoje, sino se descargará con Felix y nos estará molestando demasiado tiempo- ambos comenzamos a correr hacia donde Chelsea se encontraba mientras reíamos.

Felix y Chelsea han estado saliendo el último lustro, y es muy gracioso ver las peleas que tienen cuando Chelsea está de mal humor. Por lo general es porque Demetri la desobedece y eso le pone los pelos de punta, por lo que luego Felix lo molesta de todas las maneras posibles.

-Giorgio quiere verte Bella- dijo ella en cuanto llegamos.

¿Giorgio? ¿Es que había llegado?

-¿Por qué?- le pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

-Tú echaste a su niña mimada, ¿recuerdas?- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Oh, eso. ¿En dónde está?- pregunté sin ánimos, ya tenía demasiado con Edward y Demetri, a lo que también debía sumarse una tontería tan grande como esta.

-En recepción. Suerte- dijo como si no fuera lo apropiado antes de entrar a la biblioteca.

-Aro los envió a por él ¿verdad?

-Sí, olvidé decirte- dijo tomando mi mano, nos dirigió hacia una de las esquinas exteriores del castillo por lo que supuse que entraríamos directamente a recepción.

-No, en realidad no quise oírlo, me enojé con él por separarte de mí- admití algo avergonzada. No era muy común en mí demostrar todos mis sentimientos, pero claramente este día había sido la excepción.

Frenó en el medio del camino, deteniéndome junto a él.

-¿Alguna vez te dije lo perfecta que eres?- me preguntó tomándome por la cintura.

Creo que podía sentir el rubor en mis mejillas, aunque estuviera en mi forma de vampiro.

-Mmm, creo que no, sino ya te hubiera golpeado por parcial, adulador y mentiroso- dije mientras me ponía en puntas de pie para besarle la nariz.

Continuamos a paso humano hacia la entrada, donde pudimos visualizar a un vampiro alto, apenas musculoso, de pelo negro peinado hacia atrás y facciones duras. No era un adolescente, se parecía más a un hombre mayor bien conservado. Giorgio Giudici.

-Buenas tardes, amigos- dijo el viejo vampiro con un acento italiano muy notable.

-Buenas tardes- dije con voz alta, Demetri, que ya lo había visto, lo saludó con un «Hola Giorgio» muy informal.

-Amigo mío, ¿no me dejarías unos momentos a solas con tu compañera? Tenemos algunos temas de los cuales hablar- dijo sin dejar de sonreír. Era un buen mentiroso, esa falsa amabilidad me recordaba mucho a Aro.

A Demetri no pareció gustarle mucho esta idea.

-Giorgio, creo que sería mejor si lo arreglan otro día, Bella ha tenido un día muy agitado, y debe encargarse de los preparativos del baile para esta noche, tiene mucho trabajo- dijo intentando, en vano, sacarme de esta situación. ¡El baile! ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? Debería encargárselo a alguien más que no estuviera muy ocupado, yo ni siquiera iba a participar.

Volviendo a lo importante, yo no era ninguna cobarde, y no iba a dejar que un viejo vampiro que creía haberlo visto todo me intimidara, obviamente no me conocía.

-Oh, no te preocupes Demetri, puedo hablar con Giorgio y terminar con mis labores- le dije sonriendo.

_Falsa._

Cállate.

-Ya la escuchaste querido, entonces, ¿nos darías unos minutos?- vio nuestras manos unidas- te la devolveré en poco tiempo. No muerdo- dijo riendo. Demetri y yo reímos, pero fue únicamente por compromiso.

-Bien, te veré luego- dijo después de besarme en la mejilla.

-Adiós- dije resignada.

Demetri se alejó y Giorgio se sentó en uno de los sillones frente al mostrador, junto a la pared. Me hizo una seña con la mano para que lo acompañara. Me senté en elsillón contiguo.

-Bien, primero que nada quiero felicitarte por tus grandes capacidades querida- dijo con voz formal.

-Gracias señor- dije en el mismo tono de voz.

-Oh, llámame Giorgio por favor, somos familia- y ahí estaba su falsa sonrisa una vez más.

-Claro- dije algo cortante- si me disculpa, no creo que me haya solicitado para informalidades, ¿no es así?

-Oh, directa- dijo con una media sonrisa- me agrada, no andas con rodeos, muy bien. Entonces, supongo que sabrás por qué te solicité- me acusó.

-Claro que sí Giorgio, o, al menos, tengo una idea predominante- esperó a que continuara- le he prohibido la entrada a su hija humana hasta que yo decida lo contrario, y, puedo ver, que le ha molestado- le dije con mi ceja alzada. El interpelado abrió, solo un poco, los ojos, parecía sorprendido por mi manera de hablarle.

-Bueno, ya que lo pones así, claro que me ha molestado querida. Tú eres muy cercana a Aro, debes saber que me tiene mucha estima- se apoyó en el brazo del sillón, acercándose a mí- y que poseo demasiado poder- dijo con un tono que se me asemejó a la amenaza.

¿Creía que iba a asustarme? Que siga participando.

-Lo sé perfectamente Giorgio, y créame que no he querido faltarle el respeto, pero tampoco permitiré que la guardia se distraiga por tener a una humana aquí. No a su hija, a una _humana. _Porque ella es eso, si bien lleva su apellido, tal vez afuera goce del más alto de los prestigios, pero aquí, si no es vampiro, no tiene valor- le dije con voz fría y calculadora, iba a espetarme algo, pero no lo dejé- además, me extrañó de usted que no respetara una de las reglas más importantes de Aro: "si no nos alimentan o benefician, no entran". Y no creo que desee que su hija sea fuente de energía para alguien de aquí.

Se levantó con brusquedad, sus ojos echaban chispas.

-Mira Isabella, mi hija desea entrar aquí, y tu no impedirás eso, esto voy a comunicárselo a Aro, hasta donde yo sé eres solo una integrante más de esta guardia- su enojo era notable a leguas de distancia. Me puse en pie y me acerqué a él.

-Giorgio, lo lamento, pero su hija desobedeció una orden explícita, me faltó el respeto y perjudicó a la guardia, puede discutirlo con Aro, pero la orden la di yo, por lo que le puedo decir que Aro no lo apoyará como usted desea. Su hija no ingresará a este castillo hasta nuevo aviso, es mi última palabra- le dije con toda la autoridad, determinación y frialdad posible.

¿Quién se creía que era para decirme a mí qué hacer? Nadie, absolutamente nadie.

Salí de allí con toda la calma posible, debía hablar con Aro, esto no quedaría así. Yo había dado una orden, él sabía que no le convenía tenerme de enemiga.

Porque ya no era como antes, ahora era independiente de todo aquello que me dominaba, era libre de decidir a mi manera, y solo había una persona capaz de cambiar aquello: yo misma.

Fui directamente al cuarto de Aro, enojada, indignada y decidida. Ahora iban a cambiar las cosas.

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bella será muy dura con Aro? ¿Qué le impondrá? ¿Qué creen que pasará en el baile? ¿Qué quieren que pase allí? Dejen sus comentarios, leo todos y tengo todo en cuenta!**

**Nos leemos pronto. Besos.**

**A simple human.**


	17. Salvame

**Perdón por la tardanza! Gracias por todos sus comentarios, son geniales! Aquí les dejo otro cap, espero que les guste. Nos leemos abajo. Un beso. **

Sálvame

-Me parece muy bien la decisión que tomaste, hija- dijo Aro con calma.

Nos encontrábamos en su cuarto que se ubicaba en la planta baja y era el más grande de todo el castillo. Además de él y Sulpicia, sólo yo había entrado allí.

-Bien, entonces ¿por qué tengo a este intento de vampiro replicando? No permitiré que me hable así una vez más- le dije enojada.

El interpelado parecía ofendido. Quizás él no era el culpable de fondo, pero en estos momentos era el único con el que me descargaría.

-Hija, entiendo tu enojo, pero quiero que sepas que no ha sido mi culpa- ni que me hubiera leído la mente- Giorgio es un poco…

-¿Arrogante? ¿Egocéntrico? ¿Altanero? ¿Orgulloso? ¿Imperioso? ¿Soberbio? ¿Vanidoso?- tenía una lista interminable, pero había puntos más importantes que aclarar. Aro río por mis adjetivos.

-Es algo pretensioso- se me olvidó esa- la última vez que se alojó aquí todo el mundo cumplió con sus órdenes- claramente yo no estaba aquí- pero es obvio que no te teníamos con nosotros- rió suavemente. O podía leer mis pensamientos, cosa que era imposiblemente posible, o me conocía demasiado bien- mi punto, querida, es que lo hemos mal acostumbrado. Siente respeto hacia mí, y creo que yo seré al único al que obedezca. Pero al mismo tiempo, sabe que no seré tan duro ni parcial con él, cuando nos conocemos hace más de mil años. Por esta vez hija, concédele lo que pide- dijo acercándose a mí.

Entonces no iba a apoyarme. Aro no estaba de mi lado. Era estúpido, pero me sentía como una niña pequeña cuando su padre muestra interés en algunos de sus compañeros por ser mejor y se siente desplazada.

-Entonces, mi opinión carece de sentido para ti- dije con un tono entre ofendida y enojada.

Aro se dio cuenta enseguida, y se acercó hacia donde estaba yo, pasó su brazo por mis hombros y me dijo con voz suave:

-Claro que no, eres mi hija, y todo lo que digas es importante para mí, pero Giorgio es importante…

-¿Más que yo?- no solo me refería a lo sentimental, ¿qué don tenía Giorgio que yo no pudiera adquirir? Absolutamente ninguno. Aro notó el doble sentido.

-Por supuesto que no, él es un viejo amigo que ni siquiera posee un don impresionante, y puede revelarse contra mí en cuanto mi forma de ser deje de agradarle- me giró para que lo vea a los ojos. Esos ojos rojos y escalofriantes- en cambio, tú eres la vampiro más poderosa de todos los tiempos, y además de eso, eres mi hija, estamos conectados por sangre y ponzoña, jamás me traicionarías- dijo con una mirada profunda e intensa. No sé por qué razón supe que no se refería únicamente al tema de Giorgio, era como si quisiera "recordarme" que no podía irme de su lado, que jamás podría ponerme en su contra.

En tal caso, ¿a dónde iría? No tenía otro hogar fuera del castillo, tampoco tenía familia fuera de la guardia. Los Volturis eran todo lo que tenía.

-Lo sé, y tú eres mi padre, tú tampoco podrías traicionarme, de cualquier manera posible, no podrías- le dije presionándolo, si él lo hacía conmigo, ¿por qué yo no?

Creí verlo nervioso. Me estaba ocultando algo, lo sabía.

-Claro que no Bella, jamás- juró.

Veamos, en teoría yo era su única hija. También mostraba preferencia por Alec y Jane, pero no era lo mismo. Alec me contó, en una de las muchas tardes que pasábamos juntos, que Aro mismo había masacrado una aldea para salvarlos a él y su hermana. Aun recuerdo con exactitud los escalofríos que recorrieron todo mi cuerpo cuando me lo relató.

» Fue hace mucho tiempo, cerca del 1700, cuando las creencias sobre vampiros, brujos y hombres lobos predominaban y eran condenadas con pena de muerte. Nuestra madre había muerto al darnos a luz, por lo que nuestro padre debió encargarse solo de nosotros. Él nos odiaba, seguramente por el hecho de haber matado a su esposa al nacer, y jamás se empeñó en ocultarlo. Pasábamos días enteros sin comer, y de no ser por una de nuestras vecinas, hubiéramos muerto de inanición. Vivía golpeándonos, a mi no me importaba, sólo pensaba en Jane, eran tan pequeña, no en edad, claro que teníamos los mismos años, sino que la veía tan indefensa, no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Cada vez que me interponía entre ellos terminaba inconsciente, ni siquiera podía sentir mi cuerpo. El dolor que ha sufrido Jane, puedo asegurar, nadie más lo ha vivido. Pero no nos odiaba solo por haber asesinado a su mujer: Jane y yo éramos algo… extraños. Comenzaron a notarlo cuando teníamos quince años de edad, cada vez que Jane se enojaba, los aldeanos comenzaban a sentir punzadas de dolor, mínimas, pero las sentían. Y cuando yo me enojaba, se sentían desorientados. Decían que sus vistas se nublaban, que sus oídos palpitaban y que su olfato se disipaba. Pero nosotros no podíamos controlarlo. Al principio no le dieron importancia, tampoco nosotros.

El día que nuestro padre quiso abusar de Jane, todo explotó. Comenzó a gritar de dolor, podía mantenerse en pie, pero no se movía. Lo escuché desde afuera, y fui a ver qué pasaba, junto con otros vecinos. Jane estaba de pie frente a él, mirándolo fijamente, mientras nuestro progenitor aullaba de dolor. La gente de la aldea no lo soportó, y nos juzgaron de brujos. Nos enviaron a la hoguera, y en el momento exacto en el que echaron fuego a los pastos secos, Aro y Cayo llegaron, ellos dos acabaron con la aldea en cuestión de minutos. Cayo fue quien nos convirtió, y desde ese momento hemos pertenecido aquí «

Era imposible imaginarse las cosas que han tenido que vivir, y yo que me quejo de mi vida amorosa, cuando hay cosas peores.

Mi punto, dejando de lado las historias escalofriantes, es que ni Jane ni Alec fueron mordidos por Aro. Pero yo sí, yo era la única que tenía una conexión de sangre y ponzoña con él. Sin contar a su hermana biológica y esposa de Marco, Dídima, que había sido asesinada hacía siglos.

-Aro, quiero pedirte algo- dije decidida. Ya no me pasarían por encima, nadie. No quería sonar como una niña mimada, porque imitaría la posición de Lisa, pero era inconcebible que una tonta humana no respetara mis órdenes. ¿En dónde me dejaba eso? Me dejaba en el lugar de alguien sin poder, no pretendía que todos los vampiros existentes cumplan mis caprichos, solo quería mostrarle a Giorgio que el mundo no se acomodaría siempre a sus pies.

-Dime hija- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Tú eres mi creador, y yo soy tu única creación…

-Hija. Mi única hija por ponzoña, Bella- dijo interrumpiéndome. Mi plan estaba funcionando.

-Con más razón, soy tu única hija, y tú eres el líder aquí, y en cualquier parte del mundo. ¿No crees que es injusto que un simple vampiro desobedezca las órdenes de la hija "legítima" del líder de los Volturis? Incluso peor, ¿qué se diría de nosotros, si una insignificante humana desobedece a la hija del líder mayor?- le dije con voz inocente.

Aro reflexionó sobre mis palabras, y cayó en cuenta.

-Quieres más poder- dijo finalmente con una media sonrisa.

Era mejor si se lo tomaba así, no sé qué hubiera hecho si se enfurecía.

-No, con que esa humana no entre al castillo me conformo- le dije con una sonrisa angelical. Él rió, me palmeó la coronilla y se sentó en uno de los finos sillones de su habitación.

-Hablaré con Giorgio, si eso te hace feliz- me dijo resignado. Esa imagen era la misma de un padre resignado, tal vez en realidad me consideraba su hija. Quién sabe.

-Aro- me ubiqué a su lado en el gran sillón- no es un simple capricho, es sólo que…- suspiré- dime, ¿cómo te sentirías si una humana caprichosa y mimada te desobedece y luego viene su padre, molesto y altanero, a quejarse por la reprimenda que le diste?

El susodicho río por mi pregunta, y luego suspiró.

-Bella, prometo que nadie más te desobedecerá, ¿sí? Si debo hacer una audiencia para decretarte un estatus mayor en la guardia lo haré. No te preocupes- dijo con sinceridad.

Wow. ¿Una audiencia? Definitivamente me ve como su hija. Ya empezaba a sentirme culpable y caprichosa.

-Aro, no te pido eso, solo te pido que apoyes mis decisiones, solo que estés de mi lado- dije mirando la suave superficie roja del sofá. Él notó la pesadez de mis palabras.

-Isabella- dijo serio- las cosas que he hecho por ti no las he hecho por ninguno de tus hermanos, siempre estaré de tu lado- me dijo con honestidad en sus ojos.

Jamás me había hablado así, no sabía si creerle o no. Tal vez solo lo decía para mantenerme de su lado, pero también estaba la posibilidad de que sea verdad. Aunque no me imaginaba a Aro sintiendo algo verdadero por alguien. Solo veo cariño en sus ojos cuando observa a Sulpicia.

-Pero, dime, ¿hay algo más que debas contarme respecto a los Giudici?- me dijo con intención.

Sabía a qué se refería.

-Bien- dije dudosa- si lo que quieres saber es cómo me faltó el respeto- suspiré- bueno, además de quebrantar mi imposición, se metió en un terreno peligroso- mi voz era apenas un susurro.

-Continúa- dijo preocupado.

-Bien- repetí- mencionó algunas cosas dolorosas de mi pasado…

-¿Y cómo pudo ella saberlas?- cuestionó perspicaz.

Touché. Él estaba metiéndose en el mismo terreno. Auch.

-Bueno- para este entones casi tartamudeaba- conoce a los Cullen, y ellos forman parte de ese pasado- le confesé.

Era justo, él había me había ofrecido una audiencia de decreto para darme más poder y yo no podía contarle por qué demonios sabía acerca de la existencia de vampiros siendo humana.

Aro, para mi sorpresa, comenzó a reír con ganas. ¿Qué le pasaba? Pareció oírme gritarle en mi mente, ya que se puso serio y dijo:

-Bella, no voy a hacerte pasar por esto. Sé que lo que te diré no va a gustarte, pero no te traicionaré- dijo guiñándome un ojo divertido- hace unos días, vi los pensamientos de Carlisle- dijo muy lento, volviendo a ponerse serio.

Lo sabía todo. Absolutamente todo. Desde mi estúpido amor por Edward hasta el mínimo, absurdo e imperceptible detalle de mi desgraciada existencia.

Él notó el asombro en mi rostro.

-Sé que no deseabas que supiera la historia- dijo algo receloso.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- pregunté inocente, aun sin poder creer que supiera todo.

-Bueno, creo que cien años de silencio es una manera muy sutil de dármelo a entender- dijo divertido.

¿Y cómo podía yo contarle eso? Primero, ¿quién me aseguraría que al contarle no castigarían a los Cullen por no guardar el secreto? Segundo, ¿por qué al rey de los vampiros le interesaría la estúpida historia amorosa de una estúpida humana con un estúpido vampiro? Tercero, ¿cómo diablos lograría relatar la peor desgracia de mi vida que, en ese momento, había sucedido hacía poco, matándome en el proceso?

No había manera. Era, desde cualquier perspectiva, muy doloroso, desdichado y miserable.

-No te juzgo Bella- dijo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos-sólo que me sorprendió que no confiaras en mí- dijo serio.

-No es eso- me apresuré a decir- no me sentía lista para contárselo a alguien, no en ese momento, y como luego dejaste de insistir decidí dejar las cosas como estaban.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio un largo rato.

-Solo, no dejes que te afecte. En esta semana, junto a Demetri te he visto sonreír mucho más que en el último siglo, nadie debe interferir en eso, no des tu consentimiento para destruirte, ¿sí?

Dijo todo esto mientras se ponía de pie y abría la puerta para mí.

-Claro- le dije sonriendo a medias.

Cuando pasaba por el marco de la puerta agregó:

-No pierdas tiempo y ahórrate los pensamientos pesimistas que tienes un baile que organizar.

Casi me había olvidado. Casi.

-Oh, cierto, el baile- dije sin entusiasmos.

-Vamos, despéjate un poco, ¿qué se diría de nosotros si la legítima hija del líder de los Volturis no es una buena anfitriona?- dijo divertido, utilizando mi frase anterior.

Reí, apenas.

-Claro, debemos dar una buena impresión- dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, obviamente falsa.

-Bien, chica honesta- rió- ve a terminar los preparativos, yo me encargaré de nuestro asunto- dijo esto último suspirando.

-Claro- esta vez, aunque sea apenas un poco, sonreí de verdad.

Me retiré del cuarto sin gana alguna de organizar el baile. Pero sabía de alguien que le encantaría.

Luego de darme ánimos y fuerzas, golpeé su cuarto.

Claramente me estaba esperando.

-Hola Bella- dijo con su voz cantarina desde su gran cama color borgoña.

-Hola Alice- dije resignada. Ya lo sabía.

-Solo necesito a Chelsea para las cortinas y a Demetri para los muebles- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

A ella le encantaría organizar este estúpido baile, y si yo no iba a acercarme siquiera a ese salón, al menos no antes del tiempo que debo estar allí, por qué no concederle ese deseo.

-Bien, lo que pidas, lo tendrás, solo debes hablarlo con Regina y ella te conseguirá lo que necesites. Le dediqué una sonrisa imperceptible y me dispuse a salir.

-Ah, ¿Bella?- dijo dudosa. Esa voz. Los cien años se hicieron humo. La conocía demasiado, algo había hecho.

-Si Alice- le dije mirándola con las cejas arqueadas- ¿es que tienes algo para decirme?

Alice nerviosa era una imagen tanto tierna como graciosa.

-Amm, sí, en realidad no es nada de otro mundo, ya sabes- dijo jugando con sus manos en su regazo.

-Dime Alice- le dije acercándome hacia ella.

-Bueno, ya sabes que me encanta ir de compras, y, bueno, le compré los vestidos a Esme y Rose, claro y el mío, y también…

-Y también…

-Bueno, fue un simple impulso, ya sabes, no debes ponértelo si no quieres, pero no pude evitarlo, sigues siendo mi hermana- en esta última parte su mirada se fijó en el suelo, y vi el dolor que le causaba pronunciar esas palabras. No iba a enojarme con ella. Al menos, no hoy.

-Me compraste un vestido- no era una pregunta.

-Sí- dijo mordiéndose el labio como una niña pequeña.

-Sin mi consentimiento.

-Sí- el piso se le hacía muy interesante.

Sabía que no podía permitir que entraran a mi vida, pero no podía cortarle la ilusión a Alice. No cuando un puchero se asomaba en su rostro. Aun así, la línea entre todos nosotros sigue existiendo.

-Gracias- se sorprendió, y por un momento, sus ojos se desenfocaron de la realidad. Había visto mi decisión. Gracias a Dios, la entendió.

-¿En serio?- dijo con un brillo en los ojos que me hizo sonreír. Alice era toda una niña.

-¿En serio qué? ¿Es que acaso no quieres que lo use?- le dije fingiendo una ofensa.

-No, no, no, no, no. Claro que no, es que no puedo creer que vayas a usarlo ¡es increíble!- no respiró en toda esa oración. Aunque no lo necesitara, no dejaba de ser extraño.

Pude ver en su rostro cuánto quería saltar y abrazarme, pero se contuvo, y estuve agradecida.

-Bien, creo que no tienes mucho tiempo, será mejor que te apures- le dije amablemente.

-Claro- pestañeó varias veces- tu vestido ya está en tu habitación.

¿Qué?

Creo que mi expresión habló por sí sola, ya que enseguida agregó algo avergonzada:

-Tenía un presentimiento de que dirías que sí.

No pude más que negar con la cabeza y sonreír. No cambiaría jamás.

-¿Estás lista amor?- preguntó Demetri desde el otro lado de la puerta de mi habitación.

Todos los invitados se encontraban en el gran salón, el que aun no había visto, y ya debíamos asistir al tan esperado baile. Nótese el sarcasmo.

Eché una ojeada más a mi reflejo en el espejo.

El vestido que Alice había elegido era precioso, sinceramentei. Era color dorado, con un escote sensual, con detalles en pedrería muy fino. La caída era sencilla, llegaba hasta mis tobillos. Heidi me había peinado, y se había pasado: en mi coronilla había hecho una trenza con mi propio pelo, dejando unos mechones sueltos al frente, y acomodando el resto en una rosca atrás.

-Sí Dem- dije dirigiéndome hacia la puerta. Cuando la abrí, creí ver a un modelo en vez de a mi novio.

Tenía puesto un traje negro de terciopelo, con una camisa blanca y una corbata negra, era sencillo, como cualquier hombre iría a un baile, pero en él era diferente. Le quedaba hermoso.

-Disculpe seños, ¿ha visto a mi novio por aquí?- dije fingiendo. Él me siguió el juego.

-Oh, es una lástima que usted tenga novio señorita, debe ser un hombre muy afortunado, en verdad le envidio.

Reí con ganas, este hombre sí que sabía levantarme el humor.

-Ya basta adulador, que tendré que besarte para que de tu boca dejen de salir tonterías- dije mientras le daba un casto beso en los labios, dejándole mi labial rojo sangre en los suyos.

-Entonces estaré piropeándote toda la noche- dijo tomándome por la cintura.

-Inténtalo, veamos cómo sales de esa- le dije riendo aun más fuerte contra sus labios. Sus risas no se hicieron esperar.

-¿Nos vamos bella dama?- preguntó ofreciéndome su brazo, como en las viejas películas.

-Claro caballero- dije tomando su brazo.

El salón estaba irreconocible. Alice había hecho un milagro. Cortinas rojas colgaban de quién sabe dónde, adornos dorados en las puertas, sillas y mesas elegantes y finas se encontraban en las esquinas. Los tronos no estaban y en su lugar había una orquesta tocando, y en el medio del salón una pista, donde varias parejas habían comenzado a bailar al suave compás de la música. No estaba tan mal.

-Alice se lució- dijo Demetri a mi lado.

-Eso es quedarse corto- dije sonriendo- no será una tortura, o al menos, no tan dolorosa.

Él rió apretándome más a su cuerpo. Chelsea y Félix, que habían estado bailando hasta recién se acercaron a nosotros.

¿No bailan?- preguntó ella.

-Esa es una pregunta tonta bebé, ¿no ves que Bella es el único vampiro con dos pies izquierdos?- dijo Félix con una sonrisa burlona.

Demetri comenzó a reír, pero ni a mí ni a Chelsea nos causó gracia.

-¿Es una pregunta qué?- dijo mi amiga con una ceja alzada.

Era muy gracioso ver a Félix entre nervioso y asustado.

-Una pregunta muy inteligente mi amor, una muy inteligente- dijo el interpelado intentando besarla. Intentando. Porque Chelsea lo esquivó muy rápido.

-Uy, creo que eres el primer vampiro que pasará la noche en un incómodo sofá, _sólo_- dije fingiendo angustia.

-Ja ja, que graciosa eres Bella- dijo Félix entrecerrando sus ojos.

-No es mala idea- dijo Chelsea con sus manos en su barbilla, "reflexionando". La cara que puso Félix no tenía precio. Para ese momento Demetri no daba más de la risa, sus carcajadas sacudían mi cuerpo. Eso me hizo sonreír, era tan lindo.

Recorrí el salón con mis ojos una vez más y pude ver que había mucho vampiros, demasiados. Pero lo que llamó mi atención, o, mejor dicho, lo que le llamó la atención a mi dolor, fue ver a Edward de la mano de una vampiro de ojos dorados y cabellos rojizos: Tanya. Fue una gran punzada a mi dolor.

Edward me miró, en el mismo instante en el que mis ojos recorrían sus manos entrelazadas, y como acto reflejo, él soltó la mano de su acompañante. Seguramente mi mueca de dolor era patética. Quiso acercarse a mí, pero le di una indirecta muy directa aferrándome al cuerpo de Demetri. Él comprendió.

Demetri estaba mirando hacia algún punto del salón, rogaba en mi fuero interno con que ese punto no fuera Edward. Pero como un regalo del cielo, eso no pasó.

-Amor, creo que Aro quiere hablarte- dijo mi novio observándome.

Inmediatamente disimulé una sonrisa, y extrañamente, funcionó.

-Ya vuelvo- dije besándole una mejilla.

-Aquí te espero- dijo con ternura.

-Te aburrirás, ve a bailar, o a tomar una copa- dije riendo.

-Como diga señorita, olvidaba que debo respetar las órdenes de la hija legítima del cabecilla de los vampiros- dijo poniéndose firme.

-Cállate- dije rodando mis ojos.

-Ve, no hagas esperar a tu padre- dijo riendo.

Me dirigí hacia Aro, no sin antes propinarle un buen golpe en las costillas a Demetri, se lo merecía. Él se encontraba conversando con unos vampiros que no conocía. Al menos conocía a uno: Giorgio.

-Ven querida, quiero presentarte a unos amigos, ellos son de Rusia, él es Lév- señaló a un vampiro alto, musculoso, de cabellos rubio ceniza y ojos rojos- y ellos son sus acompañantes: Petrona, Alvin, Alisha y Otto- con su pálida mano señaló al resto del clan. Todos eran rubios, sin excepción alguna. Las mujeres, Petrona y Alisha eran muy hermosas, y los hombres, Otto y Alvin parecían estatuas griegas- bueno, y él- señaló al padre de la caprichosa humana- es Giorgio, pero creo que ya se conocen- dijo en voz más baja.

-Amigos- prosiguió- ella es mi hija Isabella- dijo con orgullo.

-Hasta que te conocemos querida- dijo la mujer que sostenía la mano de Lév, su esposa, al parecer, Petrona, mientras me daba un beso en cada mejilla.

-Hemos oído habar mucho de ti- dijo Lév besando mi mano.

-Buenas noches- dijeron los dos restantes al unísono, Otto y Alisha, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Buenas noches a todos, es un placer conocerlos- dije inclinando mi cabeza- Buenas noches Giorgio, ¿cómo la estas pasando?- pregunté con una enorme sonrisa.

-Hasta hace un momento, perfectamente- dijo imitándome.

Aro le dedicó una mirada de desaprobación, y él, orgulloso, dijo:

-¿Por qué no siguen conversando? No quiero molestar a la niña prodigio. Hasta pronto- se marchó con gracia hacia donde estaban el resto de sus hijos: Francesco, Leonardo, Antuán, Giovanna, Paola e Irene. ¿Ya mencioné que eran italianos verdad?

Poco a poco la noche fue transcurriendo, pude ver a los Cullen, Alice, Esme y Rosalie estaban hermosas, sus vestidos eran espectaculares. Y bueno, los hombres Cullen estaban extraordinarios en sus trajes de noche.

Bailé con Demetri, por supuesto, con Félix, con Alec y Aro.

Todos estaban en la pista, y muy pocos en las mesas. Aro ya les había dado la bienvenida a todos y ahora estaba bailando lentamente con Sulpicia, jamás los había visto así.

Yo me encontraba en la mesa más cercana a la orquesta, cuando una sombra roja se me acercó: Ashley.

-Hola Bella- dijo con entusiasmo.

-Hola Ashley- dije sonriendo, esta pequeña tenía ánimos para lo que le propongas.

-¿Es que estás aburrida? ¡Mira lo que es esto! Ya averigüé quién organizó todo, y pienso contratarla para mi próximo cumpleaños. Quiero que haga lo mismo en mi casa. Claro que estás invitada Bella, igual que Demetri, es en unos meses, quizás puedas venir con nosotros a Noruega, ¡será genial! Podremos ir a los mejores pubs, saldremos de excursiones, y hay osos polares perfectos para ti, no morirás de sed, también iremos…

¿Cómo pudo sacar todas esas ideas a partir de un "estas aburrida Bella"?

-Ashley Ashley Ashley- dije interrumpiéndola.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- preguntó mirando hacia todos lados furtivamente.

-Sí, que tu boca no deja de soltar palabras- dije riendo muy fuerte. Sus risas de niña no se hicieron esperar. Cuando pudimos calmarnos me dijo:

-Es que tú no aprovechas el tiempo para hablar. Piénsalo, si una persona te pregunta algo o te habla sobre algo, sólo te da tiempo hasta que respires, y si hay algo que querías decirle, ya no puedes, porque tu tiempo ya pasó. Así que es mejor si unes todo en una sola oración, así después no tienes que arrepentirte por nada y…

-Ashley, ya entendí- dije aun riendo- oraciones largas en breve tiempo.

Ambas reímos.

-Mi punto principal era qué hacías sentada aquí.

-Y alabar a Alice e invitarme a Noruega para tu cumpleaños- dije sonriendo. Su grito de felicidad hizo que muchos vampiros nos observaran. Entre ellos, los Cullen que habían dejado de bailar y estaban en una mesa no tan alejada de la nuestra.

-Cierto, cierto, cierto. ¡Debes venir con nosotros! Aunque sea un mes, di que sí. Aguarda- du pequeña frente se pobló de arrugas- ¿quién es Alice?

Era consciente de que todos los Cullen escuchaban nuestra conversación.

-Primero, estás loca si piensas que iré a Noruega, y mucho menos pasar un mes en la misma casa que el hermano de tu cuñada. Y segundo, Alice es quien organizó todo esto.

Ignoró lo que dije acerca de Jack.

-Oh, Alice… Cullen, ¿verdad?- asentí con un suspiro.

Pasaron dos segundos en los que no habló. Vaya a saberse qué estará maquinando esa cabecita.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Bella?- dijo dudosa.

-No es buen comienzo- dije sonriendo- dispara.

-¿Por qué cazas animales?

¿Qué? ¿Por qué salía con eso ahora?

-¿Por qué preguntas?- dije insegura.

-Tú conoces a los Cullen- no estaba preguntando.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Hay otro clan que tampoco mata humanos, y son muy unidos a los Cullen, por lo que pude ver- frunció su ceño- dime, ¿cómo es posible que no los conozcas y que sigas el mismo estilo de vida que ellos?

-Coincidencia- dije con seguridad.

-Claro que no- dijo riendo- los conoces, ¿por qué no lo admites?

-¿Por qué debería admitirlo si no es cierto?- ya me ponía nerviosa.

-Porque si no debes darme una buena y factible explicación acerca de cómo concluiste sobrevivir a base de animales, o si copiaste eso de alguien más. Y si hay una historia detrás debes contármela con lujo de detalles, y si hay amor, ni hablar, ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas, y luego no te salvarás de mi interrogatorio sobre cómo te sentiste…

-Está bien Ashley, ¡los conozco!

-Lo sabía- dijo para sí misma- ahora, ¿por qué no lo querías admitir?- el interrogatorio comenzaba.

-Oye oye oye pequeña. Creí que si te contestaba no habría interrogatorio de ningún tipo.

Una suave voz nos interrumpió.

-¿Por qué siempre te empeñas en espantar a la única persona que escucha dos oraciones tuyas en un solo día? ¿Eh?- preguntó Leonard con el ceño fruncido y sus palmas hacia arriba.

-¿Por qué no vas a buscar a tu nueva noviecita antes de que tu don se invierta y ella desaparezca de tu vista? ¿Eh?- dijo Ashley con la misma expresión. En verdad eran dos gotas de agua.

-Está bien, hasta aquí llegaran los duelos, ¿sí?

-Seguro, ¿bailas conmigo Bella?- dijo Leonard contrariado.

-Claro- dije.

Bailamos un rato, hasta que Emmett quiso sacarme a bailar.

-Vamos, quiero ver si mi pequeña hermanita sigue teniendo dos pies izquierdos- había dicho. No pude negarme.

No habíamos terminado una canción, cuando Edward apareció de la mano de Rosalie.

-Hagamos un cambio- dijo ella sonriendo. ¿Desde cuándo tanta amabilidad para conmigo?

-No se preocupen, ya me iba- dije retirándome. Pero una firme mano me sostuvo antes de dar un paso.

-Poe favor – rogó con su voz aterciopelada. ¿Cómo negarme?

_Como alguien con dignidad._

-¿Es que tu compañera no quiere bailar y estás buscando algún reemplazo? Pues lamento comunicarte que aquí no lo encontrarás.

No lo dejé contestarme y salí de allí más rápido que un humano .Quería salir de allí, alejarme de todo, pero sabía que no podía. Al menos en mi cuarto estaría a salvo, aunque se unos minutos.

Le dije a Demetri que me retiraba, me despedí de Aro, y me dispuse a irme.

Cuando iba a tomar el ascensor directo a mi habitación vi a Edward entrando por un costado.

-¿También te vas?- preguntó suavemente.

-Sí- dije cortante.

-Podemos compartirlo- apretó el botón correspondiente.

-No te preocupes, puedo usar las escaleras- dije mirando hacia el piso.

Un largo y profundo suspiro salió de sus perfectos labios y en un escaso segundo me vi envuelta por sus brazos.

-¿Es que no entiendes que quiero pasar tiempo contigo, por más mínimo que sea, quiero que en ese tiempo al menos me escuches- rogó. Eso me hizo explotar.

-¿Es que no entiendes que no lo vale? ¿No entiendes que ya todo acabó? Tú hiciste tus elecciones, y por mucho que me dolió, las respeté. Ahora es mi turno, y ya lo hice. Y puedo asegurarte que tú no formas parte de ellas, así que…

Dejé de gritar, eso no me serviría de nada. Me calmé, y le hablé con más suavidad.

-Sólo no lo hagas-apoyé mis manos en su pecho- no lo intentes porque no lo vale. Edward, por favor, por favor, no arruines lo poco que he construido hasta ahora. Mi felicidad está aquí, entonces por favor no la arruines, no eches a perder todo. Por favor no lo hagas.

Disminuyó la fuerza de su agarre, y limpió mis lágrimas. ¿Lágrimas? Rayos, en un solo día ya me había transformado dos veces. Esto estaba mal.

-Por favor no lo hagas tú, por favor entiende que estoy enamorado de ti, que siempre ha sido así si tan solo…

Ya me tenía harta. Mi enojo se acrecentaba cada vez más.

-No Edward- dije con ira- tú no te enamoraste de mí, sino de ti cuando estás conmigoii. Y eso es muy diferente.

Como pude me marché, dejando con él mi alma, mi corazón y la poca dignidad que me quedaba.

Cuando estuve en mi cuarto lloré hasta quedarme dormida.

Unas frías manos me despertaron.

-¿Qué pasó Bells?- dijo Demetri.

-Me hace mal- dije entre sollozos sobre su pecho.

-Déjame salvarte.

-No puedes, ya estoy destrozada- dije llorando aun más fuerte.

-Déjame intentarlo entonces- dijo limpiando mis lágrimas.

-Haz lo que quieras, solo no te vayas- me corrió el pelo del rostro y me hizo mirarlo.

-¿Me dejarías hacer cualquier cosa para salvarte?- dijo con intensidad.

¿Qué más daba? Si salía mal, no había mucho más que destrozar en mí. Además, Demetri jamás haría nada para lastimarme, él haría todo lo contrario.

-Claro- dije segura.

Acto seguido escuché que en la habitación de al lado algún mueble era destruido. ¿Qué pasaba?

-Sé mi esposa Bella- dijo Demetri con un amor infinito en sus ojos.

i Foto en mi perfil.

ii Sí, AMO a Ricardo Arjona.

**Bien este es el final del libro Bella, el prox cap es de POV Edward, ¿qué pensará de esta situación? ¿Bella aceptará la proposición de Demetri? Hagan sus comentarios, tengo todo en cuenta. **

**Uchas gracias por seguir mi historia, nos leemos pronto.**

**Besos. A simple human. **


	18. Libro dos: Edward

_Libro dos. Edward._

"_La conquista propia es la más grande de las victorias"_

_Platón_

Prefacio

Cien años. Esas dos palabras que abarcaban la época más dolorosa de mi existencia. Cien años en los que la creí muerta, cien años en los que quise morir de cualquier manera posible, cien años en los que jamás dejé de amarla, cien años en los que ella comenzó a odiarme.

Qué irónico. En el mismo lugar al que fui para acabar con mi desdichada existencia, estaba la razón para continuar. Mi razón para continuar. Ella. Bella. Mi Bella.

El día que la vi en ese gran salón todo perdió sentido. Porque nada más importaba, solo ella. Dejé de pensar en mi familia, en mí, ni siquiera me importó que su delicada mano fuera acunada por otra que no sea la mía. Solo importaba ella. Incluso olvidé que estaba viva y condenada a la vez, que sus ojos ya no estaban teñidos de ese marrón inigualable, que su corazón ya no latía; incluso olvidé que ya no me pertenecía.

Ella estaba bien. A pesar de todo lo que implicaba, ella estaba sana y salva. Y como un estúpido pensé que podría vivir con eso.

Pero mi egoísmo se interpuso.

Saber que estaba viva no me conformaba del todo, claro que me daba toda la fuerza para continuar, pero me mataba a cada segundo. Me mataba porque su vida no era a mi lado. Y ni siquiera podía enfadarme, porque toda la culpa era mía.

Aun así, ahora que sabía que estaba viva, lucharía hasta recuperar su amor. Ya no había interferencias, su amor era mi más grande meta.


	19. Primer juicio

**Hola otra vez! Aquí tienen lo prometido, de ahora en más sabrán qué piensa Edward por mucho tiempo, espero que les guste. **

**Gracias por seguir mi historia, a todas, son indispensables en esta historia. **

**Gracias Anastacius por tu comentario!**

**Un beso, nos leemos abajo. **

**A simple human. **

Primer Juicio

No podía dejar de mirarla. Estaba tan hermosa, si bien siempre lo había sido, con la inmortalidad se notaba aun más. Pero cada vez que la miraba sentía una daga clavarse en mi frío y duro corazón, como si eso fuera posible, y el dolor, real. Casi al mismo tiempo, el agujero de mi pecho se hacía más negro y profundo y mi mente comenzaba con la merecida tortura.

Mi partida se debió únicamente a su felicidad, no había otras intenciones. Pero en estos momentos sé que aquel sacrificio fue el peor error de toda mi existencia.

Era consciente de lo que vendría después de mi ausencia: dolor, pérdida, decepción, desencanto, despecho, desamor. Pero estaba seguro de que ella podría salir adelante, después de todo, la mente humana es un colador, y ella siempre había sido muy valiente. Pero ahí también fallé. Ni en lo más oscuro y retorcido de mi imaginación hubiese pensado que, sea por la causa que sea, ella terminaría siendo una de nosotros. Un vampiro. Jamás.

En aquellos momentos lo peor que se cruzaba por mi mente era Victoria, o el odio que Bella sentiría hacia mí, pero eran cosas que podría manejar. O eso creía.

Volví al presente cuando el ruido de las viejas puertas de madera me indicó que habían sido abiertas de par en par, mostrando a una descontrolada neófita siendo arrastrada por Félix y Demetri. Parecía desorientada. En su mente pude ver el crimen que cometió. Cazó abiertamente. La sed de sangre de aquella recién nacida provocó que mi propia garganta ardiera. No quería saber cómo se sentía Jasper.

Los guardias la llevaron al centro del salón, frente a los tres tronos, que en esta ocasión estaban ocupados por vampiros diferentes, ya que sus auténticos dueños habían salido por un "asunto pendiente", como informó Aro. Debido a su ausencia, el asiento de la izquierda, correspondiente a Cayo, estaba ocupado por esa pequeña que parecía odiar a cualquier persona cercana a ella, Jane. En el lado derecho, el de Marco, se encontraba Alec, el gemelo brujo, y en el lugar de Aro estaba ella, mi Bella. Mi imagen de Bella no coincidía con lo que observaba. Era diferente ahora, más fría, fuera de lo literal, calculadora, impávida. En estos momentos era incluso más distante que el día en que llegamos. Desde hacía dos semanas atrás, desde el baile de bienvenida, se había estado comportando más indiferente con nosotros. Algo había pasado, y me frustraba en sobremanera no saber qué era.

Aun así, yo sabía que en aquel momento estaba incluso más vulnerable que antes, sólo era una máscara, algo que quería aparentar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Y eso era, nada más y nada menos, por mi culpa.

Pero yo sabía que sentía algo, y algo muy fuerte. Eran muchas pruebas. Desde el día en que llegamos, cuando Jasper comenzó a sufrir aquel dolor proveniente de Bella que me destruyó lo supe. Ese mismo día habíamos estado muy cerca, y luego en la biblioteca pude ver algo verdadero en sus ojos. Por mucho que ella quisiera negarse, por mucho que le doliera, ella seguía sintiendo algo por mí. Y eso me daba muchas fuerzas para seguir luchando por su amor.

Aunque quisiera convencerme de eso una y otra vez, la imagen de ella y ese inoportuno vampiro, Demetri, me destrozaba. Cuando los veía juntos se iniciaba una guerra en mi interior. Entre mi mente y mi cuerpo. Mi mente, muy sensata, me dejaba ver que Bella era feliz a su lado, y que eso era lo que deseábamos, pero mi cuerpo, egoísta, pedía a gritos ser él la causa de aquella angelical sonrisa, ser él quien acaricie sus labios, ser él quien la haga feliz.

Podía ver en la mente de él que lo único que deseaba era hacer feliz a Bella, en verdad la amaba. Pero jamás podría compararse con el amor que yo siento por ella. Lo que me dio muchísimas esperanzas fue ver en su mente la resignación por no poder hacer que ella lo ame como a mí. Había días en los que pensaba que Bella lo quería, y otros, aunque pocos, en los que _sabía _que ella me seguía amando. Siempre que me cruzaba intentaba no pensar en Bella para no brindarme información acerca de ella o sus sentimientos. Muy pocas veces lo conseguía. Como si quitarse de la cabeza a Bella fuera tan fácil.

Incluso Alec, su amigo, estaba enamorado de Bella. A veces sentía lástima por él, se pasaba la mayoría del tiempo imaginándose a su lado, y luego se reprendía a sí mismo porque sabía perfectamente que ella jamás le correspondería.

Y todo aquello, desde el más mínimo cambio, había sido mi culpa. Si tan solo me hubiese quedado a su lado, si hubiese sido egoísta, si jamás la hubiese lastimado, si jamás me hubiese marchado…

-Edward, ¿podrías dejar de hacerme sentir culpable?- mi hermano Jasper debió haber notado mis pensamientos en cuanto sintió mi creciente depresión y arrepentimiento.

-Lo lamento- le dije sinceramente. Mi madre me acarició el rostro para brindarme apoyo. En su mente distinguía cuánto sufría al verme así. Siempre por mí. Debo ser el peor monstruo que existe. Cada persona que se me acercaba inmediatamente comenzaba a sufrir.

-Hermano, _tú_ no tienes la culpa de nada- de vuelta Jasper. Con mi sufrimiento él sufría tres veces más. Otra prueba más de mi monstruosidad.

Decidí centrarme en otra cosa que no fuera mi desgracia. Así que presté atención a la escena que se mostraba delante de mis ojos: esa sedienta neófita a punto de ser juzgada por mi Bella y los mellizos brujos.

Mi familia y yo fuimos los únicos que nos quedamos, los demás clanes se habían marchado una semana antes. Nos encontrábamos en el extremo derecho del salón observando el juicio.

-¿Y ahora qué?- dijo Jane en tono aburrido. Esto no le interesaba, claramente.

-Se expuso frente a humanos- aclaró Demetri.

Jane, Alec y Bella pusieron los ojos en blanco al mismo tiempo.

Aun no podía acostumbrarme a esa Bella.

Entonces, ella se levantó de aquel antiguo trono, bajó los escalones de mármol que la separaban del piso de piedra en aquellos tacones rojos con tanta gracia que despertó un gran deseo de ella en mí y comenzó a hablar mientras caminaba hacia la neófita. Su andar era digno de la realeza, su postura, sus manos sobre su abdomen, su mirada…

-No les pedimos que sean civilizados, no les pedimos que no maten humanos, ni mucho menos que socialicen con ellos- con cada palabra se acercaba más al centro del salón- sólo les pedimos una sola cosa: _guarden el secreto. _¿Es eso pretender demasiado?- dijo más fuerte y en general. En esta vida su voz era más aguda, pero hipnotizante.

-No era mi intención, ¡no pude!- la neófita estaba descontrolada en todos los sentidos posibles.

-Exacto- dijo Bella con su perfecta voz calmada. Se acercó aun más a la recién nacida, quedando a unos centímetros suyo, a unos metros de nosotros, a unos pocos metros de mí. Se inclinó, ubicándose a la altura de su rostro- no pudiste guardar el secreto- su voz adquirió un tono dulce y si no fuera tan viejo como lo soy y no estuviera viendo la escena delante de mí, creería y sostendría que estaba arrullando a un bebé. Se puso en pie para volver a su asiento cuando la inexperta vampiro gritó:

-¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! No lo hagas, no lo hagas, yo no elegí esto, ¡por favor!

Bella se volvió inmediatamente hacia ella con la misma expresión calma de antes, volvió a inclinarse y le dijo:

-Shh, sé que no te agrada lo que haré, pero así aprenderás tu lección, y harás aprender también a muchos más. Porque si yo estoy aquí haciendo esto se debe a que algunos de los nuestros no supieron guardar un simple secreto- esta última parte la dijo mirándome directamente. Aunque fue un escaso segundo y se trataba de Bella, no pude evitar el escalofrío que recorrió mi columna vertebral. Esta no era mi Bella.

Acto seguido, se enderezó, miró a Demetri y le hizo una señal con la mano, el interpelado le respondió asintiendo. Iban a destruirla. Luego de dar la orden ella dio media vuelta para irse.

Una vez destruida y quemada la neófita, el juicio terminó. Todos los vampiros retomaron sus actividades previas al juicio, incluso mi familia.

Vi a Bella y Demetri saliendo juntos de la mano, y el dolor recobró protagonismo en todo mi ser. Y mejor ni hablar de la culpa.

No podía soportar tener a Bella a escasos metros de mí cada noche, ya que su cuarto estaba pegado al mío, y al mismo tiempo sentirla tan lejos. Pero lo peor de todo, era cuando estaba acompañada. No es que hicieran cosas _inadecuadas_ porque de ser así ya hubiera muerto, pero debía escuchar lo feliz que era junto a él. Y eso me destruía cada vez más.

Desde la noche del baile, cuando oí que él le propuso matrimonio mi mundo había quedado destrozado. No fui capaz de escuchar la respuesta, en un segundo dejé de oír la mente de Demetri, ni siquiera escuché sus voces.

Desde aquel día me he estado torturando con la idea de ver a Bella unida a alguien más toda la eternidad. No podía procesar aquello. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo, pero cada vez que la veía la culpa me invadía y me hacía pequeño, me llenaba de miedo e inseguridad.

Para agregarle razones a mi sufrimiento, en dos días era el cumpleaños número ciento diecinueve de mi Bella. Era un aniversario de aquel fatídico día: el día en el que casi la pierdo de la peor manera. Y como si fuera poco, unos días después se cumplían ciento un años desde que la abandoné en aquel bosque. Sin ella a mi lado me estaba muriendo, lenta y progresivamente su ausencia causaba males irremediables en mí.

Decidí salir a cazar a los bosques cercanos para despejarme. Por las noches tendría tiempo para odiarme.

_No puede ser. Por favor no. EDWARD._

Alice. ¿Qué le pasaba?

-Alice, ¿estás bien?- le pregunté preocupado.

-No- me dijo secamente.

¿Qué diablos…

Cualquier mediocre pensamiento en mí perdió importancia, ya que los recuerdos que Alice me mostraba en su mente acerca de su reciente visión me impedían cualquier tipo de razonamiento.

_Bella dentro de un vestido blanco, largo hasta sus pies mirándose al espejo. Aro llega, la coge del brazo y comienzan a caminar hacia un altar._

Estaba decidido. Mi Bella iba a casarse. Iba a unir su vida a otra persona, y no era yo. Pero esa visión era muy borrosa, era como si no fuera segura. Pero no era la única visión.

_Yo en un avión con Giorgio, Lisa y todos sus hermanos. Al mismo tiempo, Bella escapando de quién sabe qué cosa. _

-¿Qué significa?- no podía centrar mi vista en nada.

-No lo sé. Lo único que sé es que la decisión no está tomada. Lo que viste significa que hay dos opciones. Es decir que una de las visiones se concretará cuando la decisión sea efectuada- dijo mi hermana con una voz apagada.

-Alice, ella no puede casarse. ¡No puede!- grité enfurecido.

Alice puso sus manos en su pequeña cadera y me gritó como nunca antes.

-¡¿Y qué esperabas?! ¿Que regresara contenta y satisfecha contigo? Después de todo lo que le hiciste pasar, después de todo lo que sufrió ¡tú esperas que te perdone, que vuelva contigo y que deje atrás todo lo que formó en CIEN AÑOS!

-¡Claro que espero eso! Aunque sea irracional lo espero, porque es lo único que quiero. ¿O crees que disfruto con todo esto? Y ahora, ¡se va a casar! ¡SE VA A CASAR! Y tú me reprochas todo esto esperando que reaccione luego de una noticia como esa- le espeté furioso.

-No, no espero que reacciones, porque si no reaccionaste en cien años, no lo harás ahora.

-¡Claro que reaccioné! Me fui, Alice, ¡ME FUI! Me marché para dejarla ser feliz.

-Es imposible que seas tan estúpido- me gritó enojada- era inconcebible que sea feliz si tú te marchabas. Pero no quisiste escucharme, ni a mí ni a nadie, te sumergiste en tu propio dolor. Si tan solo hubieses abierto, aunque sea un poco tus ojos hubieses visto la realidad: ella te ama. O lo hacía- dijo con dolor en su mirada- Edward estás a tiempo de revertir todo, no hagas que la pierda de vuelta. Porque no perdiste tú solo, perdimos todos: Esme y Carlisle una hija, todos nosotros una hermana, y tú a tu oportunidad de ser feliz.

-¿Y qué pretendes que haga? ¿O acaso crees que no he hecho ya todo lo posible para que vuelva a mí?

-¡NO LO HAS HECHO! Presiento que te ama, y si a estas alturas ya no están juntos es porque tú no te esforzaste lo suficiente.

Alice tenía razón. No había hecho nada, absolutamente nada. Solo observar cómo mi mundo se caía a pedazos con el paso del tiempo.

Pero eso cambiaría, haría hasta lo imposible para recuperar a Bella. Alice tuvo una visión acerca de mí. Me veía hablando con Bella.

-Muy bien, espero que al menos sirva de algo- dijo un poco más calmada, pero con el reproche en sus ojos.

-Lo siento Alice- dije sinceramente. Ella estaba sufriendo por mi culpa, no lo merecía. No merecía la familia que tenia.

Mi hermanita dio un gran suspiro y dijo:

-Edward, no quiero juzgarte, no soy quién para hacerlo. Es tu vida, no un juicio, pero entiéndeme, es mucho, para todos. Y además, verte sufrir, nos mata Edward, no podemos verte así. Es muy doloroso.

Su mente se pobló de imágenes, todas sobre mí. Mientras decía esas palabras podía ver mi rostro sonriente en sus recuerdos. Mi tiempo al lado de Bella. Y luego, me veía a mí mismo vacío, sin expresión alguna que no sea el dolor.

-Lo siento Alice, no puedo decir más- dije mirando hacia abajo.

Ella se acercó y me abrazó muy fuerte.

_Te quiero aunque seas un suicida._

_-_Yo también Alice. La verdad es que eres pura ternura eh- dije sarcástico.

-Como ya ves- dijo sonriendo.

-Ya vamos, antes de que te aburras y comiences a molestarme- dije mientras la abrazaba por los hombros y comenzábamos a caminar.

El repiqueteo de sus carcajadas me dio un poco de ánimos.

Pero era imposible ser feliz en estos momentos. Mi Bella iba a casarse, iba a alejarse de mí definitivamente. No disponía de mucho tiempo para recuperarla.

Luego de unos pocos metros sentimos el efluvio de Jasper acercándose a nosotros.

_Hablé con Bella. A solas. _

Ese solo pensamiento hizo que mi cuerpo reaccionara de una manera muy rara. Me sentía nervioso, como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Me sentía como en un juicio: con la posibilidad de obtener la mayor de las libertades o conseguir una sentencia en soledad, larga y dolorosa.

**Y? Les gustó? Lo odiaron? Creen que Bella haya aceptado? Qué piensan de las visiones de Alice? Espero sus comentarios, nos leemos pronto.**

**Besos.**


	20. Aclaraciones confusas

**Hola, hola hola! Gracias the princess of the winds, Beagiil, constancediaz039, Taniia93,** **laloquita, marieisahale, melworren, jolie love, tsuri182718, Anastacius y lis3011 por sus comentarios **

**No sean ansiosas! Aquí les dejo otro capítulo algo… revelador. Espero les guste, besos, nos leemos abajo.**

Aclaraciones confusas

-Los dejaré solos- dijo Alice luego de que Jasper me comunicara que había hablado con Bella. Lo besó y se fue, dejándonos con un tema muy delicado entre manos.

-Por favor dime qué pasó- le dije finalmente, con mi voz quebrada.

-Analízalo tú mismo- dijo mientras comenzaba a recordar con lujo de detalles su conversación con Bella.

_-Hola Bella- dijo mi hermano con timidez en la puerta de su cuarto, Bella ya lo estaba esperando sentada en uno de sus sillones. _

_-Hola Jasper, pasa- dijo mi amor amablemente. _

_Él se sentó en un sillón de cuero negro cercano a ella, y dijo:_

_-Quería hablar contigo de un tema muy importante._

_-Me di cuenta Jasper, ¿por qué otra razón me buscarías?- le respondió con una media sonrisa amarga- entonces, dime: ¿de qué tema querías hablarme?- preguntó con una voz tan hermosa que podría opacar a cualquier sinfonía exitosa. _

_-Del pasado Bella- dijo mi hermano con voz grave. La expresión de Bella se tornó seria, y pude ver, a través del don de Jasper, que un dolor punzante se instaló en ella. El odio que sentía hacia mí mismo crecía con cada imagen del recuerdo de mi hermano. _

_-No nos sirve de nada ahora Jasper- dijo resignada. _

_-Tal vez sí, o tal vez tengas razón. Pero para averiguarlo hay que intentar, ¿no crees?- espetó él. _

_Bella dio un profundo suspiro, se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, y finalmente habló:_

_-Tú no vienes a hablarme del pasado en general, tú vienes a hablarme de Edward._

_Escuchar mi nombre saliendo de sus labios era el más dulce de los sonidos. _

_-En parte. ¿O es que no lo incluyes en tu pasado?- cuestionó Jasper suspicaz. _

_Mi Bella se puso rígida, y su expresión se volvió impasible. _

_-Claro que forma parte de mi pasado. Uno muy lejano- dijo segura._

_Esas simples palabras me causaron mucho más daño que los cien años en soledad. _

_-Pero- mi hermano dudó un momento- ¿qué pasaría si descubrieras que todo en lo que creías es una mentira?_

_Para mi gran sorpresa, y la de mi hermano en aquel momento, ella comenzó a reír, suave y delicadamente, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para escuchar a la perfección su hermoso tono de campanas. _

_Justo cuando su compañero iba a preguntarle el por qué de su reacción ella se adelantó y dijo:_

_-¿Lo olvidaste Jasper? Eso ya me pasó hace mucho tiempo- el sonido de su risa se instaló en sus encantadores labios. Cuando volvió a calmarse continuó- y si me pasara otra vez, ya sabría cómo afrontarlo._

_Jasper estaba confundido. Ella lo notó en sus ojos y aclaró:_

_-El día en que Edward se fue alegando que no me amaba. En ese día, en esa tarde, a esa hora, en ese minuto, en ese insignificante segundo el mundo en el que me sentía segura se convirtió en la más grande de las farsas, quitándome la venda de los ojos, obligándome a ver la realidad en la que estaba inmersa. _

_El dolor que destilaban sus palabras obligó a mi hermano a tomar una gran bocanada de aire. Y me obligó a mí a odiarme como jamás odié a alguien más. _

_-Lo lamento, no quise hacerte sentir eso- Jasper notó su arrepentimiento._

_-No te preocupes Bella, lo sé- suspiró- pero ahí está, ¿no que Edward era pasado? ¿Por qué te sigue doliendo su partida? Yo mejor que nadie sé que cuando dejas de sentir algo por alguien, lo malo que pueda llegar a ocurrirle no te causará más que lástima o compasión. Pero jamás dolor, ni mucho menos el dolor que tú acabas de sentir._

_Bella se puso nerviosa, y comenzó a jugar con sus manos. De un momento a otro su estado de ánimo se vio dominado por el dolor y el enojo._

_-Claro que duele Jasper- dijo suavemente- ¿cómo evitarlo? ¿La persona por la que darías todo, sin importar nada te deja de un día para el otro diciéndote que ya no te ama, destrozándote con cada segundo de su ausencia, obligándote a superarla y olvidarla, y se supone que debo sentir compasión por ella? Dime cómo funciona porque ya no lo entiendo- a medida que hablaba el tono de su voz iba aumentando hasta llegar casi a los gritos. En la última oración hundió su rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a sollozar._

_Yo me merecía la peor de las torturas. _

_Mi hermano se acercó y se puso de rodillas frente a ella. Cuando Bella levantó la mirada él le susurró:_

_-No me refiero a eso Bella. No pretendo que lo entiendas, ni mucho menos que te compadezcas de él, pero lo que intento decirte es otra cosa. Por favor, no llores y perdóname, creo que es muy insensato por mi parte venir a hablarte de todo esto, cómo si no hubieses tenido demasiado este último siglo._

_Ella se enfocó en la primer parte de la oración. Su ceño se pobló de arrugas, en un tierno intento de descifrar qué quería decir Jasper con su retorcida frase._

_-No entiendo- dijo finalmente con un suave bufido. Estaba frustrada._

_-Tú sostienes que mi hermano no te ama- no era una pregunta._

_-Yo lo sé- dijo segura._

_-Tú piensas eso. Dime, ¿por qué razón te lo diría si no fuera cierto? Porque sinceramente no me imagino a Edward persiguiéndote por los pasillos diciendo que está enamorado de ti solo por diversión. _

_Su enojo se hizo notable, incluso para alguien que no siente las emociones. _

_-Dime tú Jasper- su voz sonó una octava más alta- dime, ¿por qué otra razón me dejaría? Porque no me imagino a Edward abandonándome en un maldito bosque y yendo a buscar distracciones sólo porque me ama._

_No había castigo suficiente para compensar el sufrimiento que yo le causé a lo más preciado en mi vida. _

_Jasper se puso en pie, y se alejó un poco, parecía alterado. _

_-Bella, ¡eres tú quien no quiere ver la realidad! ¡Él te ama!- dijo desesperado. Ella lo miró extrañada, estaba sorprendida de que le hable así._

_-Lo lamento mucho Bella- dijo un poco más controlado- es que me mata saber que por mi culpa…_

_Pero antes de que mi hermano se explicara ella lo interrumpió._

_-No Jasper, no por tu culpa. Jamás repitas eso, ni te hagas responsable de los hechos, porque estarías interpretando un papel que no te pertenece- dijo seria- aquí el único culpable- suspiró- aquí los únicos culpables somos Edward y yo- corrigió cabizbaja. _

_-No Bella, si yo hubiese pensado, si solo me hubiese detenido a pensar un momento nada de esto hubiese pasado- dijo con seguridad y culpa. _

_-¿Y qué te hace pensar eso Jasper? Lo tuyo fue un descuido, que a muchos de nosotros podría pasarnos igual de fácil, en ese caso, fue mi culpa por ser tan desconsiderada, pero, lo que pasó en mi cumpleaños fue el detonante, fue una excusa._

_-¿Qué?- Jasper no entendía su punto de vista._

_-Pongámoslo fácil para ti, podríamos decir que fue como el atentado de Sarajevo en la Primera Guerra Mundial- ejemplificó con una sonrisa amarga. _

_Y por muy gracioso o ridículo que sonara mi hermano vio su punto de vista._

_-Bella, no fue una excusa para dejarte- le cuestionó._

_-Jasper, claro que lo fue. Lo que me extrañó fue el tiempo que le llevó dejarme. ¿Por qué no hacerlo antes? Tal vez no se atrevía- dijo más para ella que otra cosa- pero el suceso de mi cumpleaños fue el detonante: se dio cuenta de que lo había llevado al extremo, y no quería cargar con la muerte de una mortal. Si lo analizamos en frío tiene sentido, pero si debemos verlo desde mi punto de vista, fue muy cruel. Él- suspiró apesadumbrada- él jamás tuvo en cuenta mis sentimientos Jasper._

_En ese momento mi hermano comenzó a escuchar un débil corazón. Millones de ideas cruzaron por su amplia mente pero no logró encontrar una respuesta lógica… y posible._

_Decidió dejar eso de lado cuando vio el triste y afligido semblante de mi Bella. _

_Luego de darle muchas vueltas al asunto resolvió decirle la verdad, sin importar qué deseara yo. _

_-Bella, él se fue para darte una mejor vida, él se sacrificó porque te amaba, porque te ama- dijo con intensidad mi hermano. El latido de aquel corazón se acrecentó, era como si quisiera bombear sangre, pero ésta estuviera bloqueada, o muy espesa, por lo que cada pálpito era muy potente. _

_-Jasper, no entiendes lo que quiero decirte- pensó durante un momento- dime, ¿serías capaz de dejar a Alice? _

_El interpelado se sorprendió por la pregunta. _

_-Jamás- pareció jurar._

_-¿Por qué?- espetó ella._

_-Porque la amo…- Jasper empezó a ver sobre qué iba el pensamiento de Bella. Comenzó a tener noción de lo que ella intentaba explicar. _

_-Exacto- dijo con tristeza- jamás la abandonarías._

_Aun comprendiendo su punto de vista, Jasper pensaba igual que yo. _

_-Pero me iría si es eso lo mejor para ella- dijo con certeza._

_-Pero, contéstame, ¿Qué crees que eres tú para Alice?_

_El susodicho se sentía como si estuviera siendo psicoanalizado. _

_-Bueno, pues… Supongo que soy para Alice lo mismo que ella para mí._

_-¿Y qué es para ti?- cuestionó mi amor._

_-Todo- dijo Jasper viendo a su esposa en su mente, convencido de sus palabras. _

_-¿Y qué ha de pasar si algún día ella decide dejarte porque no te ama? ¿Qué ha de pasar contigo?_

_Mi hermano analizó la pregunta y entendió todo._

_-Sin ella no sería capaz de vivir- dijo resignado._

_-Bien, cuando te pregunté qué eras tú para Alice, indirectamente me respondiste que eran lo mismo el uno para el otro: todo. Por lo que estoy segura que en la ausencia de alguno de los dos, se sentirían como tú me describiste que te sentirías. Tanto que, si tú la dejaras ella sentiría exactamente lo mismo que tú, ¿me equivoco?_

_Jasper suspiró y contestó:_

_-No, estás en lo cierto Bella._

_-Entonces, demos vuelta la situación y volvamos a la primera pregunta. Si tú eres todo para Alice y sabes que sin ti ella no sería capaz de vivir, ¿serías tú capaz de dejarla?_

_-No, pero no es el punto- cuestionó él._

_-¿Entonces cuál es? Jasper, entiendo que Edward es tu hermano y quieras defenderlo, pero debes admitir que mi argumento es muy bueno- dijo sonriendo sin ánimos. Cuando la piel de sus mejillas se estiró, pudo notar que el pálido color característico de los vampiros estaba siendo reemplazado por uno casi igual de pálido, pero con un matiz rosado- el punto es que alguien que ama de verdad no lastimaría como él me lastimó a mí. Yo jamás lo hubiese herido. Jamás lo haría- dijo en voz muy baja, casi imperceptible, que aun así, Jasper oyó. En ese momento sintió una ola de amor muy grande y verdadero proveniente de ella._

_-Lo hizo por tu bien Bella- dijo obstinado._

_-Mi bien era él. Y él se fue. Eso es todo lo que necesitas entender para entenderme._

_Jasper no sabía qué decir, además, el latido que cada vez se hacía más definitivo y fluido le ocupaba gran parte de su razonamiento._

_-Creo que ya hemos hablado suficiente- dijo Bella algo nerviosa. _

_-Supongo que sí. Lamento haberte molestado, hasta luego Bella- se acercó a ella y le sostuvo la mano a modo de despedida, pero en el momento en el que rozó su piel la notó más caliente de lo normal, no era tibia como se suponía que debía ser un roce entre vampiros, esta temperatura era más alta. _

_Notó, también, el nerviosismo proveniente de Bella, por lo que le envió vibraciones de calma y se retiró en silencio._

No podía creerlo. Ahora sabía todo lo que Bella ha pasado por mi culpa. Me merezco que ella se case con otro, me merezco su odio, su rencor, su frialdad, su indiferencia. Me merezco lo peor.

Pero después de todo lo que le he hecho pasar, la seguía amando, como si eso pudiera compensar aunque sea todo el daño que le he ocasionado.

-Ella te ama- dijo seguro Jasper.

-Tal vez, pero está haciendo lo que debería haber hecho hace mucho tiempo: alejarse de mí.

-Edward, esfuérzate, hazle ver que sí la amas, aunque no lo entienda, y haga que los demás piensen igual que ella de una manera extraordinaria. ¿No sabes si es psicóloga?- dijo para suavizar la situación.

Sonreí, pero vi en la mente de Jasper que fue a penas una mueca.

-¿Dónde está?- pregunté convencido a ir por ella.

-Creo que en su cuarto, Demetri está con Emmett entrenando, y recién empezaron, así que tienes tiempo- dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Lo despedí y me dirigí lo más rápido que pude hacia el cuarto de Bella. Ya no me importaba nada, estaba decidido, nada nos mantendría separados, al menos yo no lo permitiría.

Cuando iba a tomar el ascensor para subir a su cuarto, las puertas de éste se abrieron mostrando al ángel más hermoso que jamás haya existido.

-Te esperaba- dijo suavemente mi Bella.

-No esperes más- le dije entrando al ascensor, ubicándome a su lado- no esperemos más- acaricié su mejilla, que al sentir mi tacto levantó temperatura y adquirió un tono rosado- aun debes explicarme cómo haces esto- el sonrojo aumentó, y escuché el sonido que me había precipitado a alejarme: su corazón, sus latidos, el sonido de su vida- no es que no me guste, en realidad, lo amo- le dije acercándome a sus labios.

Ella apoyó sus manos en mi pecho, y su calor atravesó mi camisa blanca.

-Espera, por favor- dijo suplicando y se alejó hacia la otra esquina del limitado lugar.

-Bella, escúchame- le rogué mientras me acercaba.

-Sí, a eso vine Edward, a escucharte, voy a escuchar todo lo que tengas para decirme. Pero debes saber que ya tomé una decisión, y que digas lo que digas, no la afectará- dijo con determinación.

¿Qué decisión había tomado? Necesitaba una aclaración muy grande, necesitaba escuchar que me amaba, que me perdonaba, que me pedía que la sacara de aquí, pero obviamente eso no iba a pasar, por lo que mi cordura estaría muy mal por mucho tiempo.

Justo antes de que el ascensor abriera sus puertas en nuestro piso estampó sus labios en los míos, dejándome impresionado.

Y en ese momento caí en cuenta de que todas las aclaraciones que había tenido ese día (los sentimientos de Bella, mis propios sentimientos, la postura de Jasper) me habían confundido mucho más en vez de cumplir su principal objetivo.

Pero no me interesó, tenía a mi amada en mis brazos y por más efímero que pueda ser, volvía a ser feliz.

**Hola una vez más **** ¿Qué opinan? ¿Cuál será la decisión? ¿Se quedará con Demetri con Edward? ¿Lo perdonará? Dejen sus comentarios, gracias otravez por seguir mi historia.**

**Besos, nos leemos, A simple human. **


	21. Plegarias

**Hola hola hola, he leído todos sus comentarios, son muy ansiosas jaja, aquí les dejo un giro muy muy inesperado. Espero no me odien **

**Nos leemos abajo.**

Plegarias

Con cada segundo que pasaba me sentía más dichoso, estaba volando muy alto. Aunque sabía que el estar tan alto haría la caída más dolorosa, no me interesó. No me importó saber que tal vez esto quedara aquí, porque al fin la tenía en mis brazos, no solo en mis brazos, la tenía en mis labios, acariciándolos con los suyos en los movimientos más placenteros que alguna vez haya podido imaginarme.

No era únicamente deseo como cuando la vi por primera vez después de un siglo en aquel vestido rojo que resaltaba sus largas y sensuales piernas, o cuando la encontré fuera de su habitación en un pantalón muy ajustado que remarcaba cada curva perfecta en ella, o en el baile, con ese vestido dorado que la hacía más bella que Venus o Afrodita mismas, o en la biblioteca, cuando la pasión nos embargó a ambos. Este beso era diferente, era dulce y delicado, podía jurar que destilaba amor en cada suave movimiento. Ella era totalmente humana en estos momentos, volvía a ser Mi Bella.

En cualquier otra situación me hubiese devanado la cabeza buscando teorías e hipótesis, hubiese revuelto cada biblioteca y examinado cada libro, pero en este preciso momento aquellas acciones o pensamientos carecían de importancia para mí. No tenían valor.

Lo único que tenía valor era ella, siempre ella.

Yo no tenía alma, y aunque fuera el caso, no me merecía el descanso en paz eterno, pero podía jurar que en esos momentos me sentía en el mejor de los paraísos.

Acuné su delicado rostro en mis manos y profundicé el beso. Ella liberó sus manos de mi cuello y las colocó en mi peo, acariciando cada parte de él, volviéndome loco.

El ascensor abrió sus puertas, separándonos. Gruñí por la estúpida interrupción.

De inmediato recordé sus palabras. Ella había efectuado una elección, y luego de comunicarme aquello me había besado.

No sabía si estaba rebasado de ilusión, o si en realidad mis conjeturas estaban siendo razonables, pero llegué a la conclusión de que sería capaz de darme una segunda oportunidad.

-Vamos- dijo ella ruborizada, ruborizadísima.

No pude hacer más que seguirla en silencio. Yo le pertenecía en cualquier aspecto.

Ya en su cuarto no aguanté más y le pregunté:

-¿Qué decisión tomaste?- definitivamente el miedo gobernó toda la pregunta, porque ella me sonrió dulcemente y se me acercó.

-Tranquilo, no te apures- dijo sin un ápice de alegría. ¿Qué pasó con la dulzura?- te busqué para escucharte, ¿recuerdas?- aclaró sonriéndome.

Cierto ¡Cierto! Ella queriendo escucharme y yo aquí desperdiciando tiempo. Pero, ¿qué le decía?

-No sé por dónde empezar- dije apenado.

Ella ladeó la cabeza y me miró con dulzura una vez más, se acercó, me tomó la mano y nos sentamos en los sillones negros, donde antes había hablado con Jasper. Una vez sentados apretó mi mano con fuerza, seguramente haciéndose un cardenal en el proceso, y dijo:

-Olvidaré mis propios pensamientos, y los de Jasper también- me dedicó una mirada acusadora- y te escucharé solo a ti. Así que por favor no me mientas, y contéstame de corazón: ¿por qué me dejaste?

Estoy seguro que el dolor en mi rostro fue demasiado, porque atisbé una sombra de culpa en esos expresivos ojos chocolates.

-Ya lo he dicho Bella- suspiré- me fui porque…

-No- me interrumpió- no por qué te fuiste, ¿por qué me dejaste?- volvió a preguntar.

-Pero es lo que iba a decirte- le dije confundido.

-Edward, podrías haberte ido por cualquier razón, sin necesidad de dejarme, me refiero a terminar con lo que teníamos. Si es que teníamos algo- agregó cabizbaja.

-¿Es que tú crees que lo nuestro no tuvo importancia?- dije atormentado.

-¡NO!- gritó- ¿cómo te atreves a decir eso? ¿Cómo TÚ te atreves a decir eso? ¿O acaso crees que arriesgaba mi vida a cada segundo por ti porque no me importabas? Te amaba Edward, eras mi todo, eras mi mundo, y no te importó. A TI no te importó, te fue tan fácil irte, te fue tan fácil dejarme y distraerte…

Escuchar todo aquello saliendo de los labios de mi ángel era un martirio. Ella pensaba todo eso, ella estaba convencida de que no la amaba. Pero no podía culparla, yo mismo la había precipitado a sacar esas dolorosas y erróneas conclusiones. Lo peor de esta situación es que ella dijo todo esto en pasado: _te amaba, eras mi todo, mi mundo. _

-¿Era?- le pregunté en un susurro mirando el suelo.

-Lo lamento Edward, sé que dije que olvidaría mis propios pensamientos, pero cuando dijiste eso- sacudió su cabeza- lo siento, recuerda que soy humana, soy estúpidamente impulsiva- dijo con una sonrisa triste- continua, prometo no interrumpirte, en serio- agregó con una diminuta sonrisa.

-No me has contestado aun- le dije acercándome a ella, colocándome en la punta del sillón en el que me encontraba ubicado.

-Tú tampoco- dijo irresoluta.

-Cierto, si contesto, ¿me responderás?- le pregunté con ilusión.

-Claro, ¿por qué no? Ya no tengo nada que perder- otra vez esa sonrisa triste.

Aguarden, no era una _sonrisa triste, _esa era _su _sonrisa, así sonreía a todo momento: con tristeza. Un ángel como ella no debería sonreír así. Sabía que todo eso era mi culpa, pero, ¿cómo nadie se dio cuenta antes? No importaba qué tipo de sonrisa diera, hasta una sincera incluía ese deje de tristeza.

Dejé esos pensamientos de lado, me puse serio, la miré directamente a los ojos y le confesé:

-Bella, dejarte ha sido lo más duro, doloroso e imperdonable que he hecho en más de doscientos años. Sabía que tu vida corría peligro a cada instante a mi lado, y no podía soportar el hecho de perderte, mi mundo era muy peligroso para ti. Lo único que deseaba en aquellos momentos era que vivieras como debía ser, que tuvieras todas las posibilidades que a mi lado no tendrías. Quería que disfrutaras tu adolescencia como se debía, no huyendo de sádicos vampiros para sobrevivir, deseaba darte una vida normal y feliz, una vida en la que pudieras tener un esposo, hijos, a tu familia a tu lado en cada momento. Quería darte la vida que yo no pude tener Bella. Yo te amaba, como a nadie, te amo, y sé que te amaré siempre, porque tú iluminaste mi vida, tú le diste sentido a todo lo que me rodeaba, y cuando me fui, todo, absolutamente todo careció de importancia, de seriedad. No veía manera posible de vivir sin ti, pero día a día me convencía de que tú estarías viviendo tu vida felizmente, con tus amigos, tu familia, quizás hasta un novio. Creía que después de todos los inconvenientes que te causé y el daño que te ocasioné me odiarías y harías cualquier cosa para olvidarme. Luché contra el impulso de volver por ti cada día, lidié con mi egoísmo infinita cantidad de veces, pero cuando Carlisle me dijo que habías muerto caí en la cuenta de que no tenerte a mi lado no era nada en comparación con perderte para siempre. No podía creer que estuvieras muerta, y cuando vi la realidad, no quería seguir viviendo. Vine aquí Bella, vine a que me mataran, pero Aro me lo negó todas y cada una de las veces que me acerqué. Ahora sé que tú estás viva, sea por la razón que sea, te tengo aquí, conmigo. Aunque tal vez no como yo deseara, pero eres tú la razón por la que sigo de pie, eres tú la razón por la que aun no me he marchado, y eres tú la razón por la que siento que mi helado corazón da un vuelco cada vez que te me acercas. Siempre has sido tú mi Bella.

Verla llorando así como estaba me atravesaba el cuerpo. No me contuve más, me puse de pie, la levanté de su asiento y me senté de vuelta con ella en mi regazo. La abracé con cuidado, con delicadeza, con temor a que se rompiera. Ya no me era peligroso el olor de su sangre, no desde que pasé cien años creyéndola muerta.

Unos minutos más tarde se calmo, levanté su rostro para poder contemplar sus hermosos ojos y su adorable rubor.

-Lo siento- dijo en un vano intento de enderezarse.

-¿A dónde vas?- le dije presionando su cintura- no te obligo a acotar algo respecto a lo que acabo de decir, pero recuerda que ahora tú debes responderme algo- le dije con mi sonrisa torcida que sabía que le gustaba.

Y seguía igual. Su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte y se olvidó de respirar.

-Respira amor- le dije tiernamente. Ella respiró, se ruborizó y se escondió en mi pecho. Pude sentirla aspirando mi aroma.

-¿No me mientes?- preguntó en voz baja.

-Claro que no Bella- la hice mirarme- yo te amo, siempre ha sido así, y siempre será así- le dije con seguridad y fervor. Ella agachó su cabeza otra vez.

-No te entiendo- suspiró- ¿cómo pudiste dejarme? Edward, sabías que sin ti no podría vivir, y no solo porque te amaba, sino porque no podía pasar quince insignificantes segundos sin ponerme en riesgo. Te fuiste y me dejaste dolida y desprotegida. ¿Cómo perdonarte eso?- todo lo dijo en susurros, que para un humano serían con mucha suerte murmullos inentendibles, pero para mí fuero gritos, gritos desgarradores y lastimeros. Mis peores temores se estaban cumpliendo: ella no podría perdonarme.

De un momento a otro mi vista se nubló un poco, mis pulmones exigían aire y mi corazón hizo una acción que jamás debía hacer: latir.

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? ¿Es que me estaba volviendo loco?

Mis ojos me molestaban, así que me los comencé a refregar, pero cuando los toqué sentí humedad, mis ojos estaban mojados, ¡estaba llorando!

-Sabes, aun no puedo- ella levantó su rostro para poder mirarme a los ojos pero en el momento en que lo hizo los suyos se abrieron de par en par y saltó de mis piernas, mareándose en el transcurso.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?- pregunté asustado.

-Tus ojos son… ¿verdes?- dijo en un hilo de voz.

-¿Qué?- pregunté perplejo.

Ella parpadeó varias veces, y luego, como si una idea haya cruzado por su mente, se despabiló.

-¡Lo siento! Perdón, fue mi culpa, es este estúpido don, lo lamento, en serio, perdón- no dejaba de repetir nerviosa.

¿Qué don? ¿No que era un escudo? ¿De qué me perdí?

-Bella, ¿qué está pasando?

-Eres humano- dijo mirando al piso.

Era imposible. No era cierto, ¿cómo un vampiro podría volver a ser humano? Completamente imposible.

Bueno, Bella lo hace, Bella puede hacerlo. Pero, Bella es Bella, es imposible que esto sea verdad.

-¿Cómo?- susurré.

-Es un tonto don, aunque no entiendo qué pasó aquí. Se supone que alguien más puede cambiar solo si yo quiero, no entiendo cómo…

No podía creerlo, era verdad. Además, ya no oía la mente de nadie, solo silencio. En cambio, oía los fuertes latidos de mi corazón, esto era demasiado.

_Sí, ¿qué tal si analizas esto más tarde? ¡Perderás a Bella!_

Buen punto.

-¿Sabes qué? Eso no tiene importancia ahora, claro que luego te interrogaré, pero ibas a decirme algo, ¿verdad?- le dije volviéndome a sentar, esperando que ella volviera a su posición anterior, pero esta vez se sentó en el otro sillón.

-¿Seguro? Sé que tú siempre quisiste…

-Te quiero a ti- le dije interrumpiéndola- solo eso importa- le dije con sinceridad.

-¿Y cómo puedo estar yo segura de eso Edward? Dime, ¿cómo creerte luego de todo esto? ¿Cómo volver a confiar en ti? ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

-¡Porque yo sí te amo!- grité desesperado. Y en un segundo, me abrumó el peso de la conversación.- ya no me amas, ¿verdad?

Su silencio fue la peor de las torturas. Sentía como si mi pecho se estuviera desgarrando, era un dolor insoportable, pero merecido.

-Edward, no se trata de eso- suspiró- supongamos que te perdono y que te acepto de vuelta, luego ¿qué? ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Huimos de todo? ¿Debo dejar todo atrás? ¿Debo escaparme contigo? ¿Y para qué? ¿Para desconfiar? ¿Para estar esperando el puñetazo a mi corazón una vez más? No quiero eso Edward, no quiero sufrir más. Sé que no soy la mejor persona del mundo, y que he cometido demasiados errores, pero creo no merecer esto.

-Bella, debes creerme, yo no puedo vivir sin ti- dije con la voz quebrada.

-Y yo no puedo creerte, no después de lo que me has hecho. No significa que no te perdone, claro que lo haré, lo estoy haciendo ahora. Todos nos merecemos ser perdonados, ¿quién soy yo para juzgarte a ti cuando he hecho cosas peores?

-Bella, lo lamento, tú eres todo para mí, por favor créeme, por favor- supliqué.

-Puedo creerte, pero no entenderte. Yo jamás te hubiese dañado así, y no por egoísmo, sino por todo lo contrario, jamás te hubiese dañado así si sabía que tú me amabas con tu vida. Pero tú lo hiciste, a ti no te importó, entonces no entiendo cómo juras amarme. No entiendo Edward- dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos. Yo no estaba en mejores condiciones que ella.

No sabía qué decir, ella no entendía.

-Bella, después de todas esas veces que te dije que te amaba, que eras mi vida, que solo tú me dabas una razón para continuar, ¿cómo pudo una palabra hacer que dejaras de confiar en mí? ¿Cómo pudiste perder tu fe en mí?- debía hacer que me creyera.

-¿Ahora es mi culpa? ¿Y cómo yo iba a saber que supuestamente te ibas por mi bien?- gritó enfurecida- y no fue solo una palabra Edward, a eso súmale cien años, y observa el resultado- nos señaló a ambos.

Iba a decirle, a jurarle que mi amor por ella era verdadero y que estaba dispuesto a todo cuando dijo:

-Pero eso ya no importa- su tono de piel estaba perdiendo el rosado, y comencé a sentirme frío, mi vista y mi olfato se mejoraron, y no fui capaz de escuchar a mi corazón- te dije que había hecho una elección, y que no importaba qué dijeras, siempre me mantendría en ella- dijo con su voz más aguda.

No pude más que levantar la mirada para que prosiguiera.

-Edward, mi elección es esta vida: Demetri, Aro, Alec, la guardia. No permitiré que exista la posibilidad que me haga perder todo, no otra vez- dijo con determinación.

¿QUÉ? ¿Ella lo elegía a él? ¿Era eso posible? ¿Escuché bien? Esto no podía estarme pasando. No, no, no podría estar sin ella. No podía vivir sin su amor.

-Pero en el ascensor creí que…

-Fue una… despedida- me interrumpió- necesitaba despedirme de todo mi pasado, por mucho que duela- admitió en un susurro, que incluso creí imaginar.

-No me amas- no era una pregunta- lo entiendo, prometo no causarte más problemas. Solo- respiré muy profundo- se feliz Bella- le dije mientras le besaba la coronilla y salía de su habitación.

Me sentía la persona más miserable de todo el mundo, y me lo merecía. No era más que el autor material de la tragedia que era mi vida.

No sería vida sin ella, ni siquiera una existencia inválida. Sin ella, _vivir _un precio que pagar por mis errores.

No pude más que maldecirme y odiarme, ni siquiera mis plegarias habían servido.

Mi final era el más desdichado de todos los finales, y ni siquiera habían terminado todo.

Me alejé de todo, corrí y corrí, sin ni siquiera mirar hacia dónde iba. Me detuve en un callejón oscuro, me solté en el suelo y allí me quedé, hasta que una grave voz me sacó de mis deplorables pensamientos.

…**..**

**¿Cuántas de ustedes me odian? **** No se la iba a hacer tan fácil a Edward, no ha hecho nada aun! Se merece un poco del dolor que Bella ha pasado.**

**Laloquita: olvidé responderte, si es que Renesmee nace (recordemos que es una suposición) se llevaran una gran sorpresa con sus pretendientes. Alec sería no de ellos, pero no olvidemos que es una suposición nada más!**

**Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, besos, nos leemos pronto, A simple human.**


	22. Cobardía

**Hola, cómo están? Aquí les dejo otro cap, sé que dije que Bella no relataría más, pero de ahora en adelante creo que será relatado desde tercera persona, sino se complicaría mucho. **

**Jolie love creo que te será conveniente comprarte otra más porque en el próximo capítulo a este vas a necesitarlo! Jajaja.**

**Gracias constancediaz039, Taniia93,** **laloquita, marieisahale, melworren, jolie love, tsuri182718, Anastacius, FemaleDark, deiny Guest, vanee.-joaa y el anónimo que dice ser mi admiradora por seguir mi historia! Gracias por alentarme, ahora me siento alguien importante, tus halagos subieron mi ego,nada bueno va a salir jajaja.**

**No las interrumpo más, espero que les guste…**

Cobardía

Estaba tan sumido en mis deprimentes pensamientos que no pude sentir la mente del vampiro que se me acercaba.

-Puedo ayudarte- dijo esa voz grave dirigiéndose a mí.

-No necesito ningún tipo de ayuda, y en ese caso, no la encontraría en ti Giorgio.

El aludido se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado, en el sucio suelo que de seguro estropearía su traje de etiqueta.

-Vengo a ofrecerte algo.

Y en su mente pude ver la oferta: vivir con él y su clan.

¿Es que estaba loco? ¿Acaso pensaba que iba a dejar a mi familia?

-Aunque creo que ya lo sabes- agregó.

-Giorgio, no dejaré a mi familia, no me iré a vivir con otras personas que no sean ellas.

-Edward, querido, mi propuesta es más bien… laboral. Digamos que en nuestro hogar no somos solo nosotros- dijo con misterio, como si pudiera haber algo de lo que yo no estuviera enterado. Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Claro que no, también conviven vampiros muy poderosos, _casi tanto _como en la Guardia Volturi.

Eso lo rabió. Su objetivo al reunir tantos vampiros eficientes era poder ganarle a la Guardia. Él quería ser el rey, amo y señor de todo, absolutamente todo. Sabía que si se enfrentaba a Aro perdería, por lo que le pareció mucho mejor crear un gran clan poderoso, que con el paso del tiempo vaya adquiriendo más poder que el suyo. A mi parecer, eso era imposible. Sus posibilidades eran nulas.

No demostró su furia, podía ver en su mente cuánto me quería en sus filas. Pero no veía el por qué.

-Eres muy poderoso Edward- me alagó.

-Tal vez, pero no para tus filas, de seguro tienes mejores vampiros- lo evadí sin ánimos.

-Muchos, tengo muchos vampiros conmigo, pero ninguno con tu poder. Partimos la semana que viene hacia Noruega, debemos concretar algunos trámites allí. Piénsalo, puedo ver que estas sufriendo y que eso destroza a tu familia, con nosotros tendrás una nueva oportunidad, no harías sufrir a nadie, no digo para siempre, sino hasta que cicatrice un poco la herida, nada más. ¿Qué son unas décadas para alguien que vive eternamente? Solo, piénsalo- finalizó, y con la misma agilidad que apareció, se fue.

Pude ver en su mente que solo me quería en sus filas por mi don, no por mi bien o el de mi familia, pero de alguna forma debía convencerme.

Y estaba muy cerca de aquello. Aunque Giorgio lo haya dicho por persuasión, era cierto.

Ahora mi sufrimiento era mucho mayor al de unos años atrás. Si antes mi familia sufría, ahora se desgarraría, y todo por mi culpa. Además serían unos años, no sería mucho.

_No sería mucho para un cobarde. _

¿Desde cuándo mi conciencia me hablaba?

_Desde que por no escucharme nuestra vida se ha venido abajo. _

Tenía razón. En todo. Por un lado, si hubiese prestado atención a mi conciencia nada de esto estaría pasando. Y por otro, si me iba a Noruega con Giorgio estaría huyendo de todo, estaría siendo muy cobarde. Pero, ¿qué más deberías hacer cuando te enteras de que el amor de tu vida te odia, y va a pasar toda su vida en compañía de sádicos vampiros, con uno de los cuales está en pareja?

_No tomes decisiones cuando sientas tristeza ni hagas promesas cuando estés feliz._

Por muy humillante que sea, la voz de mi conciencia tenía razón. Me guste o no en algún momento debo enfrentar todo para poder decidirme de verdad.

Así que resolví volver al castillo luego de pasarme toda la noche cazando. Con algo debía desquitarme.

Al llegar a mi cuarto no pude escuchar a mi hermosa vecina, pues ya no estaba. Aun no podía creer en lo que había terminado mi vida. Me dirigí a mi escritorio y tomé el único recordatorio de felicidad que tenía de toda mi vida: una foto. Una simple foto mostraba lo dichosa que había sido mi vida hace tanto tiempo. La foto que tomó Alice el día del cumpleaños número dieciocho de mi Bella era todo lo que tenía de lo feliz que había sido¹.

Y así pasé los siguientes dos días, observando aquel recuerdo que añoraba como nunca antes.

Hoy, exactamente hoy, se cumplían ciento un años desde esa vieja foto. Hoy era el cumpleaños número ciento diecinueve de mi amor.

Sabía que había prometido dejarla ser feliz, no intervenir más, pero no lo soportaba. No había aguantado ni dos días, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo toda la eternidad?

Nadie de mi familia había venido a verme, gracias a Dios no me vieron en estas condiciones.

Pero sabía que en algún momento aparecerían, y así pasó. Sentí a Alice en el ascensor contando números en alemán. Algo me ocultaba.

No me dio tiempo a abrirle la puerta que ya me estaba gritando:

-¿Cómo es que si quiera consideraste la mediocre oferta de Giorgio? ¿Eh? ¿Cómo es posible que consideraras dejarnos? ¿Cómo puedes? ¿Qué pasaría con Esme y Carlisle? ¿Qué pasaría con nosotros, con Bella? ¿Es que tan rápido te diste por vencido? ¿Tanto te cuesta esforzarte un poco más? ¿Es que ya te has vuelto loco? ¿Cómo…

-ALICE- le grité- ya he visto lo deprimente que es mi vida como para que vengas a echarme en cara todas las cosas que hice mal- dije secamente.

Mi hermana suspiró abatida.

-Lo lamento Edward, es solo que tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto, uno muy malo- dijo en susurros.

-Alice, ¿qué cosa peor puede ocurrir?- dije sonriendo con amargura.

-No lo sé Edward, no lo sé- dijo resignada.

-¿Qué has visto?- le pregunté como quien no quiere la cosa.

Inevitablemente la mente de Alice se pobló de las imágenes de un futuro tétrico.

_Mi Bella en un largo y delicado vestido de novia, Aro esperándola en la puerta, y Demetri… en el altar._

-Creo que sí había algo peor- sonreí agriamente- entonces ella ya se decidió. Definitivamente lo ama, lo sabes. Alice, ¿cómo pretendes que siga insistiendo luego de eso? ¿Cómo podría hacerle competencia cuando ella ya decidió unir su vida para siempre con él?- dije con el dolor agonizante que me dominaba destilando en cada palabra.

-Yo… yo no… no lo sé- dijo lánguida- pero ambos sabemos que la amas, y sé que ella te sigue amando, solo que aun no lo quiere admitir Por favor no permitas que se case, no te permitas perderla Edward.

-No lo entiendes Alice. Yo ya la perdí hace mucho tiempo- dije con la mayor de las penas torturándome.

-Hasta que lo entiendes- dijo Demetri saliendo del cuarto de Bella. ¿Desde cuándo mi don se volvió tan inservible?

-No es asunto tuyo- dijo mi hermanita muy enojada.

-¿Es que necesitas defensora?- dijo él sonriendo.

-Claro que no me necesita, pero a mí no me sobran razones para fastidiarte- le dijo Alice acercándose muy amenazadoramente hacia él. La detuve por el brazo y le susurré en el oído

-Olvídalo Alice, al fin y al cabo, tiene razón. Ve, quiero hablar con él.

-Pero Edward…

-Ve Alice- sentencié. Ella se dirigió hacia el ascensor ágilmente, no sin antes dedicarle una de sus miradas escalofriantes a Demetri. Pero en su mente vi que no tenía ninguna intención de discutir con ella, incluso entendía que el odio que mi hermana sentía por él se debía a que ella deseaba que nosotros estuviéramos juntos. Y para sumar puntos, pensaba que si eso le pasara a él, haría lo mismo. ¡Se ponía en su lugar! ¿Cómo Bella no lo iba a elegir? No es que me sintiera inferior, pero él era una clara y peligrosa competencia.

_¿Competencia? Nosotros ya perdimos._

Gracias por recordármelo.

-Dime una cosa- dijo antes de que yo dijera nada.

-¿Qué?- dije extrañado. En su mente cantaba canciones griegas.

-¿En verdad la amas?- cuestionó con una ceja alzada. Esa me pregunta me tomó por sorpresa.

-Claro que lo hago- dije con seguridad.

-¿Y cómo es que fuiste capaz de dejarla sabiendo que eso la destruiría? No creo que la ames, yo jamás le haría algo así- dijo más para sí que otra cosa.

-No lo entiendes, y no es algo que deba explicarte a ti- dije sin ánimos.

-Lo sé- suspiró- mira Edward, no vengo a provocarte para pelear, o a reírme de ti, ni siquiera vine a reprocharte por lo que le hiciste a Bella. No me imaginaría a mí en tu situación, simplemente, no resistiría. Quiero pedirte que no la lastimes más, no te pido que te alejes, o que sigas insistiendo, solo que no la lastimes. Claro que si te alejas y dejas de insistir me facilitarías demasiado el trabajo- sonrió amargamente. Él en verdad la amaba, no había dudas. Pero jamás tanto como yo, de eso estaba seguro.

-¿Facilitar el trabajo?- pregunté. ¿Qué quería decir? Suspiró pesadamente.

-Edward, no soy tonto, sé que ella, aunque sea muy en el fondo, te ama, por mucho que me afecte admitirlo, es la verdad. Y desde que tú llegaste está diferente, está más confundida. Y me duele verla así, no por mí, claro, solo deseo que sea feliz, sino porque ella siente que me hace daño, que nos hace daño, y lo que menos quiero es que cargue con culpas inexistentes.

-Veo que compartimos los mismos deseos. Y eso quería pedirte yo a ti, hazla feliz, por lo que yo no he podido hacer. Demuéstrame que ella es feliz contigo, y prometo marcharme- dije determinante.

-Me parece justo- dijo asintiendo.

Estaba decidido, si veía a mi Bella feliz a su lado, por muy doloroso que sea, por mucho que me destruya, me alejaría para siempre. Aceptaría la oferta de Giorgio si veía a mi Bella tan o más feliz como cuando estábamos juntos.

Él volvió al cuarto de Bella, sabía que ella no estaba, se había ido esta mañana, no tenía ni idea de a dónde, ni de qué estaría haciendo Demetri allí solo en el día de su cumpleaños.

No tenía nada qué hacer, por lo que comencé a caminar sin rumbo por todo el castillo.

Me encontraba pasando por el patio interno decorado de blanco cuando escuché la voz de mi ángel.

-¡Claro que no Heidi!- exclamó mi Bella, en su voz noté la nota de vergüenza y molestia que exhalaba.

-Vamos Bells- la animó Chelsea- ¡se conocen hace más de cien años! ¿Cómo es posible que jamás hayan…

-¡Chelsea!- gritó Bella.

Si la charla iba sobre lo que yo estaba pensando, estas mujeres estaban muy equivocadas. Mi Bella era muy pura y tímida. Y en todo caso, en el peor de los casos, ella no lo hablaría con ellas.

La imagen de Bella perdiendo su virtud con algún hombre, o con Demetri me daba escalofríos.

_Pero sabes que eso va a pasar. Van a casarse, ¿recuerdas? ¿O crees que en la Luna de Miel jugarán a las damas?_

¿Cómo mi propia mente podía ser tan cruel conmigo?

-Bella, en serio, no con Demetri, sino, ¿jamás con ningún hombre?- la pregunta de la humana, Regina, me sacó de mi calvario personal.

-Ya he dicho que no- repitió Bella.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- le preguntó Heidi.

-Dieciocho- contestó orgullosa, causando la risa de sus compañeras.

-Veamos, llegaste cuando Heidi se acostaba con Santiago, así que debes tener como ciento veinte años- reflexionó Chelsea.

-Ciento diecinueve- corrigió Heidi- hace ciento diecinueve años me acostaba con Santiago- todas rieron aun más fuerte.

-Vamos Bella, contéstanos, no te hemos regalado nada por tu cumpleaños, como lo pediste, dinos la verdad- dijo Regina.

-Oigan, ya lo he dicho. NO he dormido con nadie- dijo con vergüenza- cuando me transformaron tenía dieciocho años y no había tenido relaciones, y cuando llegué aquí no salía con nadie, nadie era el indicado- pude ver en las mentes de sus amigas que tenía la cabeza a gachas. Y en ese momento me sorprendieron los pensamientos de la humana. Ella sabía la historia, Alice se lo había contado, pero no fue eso lo sorprendente, sino lo que pensaba. Ella pensaba y sostenía que Bella me amaba. En su mente podía ver las comparaciones que hacía de los momentos de Demetri y Bella y los nuestros. Notaba que cuando estaba con Demetri sonreía con aprecio, y si bien a mi lado jamás la vio sonreír, ella había notado que Bella _dependía_ de mí. ¿Cómo pudo haber llegado a esas conclusiones? No lo sé, pero me estaba dando esperanzas que no merecía. En cuanto Bella pronunció esas palabras, Regina pensó una cosa que me dejó perplejo: _Claro que nadie era el indicado, si Edward no estaba aquí. _

-Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo- dijo Heidi.

-Lástima que no recuerdes la tuya- bromeó Chelsea, ganándose un piedrazo por parte de la interpelada en la pierna.

-Volviendo al punto- retomó Heidi- estás con Demetri ahora, ¿es él el indicado?- todas se pusieron serias, Bella soltó una risita nerviosa y se cubrió su bello rostro con las manos.

En ese momento no me importó la posibilidad de la que se hablaba, no cuando vi el anillo de oro blanco con un pequeño zafiro en uno de los dedos de Bella. Sabía que eso iba a pasar, pero verlo, vivirlo en presente hacía que mi mundo se viniera abajo. Si es que había otra medida aun inferior.

No fui el único que lo notó.

-¡Oh por Dios!- gritó Chelsea- ¡ISABELLA VOLTURI VAS A CASARTE! ¿CÓMO NO NOS CONTASTE?

-¿QUÉ? Déjame ver Chelsea, ¡OH DIOS MÍO! BELLA, ES INCONCEBIBLE QUE DEBAMOS ENTERARNOS POR NUESTROS PROPIOS MEDIOS- la regañó Heidi.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué sucedió con Edward?- preguntó Regina angustiada.

_Pobre Edward, ya ha sufrido mucho._

Incluso la humana se compadecía de mí.

Las tres vampiros la miraron. Heidi con recelo, Chelsea con confusión y Bella con sorpresa.

-¿Edward? ¿Qué Edward? ¿Cullen? ¿Es que tuviste algo con él? ¿Cómo no nos contaste Bella?- le cuestionó Chelsea.

-No Chelsea, es solo que Regina albergaba la esperanza de que quizás Edward y yo formemos una buena pareja, pero eso no va a pasar- le dijo enviándole una mirada significativa.

¿Es que el dolor no tenía a alguien más para torturar?

-Ah- dijeron las dos vampiros.

-Volviendo al tema en cuestión: ¡te casarás!- exclamó Heidi.

-No, es solo… un regalo de cumpleaños- dijo mordiéndose el labio mi Bella.

Ni ella se creía aquello.

-¿Isabella Volturi aceptando regalos de cumpleaños como _este_?- dijo Heidi mientras tomaba la mano de Bella para examinar mejor el anillo.

-Sí- dijo segura- no podía negárselo- dijo cabizbaja.

Yo mejor que nadie sabía que estaba mintiendo, pero se ve que nadie la conocía tanto como yo porque sus acompañantes le creyeron.

No me contuve más y atravesé la puerta.

Todas, a excepción de Regina se giraron para verme cuando oyeron el casi inexistente ruido de mis pisadas.

-¿Me dejarían hablar con Bella?- pregunté cortésmente.

-Claro, vamos- dijo la humana girándose para verme. Cuando pasó por mi lado pensó:

_No la dejes ir. _

Pero ya era tarde, ella ya no me pertenecía, yo era demasiado cobarde como para recamar algo que no era mío. Por eso estaba aquí, para aclararle que la dejaría en paz, que sería cobarde y huiría de todo.

Aunque para cambiar eso bastaban unas pocas palabras de su boca. Unas palabras que creía imposibles oír, hasta que su melodiosa voz interrumpió esas ilusiones.

-No te vayas Edward- dijo con clavando sus ojos en mí, acabando con todo rastro de sufrimiento en mi ser.

…

**¿Lo dice de verdad? ¿Por qué lo dice? ¿Será verdad el compromiso o es simplemente un regalo de cumpleaños?**

**Espero sus comentarios. Nos leemos, besos, A simple human. **


	23. Y alli estaba yo

**Hola hola hola, aquí les dejo otro cap, espero que les guste. Cada vez falta menos para que las coas se compliquen aun más.**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews, Jolie Love tu teoría es la más cercana, espero que ya hayas conseguido los pañuelos! **

**No las molesto más, disfruten!**

Y allí estaba yo

En cuanto esas palabras rompieron el corto silencio que nos envolvía sentí volver a la vida. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, mi Bella me pedía que no me vaya, que me quedara.

_¿Por qué no te centras en averiguar cómo supo ella que te marchabas?_

Buen punto.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que me voy Bella?- le pregunté dulcemente- y en tal caso, ese plan ya no tendría futuro. Tu petición acaba de cancelar todo- dije con una pequeña sonrisa, que ella correspondió. Me sentía muy dichoso, pero muy en el fondo sabía que esto no duraría mucho.

-Giorgio habló conmigo- dijo resignada- me dijo que tú te unirías a su clan por mi culpa- agregó mirando al suelo. Se sentía culpable.

-Bella- dije con ternura mientras me sentaba junto a ella en el banco gris- primero, tú no tienes por qué sentirte culpable, no has hecho nada- le acaricié la mejilla, al mismo tiempo que la hacía mirarme- y segundo, ya no me voy, así que olvídalo.

Ella cerró los ojos mientras mi pulgar recorría sus párpados, su mejilla, sus labios…

-Edward- dijo en voz baja, apenas en un murmullo, suspirando.

No pude más y la besé. La besé lentamente, queriendo memorizar cada milímetro de sus labios, queriendo guardar aquel momento para siempre. Sus manos acunaron mi rostro, dulcificando aun más el beso.

No sé cuánto duró el beso, pudo haber durado segundos, o incluso horas, pero puedo asegurar que fue el mejor beso de mi existencia.

Sus labios se movían lentamente, como si quisiera grabarse mi piel, como si no apresurara nada por miedo a que desaparezca. Poco a poco los movimientos se tornaron más lentos, casi nulos, el beso estaba terminando.

Juntamos nuestras frentes y abrí mis ojos para mirarla, ella aun los tenía cerrados.

-Voy a casarme- dijo de sopetón aun con los ojos cerrados.

Aun sabiéndolo, y teniendo una imagen muy nítida de lo que sería, me dolía demasiado.

-No lo hagas- dije con desesperación. A esta altura ya nada me importaba.

-Ya es tarde- sus ojos seguían cerrados.

-Todavía sigues aquí, conmigo, no es tarde- le dije consternado.

-No puedo Edward, no puedo- repitió.

-Claro que puedes Bella, no nos hagamos esto. Estoy aquí, estoy contigo, no me iré a ningún lado, no lo hagas, por favor- le imploré.

Eso pareció hacerle saltar algo, porque abrió los ojos de golpe y pude ver el dolor, el reproche y la furia que en ellos había. Se puso de pie bruscamente.

-¿Y de qué me sirve que sigas aquí?- dijo con la voz más aguda- dime, ¿por qué iba a necesitarte ahora? Te necesité hace mucho tiempo Edward. Te necesité cuando Phil y Renee tuvieron ese maldito accidente automovilístico y murieron, te necesité cuando Victoria asesinó a Charlie, te necesité cuando todo a mi alrededor se derrumbó. Y créeme, que aunque no hayas estado allí para mí no fue como si jamás hubieses existido. Mentiste. Mentiste Edward Cullen, porque cada noche te lloraba, cada día te extrañaba más, cada minuto me hacía más miserable por tu partida, y cada segundo me odiaba más por no haber sido lo suficientemente buena como para retenerte. Y todo eso, porque existías. Porque tú rompiste tu promesa incluso antes de hacerla.

No me esperaba esa lista de reproches en ese momento, pero la estuve esperando durante cien años. El dolor que se aferraba cada vez más a mi pecho era inaguantable, punzante, intenso, penetrante, torturante, atormentador, martirizador. Era mi merecido.

-Bella, por todo eso estoy aquí, quiero recompensarte por todo eso que te hice pasar. Dedicaré toda mi existencia a borrar esas noches, esos días, esos segundos que te atormentaron. Dedicaré mi existencia a hacerte feliz. Soportaré incluso un peor dolor del que estoy sintiendo ahora para hacerte feliz, para demostrarte que estoy aquí por y para ti, para que te quites la venda de los ojos y veas que te amo como jamás he amado a nadie, y que tú misma me sigues amando- le prometí acercándome a ella.

-Tal vez sea cierto. Tal vez te ame. Tal vez te ame por todas esas sonrisas que me sacaste, tal vez te ame porque tú me hiciste conocer el amor, la felicidad, tú me hiciste ver qué locuras se pueden llegar a cometer por el simple y estúpido hecho de amar- sonrió amargamente- Pero al mismo tiempo, no puedo permitir esa posibilidad, porque no solo me hiciste ver el lado bueno, me hiciste ver y protagonizar el peor de los suplicios, el más profundo sufrimiento, la más dolorosa de las angustias.

Eso fue demasiado. Pero no le alcanzó.

-¿Es que el amor debe, por ley, concederle a los demás el poder para destruir? Eso no es justo. Quiero que lo veas desde mi perspectiva, solo una vez. Yo te amaba, hubiese dado cualquier cosa por ti, y tú te fuiste, me dejaste, me destruiste. Aun así, si hubieses vuelto antes o después de que hubiera perdido a mis seres queridos, te hubiese perdonado, te hubiese demostrado que jamás dejé de amarte. Pero no regresaste, no cuando te necesitaba. No regresaste cuando estaba sola. Hiciste todo lo contrario. Regresaste cuando logré reconstruir mi vida, cuando me di la posibilidad de dejarme querer por alguien más. Regresaste cuando volví a ser feliz. Regresaste cuando Demetri era mi felicidad. Ahora estas aquí, conmigo, cuando yo estoy a punto de casarme. Como te dije antes, tal vez te ame, pero no porque el amor me de ese poder voy a hacer sufrir a alguien a quien valoro. Porque yo he pasado por eso, y te puedo asegurar que no se lo deseo a nadie.

-Lo lamento tanto Bella- dije consumido por el dolor. Me dejé caer sobre mis rodillas, quizá el dolor no era físico, pero era tan punzante que me debilitaba como si lo fuera.

Ella adoptó la misma posición que yo, de rodillas frente a mí me dijo:

-Edward, no te digo esto para hacerte sufrir, lo hago para que entiendas mi decisión.

-Bella, que la entienda no significa que deje de doler.

Y en un mísero segundo me abrumó la realidad de mis palabras. Ahí estaba su punto, ahí estaba su sufrimiento, en el mío propio.

Yo sufro porque ella eligió un futuro sin mí, tal y como yo había hecho con ella. Tal como ella sufrió por mi culpa. Jamás subestimen la frase: "Todo en la vida vuelve".

-Lo sé Edward. Pero respétame, por favor, respeta mi decisión- me pidió.

-Bella, ¿por qué me pediste que me quedara?- le pregunté. Al menos que me respondiera con la verdad esa pregunta.

-Es que tengo un mal presentimiento sobre Giorgio, no lo sé. Edward, no quiero que te lastimen. Sé que suena hipócrita viniendo de mí, pero no quiero que sufras.

-Entonces no te cases- le rogué.

-Sabes que lo haré.

-¡Pero no lo amas!- le grité desesperado.

-Pero él a mí sí- aclaró mirando al suelo- y su amor me ha sostenido todos estos años. Hacerlo feliz aunque sea una vez es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por él.

-¿Sacrificarás tu propia felicidad por él?- le cuestioné.

-Sí- dijo segura.

-Entonces verdaderamente lo amas- sentencié con el dolor en cada palabra.

-No como a ti- dijo con resignación- pero siento algo por él, lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacrificar mi felicidad. Y ni siquiera la estoy sacrificando, él ha sido mi felicidad durante cien años, ahora lo será por siempre- dijo con una imperceptible nota de duda en su voz.

-Me amas, acabas de admitirlo. No sufras, no hagas que suframos los dos Bella. ¿En serio unirás tu vida por siempre a la de alguien a quien no amas verdaderamente?

-No lo entiendes, sé que con el tiempo podré superarte.

-¿Es que quieres superarme?- dije dolido.

-¡Sí!- casi gritó- quiero dejar de pensar que debo hacer todo lo contrario a lo que hago.

-¿A qué te refieres Bella?

Esa frase era muy retorcida, y no lograba entender. ¿Tanto le costaba darme una, aunque sea mínima y limitada, oportunidad. Antes de contestar dio un gran suspiro.

-Quiero dejar de pensar que pertenezco a tu familia y no aquí, quiero dejar de sentir que esta no es mi vida, que mi familia no es mi familia. Quiero dejar de comparar a Demetri a cada segundo contigo, quiero dejar de imaginarme a tu lado por siempre porque sé que eso no pasará. No pasará porque sé que me amas, pero no puedo confiar en ti, me es completamente imposible, y me lastima. Me lastima todo lo referente a ti, únicamente por eso deseo superarte.

-Bella, si me dieras una oportunidad, aun si es limitada, puedo cambiar todo eso, puedo hacerte feliz, puedo cumplir tu ilusión de estar juntos para siempre, créeme que no hay cosa en el mundo que desee más que eso. Solo dame una oportunidad, antes de tomar una decisión precipitada, algo que no podrás cambiar jamás, piénsalo antes, por favor Bella. No te cases, no me eches al olvido Bella. No saltes al crepúsculo dejándome en un lejano cajón de tu memoria, por favor no lo hagas- le rogué, aun de rodillas.

Pude ver en sus ojos mi dolor, su propio dolor. ¿Por qué no me aceptaba si me amaba tanto como yo a ella? Ella no dijo más nada. Se quedó allí, de rodillas frente a mí, mirando el apedreado suelo, en silencio. No cambiaría su decisión.

-Bueno, no necesito leerte la mente para saber que no me aceptarás otra vez en tu vida- dije sonriendo sin ánimos al tiempo que me ponía de pie y le extendía mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella miró mi mano, luego me miró a los ojos y pronunció un «_Lo siento__»_colmado de culpa.

-No hay culpa sin sangre- le dije en un vano intento de hacernos sonreír. Ella tomó mi mano y sucedió exactamente lo mismo que la primera vez que mi piel experimentó la maravillosa sensación de rozar la suya: fui atravesado por una corriente eléctrica tan fuerte que debía incorporarme rápido. Pude ver que a ella le sucedió lo mismo, porque al levantarse debió pestañear varias veces.

-Lo lamento- repitió.

-Solo te perdonaré si eres feliz- dije dándole un último beso en la parte superior de su mano antes de salir por la puerta tan rápido como pude.

No podía creer todo lo que había pasado. Definitivamente la había perdido, ya no había vuelta atrás. Jamás la olvidaría, jamás sería capaz de olvidar la razón por la que sigo existiendo. Tal vez podría observarla, a escondidas obviamente, luego de que se case.

Las punzadas de dolor eran cada vez más fuertes, pero mi cuerpo estaba, a estas alturas, tan acostumbrado que ya parecían iguales a las anteriores.

Me dirigí hacia la habitación de Giorgio, sabía que aun seguía en el castillo. Me atendió incluso antes de que llamara a su puerta.

-Iré contigo- le dije con seguridad.

-Excelente- dijo sonriendo- no te arrepentirás.

-Claro- dije con sarcasmo- ¿cuándo partimos?

-En una semana- determinó.

.

.

En una semana. En una semana Bella se casaría. En una semana yo partiría con Giorgio. En una semana mi familia se iría del castillo. En una semana, cada esquina seguiría su camino.

Creía que tendría más tiempo para procesar la idea de dejar ir mi vida. Pero eso no sería así. En una semana todo acabaría. En una semana, no habría vuelta atrás.

Los días fueron pasando, vi cómo Bella daba la noticia un día después de nuestra charla en el gran salón junto con Demetri a toda su "familia", vi cómo sus amigas le reprochaban el no habérselos admitido, vi cómo mi familia sufría pero al mismo tiempo sonreía por ella, vi cómo Aro se sentía orgulloso, y simultáneamente inseguro por temer la partida de Bella, vi cómo mi sufrimiento me iba consumiendo cada vez más.

Bella había accedido a que Alice organizara la boda y aunque esta última lo sentía como una traición hacia mí, se relajó luego de que le dije que ya no importaba. Giorgio había cancelado nuestro viaje a Noruega ya que su objetivo era sumarse a su clan a los Freaks, pero al ser cercanos a Bella fueron invitados a la boda, por ende, volvieron a Italia. Obviamente, no pudo sumarlos, por lo que planeó otro viaje, esta vez a Egipto, según él conocía a un pequeño clan que tenía un gran potencial.

Y allí estaba yo, con un estúpido traje, preparado para ir a ver la boda de la mujer que amaba con otro hombre. El viaje saldría en una hora, por lo que podríamos quedarnos para ver avanzar a Bella por el altar que Alice había construido en el salón grande.

En pocas palabras, allí estaba yo, esperando por ver al amor de mi vida unir su vida a la de alguien más y luego huir de todo aquello como un gran idiota.

…**.**

**Bueno, las cosas van de mal en peor, definitivamente. ¿Qué les pareció? Bella podrá casarse? Podrá pasar el resto de su vida con otro hombre que no sea Edward?**

**Espero sus comentarios. Nos leemos pronto, besos, A simple human. **


	24. Libro tres

**Aquí hay otro cap muy revelador, espero les guste!**

_Libro tres. Narrador externo. _

Un alma dividida en dos cuerpos

Se miró en aquel gran espejo una vez, solo una vez, y ni siquiera lo hizo para comprobar si su largo vestido color marfil con encaje francés de espalda descubierta se veía bien en ella, o para verificar que la tiara de oro con diamantes que adornaba su cabeza que Aro le había obsequiado estuviera en su lugar, ni siquiera lo hizo para ver si era una novia presentable, se miró en aquel gran espejo sólo para verse como se vería el resto de su vida: como la esposa de un hombre que no amaba.

No estaba arrepentida de su decisión, y si lo estaba, no lo admitiría. Su prometido se merecía el sacrificio que ella estaba haciendo. A veces sentía la necesidad de ir en busca de su otra mitad, que estaba tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, pero cada vez que lo pensó se reprendió por su propio egoísmo. No podía dejar a Demetri, no después de que él jamás lo hizo, no cuando se esmeró por hacerla sonreír cada vez que pudo, no después de que la ayudó a recomenzar a vivir. Ella sabía que no lo amaba, y que era muy probable que jamás lo hiciera, al menos no tanto como a su primer amor, pero confiaba en que con el tiempo podría aprender a quererlo como se debía.

Mientras ella se preparaba para vivir una vida que ella no hubiese elegido, él, su otra mitad se preparaba mentalmente para lo que vería: a Bella en un hermoso traje de novia caminando por un largo pasillo hacia el altar para casarse… con otro hombre. Sabía que lo que vería lo destruiría, pero no podía evitarlo. Él comprendía que él mismo en su afán por mantenerla a salvo la había precipitado a lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Se encontraba al final del salón, apoyado en la gran pared de piedra al lado a las puertas principales por donde Bella entraría en cuestión de minutos, junto a su hermano Jasper y su hermana Rosalie.

-No puedo creer que vaya a hacerlo- dijo la vampiro con recelo.

-Aun hay tiempo Rose- dijo Jasper, siempre tratando de mejorar la situación emocional en el aire.

-Vamos Jasper, sabes tanto o más que yo que ya es demasiado tarde- dijo furiosa.

-No he escuchado decir al sacerdote "los declaro marido y mujer"- le espetó el aludido.

-No discutan, ya no tiene sentido- dijo Edward, con el la mente y el alma resignados.

-No pierdas la fe- lo animó Jasper, aun sabiendo que no serviría de nada. Edward no dejaría de sufrir con esas palabras, él dejaría de sufrir si Bella atravesará esas puertas y se casara con él, y no con Demetri.

Poco a poco los bancos de madera elegantes que habían sido colocados en el salón imitando a una iglesia se fueron llenando de vampiros, prestigiosos y poderosos vampiros. Y no se esperaba menos, la hija prodigio se casaba. La auténtica hija de Aro Vulturi contraía matrimonio con otro miembro de la Guardia.

Con cada asiento que se ocupaba Edward sabía que el momento se iba acercando cada vez más, y él aun no estaba listo.

Sin saberlo, su amada estaba igual: no estaba lista. No lograba encontrar la valentía que en algún momento creyó tener.

Estaba insegura, deleznable, irresoluta, atemorizada. Sabía que una vez que dijera _Sí, acepto _sería para siempre, y por mucho que le agradara tener la relación que tenía con Demetri, sabía que era mucho más el deseo de compartir su vida con Edward. Su Edward. ¿Cómo estaría en estos momentos? No podía dejar de cuestionarse lo mismo.

Su amiga Chelsea interrumpió su torturante cuestionamiento.

-No estás lista- no estaba preguntando. Ella sabía perfectamente que Bella no quería hacer esto.

-Chelsea- dijo con una mirada significativa- ya estoy aquí, ¿o no? No hay vuelta atrás- si su intención era sonreír, estuvo muy lejos de cumplirse.

-¿No hay vuelta atrás? Bella, ni siquiera puedes _intentar _sonreír sin que piensen que Jane te está atacando con su don- dijo con las manos en su cadera.

-Chelsea, basta- sentenció Bella- ya tengo demasiado con mi propia mente como para escuchar a la tuya. Me creo lo suficientemente mayorcita como para tomar mis propias decisiones, y hacerme cargo de las consecuencias consiguientes- dijo con determinación.

-Regina me contó- soltó Chelsea, y toda la determinación que su amiga haya podido crear se desmoronó en cuanto comprendió el significado de la oración.

-Definitivamente voy a matarla- dijo Bella rabiosa.

-No te enojes, yo la obligué, la he puesto entre la espada y la pared. Pero ese no es el punto ahora, el punto es que lo amas a él, y él se te está escapando Bella.

-No se escapó, lo he dejado ir- confesó resignada la indecisa novia.

-La verdad es que sí, pues el vuelo se les ha adelantado y ya han salido hacia Egipto.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Bella nerviosa.

Y era cierto, mientras Bella se torturaba con sus pensamientos y hablaba con Chelsea, Edward estaba sentado en el avión, con Lisa a su lado, y los demás Giudici repartidos en el resto del transporte.

Habían llamado a Giorgio avisando el anticipo del vuelo, le habían comunicado que la familia a la que verían se iría a otro lugar, por lo que el viaje se adelantó.

Edward experimentó la decepción y el alivio a la vez. Decepción por no poder ver a Bella en un traje de novia, y alivio por no tener que soportar el momento en el que la pierda para siempre.

En estos momentos, el avión ya estaba despegando, en unas horas estarían en Egipto. Hubiesen llegado más rápido corriendo, claro, pero todas esas "personas" corriendo a velocidad inhumana con tantas maletas llamaría un poco la atención.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó alarmada.

-No lo sé, solo se han ido todos los hijos de Giorgio, incluido él junto a Edward muy apurados. Le pregunté a Emmett y me dijo que el vuelo había sido adelantado- dijo apresuradamente.

-Esto no puede estar pasando- dijo Bella.

-Bueno niña, pobre hombre, es mejor así, ¿o pretendías que vea a la mujer que ama uniéndose a alguien más por toda la eternidad? No lo he pasado, pero no creo que sea muy agradable. ¿Sabes? Ni siquiera lo entiendo. ¿Por qué diablos te casas si no lo amas?

-¡Porque no lo lastimaré como me lo hicieron a mí! No podría Chelsea- gritó Bella.

-Cariño, ya lo estás haciendo. Y peor aún. Estás lastimando a Edward, incluso mucho más de lo que él te hirió a ti, debes admitirlo- Bella iba a reprocharle pero ella la interrumpió- mira, sé que has sufrido mucho y toda la cosa, pero, ¿qué harías si mañana Edward se casa con la rubia desabrida esa de Denali delante de ti eh? No creo que lo disfrutes, ni mucho menos que lo festejes. No sé qué ha hecho Edward desde que llegó, pero de seguro ha intentado recuperarte. Mujer, ese vampiro ya ha pasado demasiado, no lo hagas sufrir el resto de su vida. No te hagas sufrir a ti, y tampoco a Demetri. No se merece nada de lo que pasa, pero sinceramente creo que sufriría menos si lo dejas plantado que si pasas una eternidad a su lado sin amarlo- dijo Chelsea muy seriamente.

Bella supo que su amiga tenía razón, pero no iba a admitirlo. No dejaría plantado a Demetri en el altar, no se lo merecía.

-Lo siento Chelsea, pero no puedo retractarme, no ahora, no a estas alturas- dijo nerviosa.

-Corazón- dijo Chelsea tomándola de la mano para tomar asiento en un puf rojo cercano al espejo- incluso siendo lo que soy, con el correr del tiempo he visto que nada es para siempre, he llegado a creerlo. Y, hasta hace poco tiempo tenía muchas pruebas de eso, como Aftón y yo, por ejemplo. ¿Sabes? El día de nuestra boda juré amarlo por siempre, sin importar qué, pero con el pasar del tiempo caí en la cuenta de que nada me duraría eternamente, las flores se marchitan, los suelos se desgastan, las personas se mueren, y las parejas se deslucen hasta el punto tal de corroerse. Eso es lo que yo pensaba, pero eso cambió hace unos días, cuando Regina me contó lo que había pasado entre tú y Edward. Y debo agradecerles, porque me han hecho ver que, aunque sean muy pocas, hay cosas que duran para siempre. Bella, puedes casarte con quien quieras y él puede marcharse las veces que se le antoje, pero ustedes siempre van a amarse. Siempre van a amarse como el primer día, lo he visto Bella, he sentido el lazo tan fuerte que los une. Y creo que ni siquiera yo soy capaz de romperlo. Y esa era otra de las razones por las cuales no creía que algo durara para siempre, si se trataba de sentimientos, yo podía forjarlos a romperse. Pero ahora sé que solo si el lazo es muy débil y no ha sufrido daños puede romperse. Pero aquel que ha resistido daños fuertes y dolorosos y los ha sobrellevado será el lazo que dure por siempre, y el de ustedes es uno de los pocos que existen. Cariño, ni siquiera si tú así lo desearas podrías romperlo, porque ya es parte de ti, y si rompes el lazo que te une con él, te estarías destrozando a ti misma. No son dos partes unidas, ustedes son un solo entero. Ustedes son un alma en dos cuerpos, y tarde o temprano van a unirse, no podrás impedirlo Bella. Así que no lo alargues más, no hagas esperar a nadie, ve por él Bella, aun estás a tiempo.

Bella sabía que su amiga tenía razón. Era lógico su punto de vista. Ella y Aftón nunca tuvieron malas, siempre fueron buenas, siempre eran subidas, jamás bajadas. Era un lazo débil, que con cualquier pequeño espasmo podría romperse. En cambio, ella y Edward habían pasado suficientes cosas como para estar fuertes por siempre. Para estar juntos siempre.

Bella sabía perfectamente qué debía hacer, pero era demasiado cobarde como para afrontar las consecuencias de la decisión que deseaba efectuar.

Suspiró pesadamente y le dijo a su amiga que estaba a la espera de que ella saliera corriendo en busca de Edward:

-Llevas razón en todo. Pero aun así, no puedo.

-¡AY BELLA!- exclamó cansada- ¡Eres una cabezota! ¿Sabes? Si quieres ir y casarte con un hombre al que no mas, ve y hazlo. ¡Pero después no quiero verte sufriendo por ahí, porque tuviste la oportunidad de cambiar todo y la desaprovechaste!- dijo enojada, saliendo por la puerta del pequeño cuarto.

Aunque la conversación vivida llevaba un rumbo muy trascendental, había asuntos más importantes sucediéndose al mismo tiempo.

El vuelo hizo una parada antes de llegar a Egipto, lo que le pareció raro a Edward, ya que un vuelo desde Italia hacia Egipto no debería tener paradas. Pero antes de decir nada dos de los hijos mayores de Giorgio, Antuán y Francesco, tomaron a Edward por los brazos, inmovilizándolo, arrastrándolo hacia la tierra.

Él no intentó luchar, sería imposible ganarles, no solo porque eran dos, sino porque toda su familia estaba detrás suyo preparados para atacarlo.

En el momento en el que Giorgio decidió llevar a cabo su plan, Alice tuvo una visión del futuro que les acechaba.

Ella, que se encontraba adorable en su vestido color crema, cercana al altar, ya que quería estar cerca de Bella, se volvió loca cuando vio lo que pasaría si no intervenía. Rápidamente fue hacia el pequeño salón en el que se encontraba Bella, llegando al mismo tiempo que Aro para recogerla.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?- le preguntó Aro.

-Lo siento, necesito a Bella- dijo con desesperación.

No le dio tiempo a contestar que ya había entrado en el cuarto, donde Bella se encontraba nerviosa.

-¿Qué sucede Alice?- le preguntó en tono de alarma.

-Es Edward- dijo con voz monótona.

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Qué viste?- le exigió saber, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del puf rojo para ponerse frente a Alice.

-Es Giorgio. Va a matarlo- dijo con el dolor en toda la oración.

Esas simples palabras bastaron para hacer que Bella dejara de ver su cuerpo como suyo.

Si Edward moría, ella ya no pertenecería a lugar en el que se encontraba. Si su alma se despegaba de su lado, ella ya no podría vivir.

**Irá Bella a rescatarlo? O seguirá con su boda y dejará que su padre se encargue?**

**Quiero ver qué piensan! Nos leemos pronto, besos, A simple human. **


	25. ¿Fuerza o debilidad?

**Hola hola hola! Perdón perdón perdón por la tardanza. Tuve que viajar y prepararme para una presentación, casi ni tuve vacaciones, espero que este cap les guste y recompense el tiempo que tarde.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

¿Fuerza o debilidad?

-¿Qué estás diciendo Alice?- preguntó Aro entrando rápidamente a la habitación, cerrando la puerta muy fuerte detrás de él.

-Giorgio se ha decidido. Secuestró a Edward, y amenazará a Bella con matarlo si ella no jura unirse a él para enfrentarte Aro. Él sabe perfectamente que Bella no lo dejará morir, pero tampoco la dejará ganar. Así que una vez que ella haya dado su palabra, lo matará- el dolor de Alice era notable a leguas de distancia.

-¿Cuánto falta para que se contacte con ella?- exigió saber Aro, diciendo todo muy rápido.

-Cuarenta minutos.

-¿Y dónde están?

-En Grecia- dijo la vampiro con la misma voz de antes.

-Demonios, debemos irnos ya.

Bella sentía como si no estuviera allí, aun no reaccionaba.

-¡BELLA!- gritó Alice- mi hermano te necesita, debes irte ya, debes ir a por él- le decía Alice desesperada.

-No Alice, Bella no irá, es muy peligroso para ella. Cancelaré la boda e iré yo mismo en persona, no organizará un ataque si voy yo. Primero hay que estabilizar la situación. En Grecia se escode la mayor parte de su clan, no podemos arriesgarnos, no ahora. Ve por Alec y…

Bella reaccionó en cuanto el nombre de su mejor amigo salió de los labios de Aro. Ella reaccionó cuando iban a poner a más gente en peligro por su culpa.

-No- dijo con firmeza- me quiere a mí, iré yo sola. No tenemos tiempo.

-Bella, es una locura que vayas sola- la reprendió Aro.

-Aro, sabes que puedo ser toda la Guardia en un minuto- le espetó.

Alice no entendía nada de lo que hablaban, pero lo que sí entendía era que no disponían de tiempo.

-Iremos las dos- dijo Alice- llegaremos más rápido si no perdemos tiempo ahora.

Ya dispuestas para salir Bella comenzó a preocuparse por otra cosa.

-Demetri- susurró.

-Ve hija, explicaré a todos que ha surgido un inconveniente muy grave, lo cual es cierto, y debo enviarte a solucionarlo y que la boda se arreglará luego de esta misión Vayan ahora, enviaré a Felix y Alec luego.

Bella se sintió el peor monstruo del mundo, pero debía ir.

Salieron muy rápido, a ninguna de las dos les importó que sus vestidos se arruinaran, ni siquiera a Alice. Eso era una estupidez cuando la vida de su hermano corría peligro.

Cuando Demetri vio a Aro entrando solo, supo que ella no pudo hacerlo. Supo que ella no pudo ser su esposa.

Aunque el comunicado que Aro dio dejó muy confusos a todos, a ellos, los conformantes de la Guardia los alarmó. Luego de que las mujeres despacharan a los vampiros, todo el aquelarre Vulturis se reunió delante del altar, donde había más espacio.

Todos los murmullos eran los mismos _¿qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Bella? ¿Por qué se fue? ¿De qué misión habla?_

_-_Silencio- ordenó Aro. Sus hermanos, Cayo y Marco se acercaron a él- Felix y Alec diríjanse en este mismo momento hacia Grecia, localicen a Bella y Alice y eviten una tragedia.

-¿Dónde está Bella?- exigió saber Alec.

-¿Cómo pudiste enviarla con tanto riesgo Aro?- Gritó Demetri- ¿qué diablos ha pasado?- estaba desesperado.

-Calma hijo mío, si la he enviado así de improvisto ha sido porque es verdaderamente necesario. Y ustedes, no pierdan tiempo, ¡vayan!- ordenó a Felix y Alec.

Obedientes y desesperados por Bella, los vampiros se pusieron en marcha.

-Jane, Demetri vigilen los perímetros del castillo- ambos se marcharon- y los demás ocúpense de que esto no sea un caos- dijo con autoridad en su voz.

Todos los vampiros reunidos se pusieron a trabajar.

Alec y Felix iban en camino a Grecia, y distinguieron el olor de Alice, ya que debido al escudo de Bella era imposible rastrear su olor, por lo que fueron en la misma dirección que ella.

Jane y Demetri se encontraban vigilando cada centímetro que rodeaba al castillo. Demetri estaba preocupado por Bella. Aunque la palabra adecuada sería desesperado. Estaba desesperado por no saber en dónde estaba su prometida, furioso con Aro por no enviarlo junto a ella, decepcionado porque el que debería haber sido el mejor día de su vida se convirtió en una tragedia.

La familia Cullen estaba en las mismas condiciones. Carlisle estaba hablando con los tres ancianos, discutiendo todo el asunto. Esme estaba preocupada porque sus hijas se habían ido y su hijo no la llamaba. Jasper estaba hecho una furia, y sin querer transmitía todo aquello. Emmett sentía furia al pensar que alguien podría lastimar a alguna de sus hermanitas, y sentía más furia aun al estar cerca de Jasper. Y Rosalie no dejaba de llamar a Edward al móvil, pero no obtenía respuesta, lo que acrecentaba cada vez más la tensión.

Mientras tanto, Alice y Bella se encontraban cada vez más cerca de Giorgio, con sus vestidos húmedos por culpa del recorrido a nado que debieron hacer desde Italia hacia Grecia.

En el momento en el que sintieron el olor característico del clan de Giorgio aumentaron la velocidad, convirtiéndose en un fugaz borrón.

A medida que avanzaban el tufo iba intensificándose, y el olor de Edward inundó sus narices. Siguiendo el olor llegaron a un gran campo, el día estaba soleado, pero el lugar estaba lo bastante alejado de los humanos como para llamar la atención.

En el medio del espacio había una gran estancia, una casa enorme y delante de ella, Giorgio sonriéndoles, dos de sus hijos mayores sosteniendo a Edward detrás suyo y los demás integrantes de la familia podían vislumbrarse dentro de la estancia. Pero cuando vieron a las dos vampiros, una en un vestido de novia, y la otra de gala, todas empapadas y con una mirada feroz se sumaron a su padre.

-Así no era mi plan- dijo Giorgio con aires resignados- pero este es mucho mejor- dijo con una amplia sonrisa cínicamente.

-Déjalo ir Giorgio. No provoques una guerra a la que no sobrevivirías- dijo Bella acercándose peligrosamente.

En cuanto Bella dio el primer paso, más de diez vampiros rodearon todo el perímetro cercano a Giorgio. Todo el clan estaba pendiente de él. Eran notables la sincronización y destreza que tenían para proteger a su líder, y si bien jamás imitarían a la Guardia Vulturis, en ese momento para Alice y Bella eran muy peligrosos.

-Entonces, Bella, supongo que ya habrás decidido unírtenos- dijo Giorgio con una sonrisa falsa.

-Jamás me uniría a un clan en el que la estupidez sea dominante- le respondió Bella mordaz.

-Oh- el aludido fingió angustia- bien, entonces si no vas a formar parte de nuestra familia, supongo que él ya no nos sirve. Hijos- en cuanto dijo esto, los vampiros que tenían sujeto a Edward lo llevaron delante de Giorgio, y este tomó entre sus manos la cabeza del interpelado, infligiendo fuerza para separarla de su cuerpo.

Alice y Bella se pusieron como locas. La primera, al ver la decisión de Giorgio se abalanzó contra él, logrando que tres vampiros la sostuvieran del cuello, y la última, al ver qué cerca estaba su amado de morir se desesperó, y no pudo más que gritar.

-¡PARA!- exclamó con su voz teñida de dolor.

-Oh, veo que cambiaste de parecer- dijo Giorgio sonriendo cínicamente.

En la mente de Bella se ideó un plan.

-Claro que cambié de parecer- dijo fingiendo resignación. La sonrisa de Giorgio se hacía cada vez más grande, igual que la de Alice al ver el futuro que traería el plan de su amiga- cuando llegué aquí tenía pensado irme con Edward y Alice de vuelta a Italia luego de despedirme de todos ustedes- su blanca sonrisa apareció en su rostro- pero ahora que lo pones así, tendré que irme junto a Alice y Edward luego de matarlos a ustedes. Es una lástima, en serio, no quería asesinar a nadie hoy, se suponía que iba a casarme, pero tú me hiciste cambiar de opinión.

Luego de que Bella dijera esto una ola de dolor hizo que todos los vampiros, a excepción de Alice y Edward, y claro, Bella, se tiraran al piso aullando por el sufrimiento.

El don de Jane estaba siendo muy útil. Alice acabó con los tres vampiros que la habían sujetado, Edward mató a todos los que estaban cerca y Alice lo imitó, mientras que Bella estaba concentrada torturando a todos.

Luego de tres minutos una gran montaña de miembros de vampiros estaba siendo prendida fuego, y solo quedaba un vampiro: Giorgio.

-¿Qué hacemos con él?- dijo Alice mirándolo con curiosidad. El vampiro no podía hacer nada, estaba bajo el don de Alec, no veía, no oía, no sentía.

Pero ni Bella ni Edward le prestaron atención, estaban un poco alejados de ella, muy cerca el uno del otro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le dijo Edward mientras recogía un mechón de cabello de su compañera que se asomaba en su frente.

-No podía dejarte morir- ella se moría por decirle que lo amaba, que fue allí porque eran una misma persona, un solo alma, pero sabía que no era lo correcto. Había plantado a Demetri en el altar luego de haberle prometido estar allí para decir _Sí acepto_. Por mucho que le doliera sabía que lo suyo no podía ser- tú me salvaste muchas veces, no podía dejarte morir- repitió.

Edward se decepcionó como nunca antes. No se esperaba eso, y aunque luchó contra ello, la furia que sentía deseaba salir.

-Bien, pues si me salvaste solo por intercambiar favores, podrías habértelo ahorrado.

-¿Qué diablos quieres decir?- le preguntó Bella aun más enojada.

-Que eres egoísta. A eso me refiero.

-¿Egoísta yo?- gritó Bella aun más furiosa.

-Sí, tú. ¿Por qué demonios te molestaste en salvarme si no era porque me amas? ¿Para que viera cómo eres feliz con tu nuevo esposo? ¿Para que viva odiándome porque por mi culpa te perdí? ¿Para qué Bella? ¿Para qué me salvaste?- para este entonces Edward estaba tomando a Bella por los hombros, sin hacerle daño, claramente, pero dándole pequeños sacudones para que reaccionara, ya que ella estaba mirando un punto fijo y no respondía.

-Edward- dijo Alice interviniendo. Sabía que su hermano sería incapaz de dañarla, pero no dejaría que las cosas siguieran- creo que hay temas más importantes.

-Claro- dijo él secamente. Dos segundos después Alec y Felix llegaron al lugar y observaron la gran montaña, que en esos momentos, era de cenizas.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Felix.

-¿Estás bien Bella?- dijo Alec acercándose a ella y tomándole el rostro en las manos examinándola.

-Alec Alec, estoy bien- dijo ella sonriéndole.

-Bien- dijo el aludido mirando seriamente a Edward- vámonos entonces- dijo con dulzura hacia Bella, mientras le colocaba su saco negro de terciopelo sobre los hombros, que aunque no era necesario, era reconfortante para Bella.

Cuando estuvieron listos para partir Alec y Felix tomaron a Giorgio y lo arrastraban camino hacia el castillo. Alice tomó el móvil de Edward y llamó a su familia para que no se preocuparan y avisaran a los ancianos que iban en camino.

Al llegar, Giorgio debía ser juzgado, aunque ya todos sabían el final.

Edward y Alice se acercaron con su familia, que los recibió con un abrazo y una pila inmensa de preguntas que hacer y explicaciones que pedir.

Y Bella se quedó allí, sola, esperando todas las consecuencias que su partida traerían.

Observaba todo el lugar, viendo cómo Giorgio era arrastrado hacia una habitación vigilada, cómo los Cullen se aliviaban al ver a sus hijos sanos y salvos y viéndose a sí misma en soledad. Pensó que debería acostumbrarse a ese sentimiento, ya que lo pasaría por mucho tiempo. Demetri no podría perdonarle lo que hizo, y la Guardia ya no era para ella. Debía irse y empezar de nuevo en algún otro lugar. Dio una última mirada a la habitación y se dirigió hacia afuera.

Al mismo tiempo, Demetri, que se encontraba en la otra esquina del salón vio cómo Bella miraba a los Cullen y supo distinguir la añoranza que había en sus ojos.

-Supongo que no la dejarás ir- le dijo Jane que estaba a su lado.

-No puedo hacer más que eso Jane- dijo resignado.

-Eres débil- le dijo la rubia rodando los ojos.

-No Jane, al contrario. Creo que debo ser muy fuerte y valiente como para admitir que la mujer que amo está enamorada de alguien más, y que jamás me amará ni una mínima parte de lo que lo ama a él- el dolor acrecentaba con cada palabra.

Jane no supo qué decirle, sabía que tenía razón, así que solo hizo silencio. Demetri se acercó hacia donde su prometida se encontraba.

Ella se encontraba mirando un punto fijo en el balcón trasero a los grandes tronos.

-Bella- dijo una voz conocida. Ashley- ¿qué demonios pasó? ¿Puedes explicarme qué le pasa a todos?- le preguntaba rápidamente con su voz aguda.

-Giorgio y su clan eran una amenaza, y como una Vulturi, Bella se encargó, eso es lo que necesitas saber Ashley, no agobies más- le dijo Demetri, apareciendo detrás de la puerta, en su esmoquin impecable, que ya no tenía un fin especial.

-Muy gracioso- le dijo Ashley sacándole la lengua.

-Muy madura pequeña- se burló el vampiro.

-No molestes- le dijo repitiendo la acción- bien, los dejaré solos- dijo la vampiro al ver cómo Demetri miraba a Bella.

-Claro- susurró Bella.

Ashley desapareció detrás de la puerta, y Bella suspiró porque sabía lo que vendría.

-Lo lamento- dijo muy despacio Bella.

-Ya estás aquí- le contestó Demetri acercándose.

Lo único que él deseaba era la verdad. Ya se había resignado. Sabía cuánta realidad había en lo que le había explicado a Ashley hacía segundos, pero también era consciente de todo lo que aquello implicaba. Él tenía muy bien asumido y entendido que Bella le pertenecía a Edward, que ambos se amaban, y que tarde o temprano terminarían juntos.

-Aquí estoy- dijo Bella ausente.

-Aro dijo que la boda será la semana que viene- acercándose más a ella.

-Ajam- dijo aun ausente.

-¿O es que ya no quieres casarte?- le preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

Ella no pudo más y comenzó a sollozar y no dejaba de repetir _lo siento_. Demetri la abrazó y la consoló. Cuando se calmó le dijo:

-Cariño no debes disculparte por algo a lo que yo te sometí. Yo sabía que no podrías hacerlo y de alguna manera te presioné.

-YA BASTA- gritó Bella, tomándolo desprevenido- basta de culparte por cualquier cosa. No has hecho más que tratarme como si fuera la mejor persona del mundo, ¡y no lo soy! No cuando no he hecho más que dañarte, a ti y a todos los que me rodean. No te culpes por nada, porque nada de esto es tu culpa. Siempre ha sido mi culpa, no debí dejar que nada de esto llegara tan lejos. Ni tú, ni yo, ni él. Debí haberme marchado hace mucho tiempo, debí haber desaparecido hace muchos años para que esto sea diferente. Así no te culpes, no lo hagas. Porque tú no puedes pedir disculpas por sufrir- sus gritos eran desesperados, llevaban rabia con ellos. Rabia que iba pura y exclusivamente hacia ella.

-Bella, Bella, cálmate. No culpemos a nadie más, no nos lastimemos más ¿sí? Pensemos que el destino lo quiso así, y cuando el destino tiene una meta, nada puede interponerse. En este caso, su meta era tú y Edward juntos, y yo solo un obstáculo. No hablemos de culpas, ni de dolor, ni de perdón. Fue lindo lo que tuvimos, jamás lo olvidaré, y a fin de cuentas, lo que queda en la mente y en el corazón es lo que vale Bella. No lastimemos a nadie más. Sólo se feliz, si cumples eso, no habrá rencores, te lo juro- dijo con una sonrisa acariciándole la mejilla mientras Bella lo miraba incrédula.

-No sé qué decir- dijo sinceramente.

-No digas nada, solo haz lo que tengas que hacer- le dijo con resignación en su mirada.

-Yo… lo siento, sé que algún día encontrarás a una mujer que en verdad te merezca- le dijo con tristeza.

-Eso espero, pero por ahora, quiero que la mujer que tengo en frente mío deje de ser cobarde y enfrente su realidad.

-Eres increíble- le dijo Bella con los ojos abiertos.

-No, sólo soy débil- dijo con tristeza mientras saltaba del balcón y corría entre los árboles, alejándose.

Bella sabía qué debía hacer, pero no estaba segura ¿qué pasaba si era demasiado tarde? ¿Si ya no la amaba? ¿Si, como esta tarde, la veía como alguien egoísta y no la aceptaba?

Todas estas preguntas poblaban la cabeza de Bella mientras ella obedecía a Demetri: iba a enfrentar a su realidad.

…**..**

**¿y? Les gustó? Qué creen que hará Bella? Qué piensan que será la vida de Demetri? Espero sus reviews.**

**Nos leemos pronto, besos. A simple human. **


	26. El costo de nuestros errores

**Hola a todos y todas (si alguien es de Argentina lo va a entender mejor jaja) bien, acá está otro cap más de esta complicada historia. Sé que tardé mucho, tal vez demasiado, pero es culpa de los profesores que recién a comienzos de clases después de las vacaciones se les ocurren tomar todas las malditas pruebas. **

**Gracias por sus reviews, espero que les guste el cap, nos leemos abajo. **

El costo de nuestros errores

Eran las diez de la mañana y todo parecía estar tomando su habitual rumbo en el viejo castillo. Todo a excepción de Bella, que aun seguía en la misma posición que la noche anterior.

El gran salón, escondido detrás suyo luego de un pasillo, se encontraba listo para el juicio que se llevaría a cabo en unos pocos minutos.

Giorgio había pasado toda la noche custodiado en una habitación, completamente aislado. En aquellos momentos se encontraba en el medio del salón, sin guardias a su lado, ya que él mismo lo había pedido, alegando haber gozado suficiente prestigio como para que le arrebataran el último ápice de dignidad que le quedaba.

En la gran sala ya estaban ubicados los integrantes más poderosos, Alec, Jane, Chelsea, Heidi, Aftón, Corin, Santiago, Demetri y Renata. Para este asunto tan delicado, solo se habían seleccionado los guardias más destacados; los demás se encontraban custodiando diferentes partes del castillo. Los Cullen, como espectadores privilegiados, se encontraban cercanos a las puertas, junto con los Freaks, funcionando como testigos.

Luego de que Alice y Edward les contaran a sus padres y hermanos lo ocurrido en Grecia, todos quedaron absolutamente sorprendidos por Bella.

Carlisle, luego de idear una teoría muy factible acerca de su don (la cual era completamente correcta aunque era desconocida para ellos) sintió una verdadera admiración por su mente y sin poder evitar el instinto de padre, se prometió hacer lo que estuviera a su alcance para lograr que Bella volviera a formar parte de su familia.

Esme, luego de escuchar la teoría de Carlisle logró entender todo: la fascinación de Aro por ella; el respeto que todos le demostraban y el afán de la guardia por conservar su vida antes que las suyas propias. Aunque al mismo tiempo, sintió un poco de compasión, ya que suponía que Bella sabía que todo lo que causaba en la guardia era únicamente por el poder que poseía, y no por su verdadera persona. Sin embargo, ella estaba segura de que si Bella se mostraba tal cual ellos la conocían, como ella era en realidad, despertaría los mismos sentimientos de fascinación, respeto y protección.

Rosalie sintió envidia, aunque ese sentimiento se fue disipando a medida que iba comprendiendo mejor. A ella no le agradaría estar ligada de por vida a un lugar tan frío y morboso, ni mucho menos, estar separada del amor de su vida. Al igual que Esme, Rosalie experimentó un poco de pena, pero este sentimiento se disolvió casi tan rápido como se formó.

Emmett estaba divertido con el don de su hermanita, y decepcionado por haberse perdido toda la acción. Estaba enojado con Edward por tratar mal a Bella y no jugarse por ella. Él sabía que su hermano podía hacer mucho más de lo que estaba haciendo para recuperar a Bella, pero no entendía por qué no lo hacía, y eso lo frustraba.

Jasper se encontraba muy intrigado con la habilidad de Bella, casi hasta el punto de la obsesión. Quería saber todo acerca de cómo funcionaba su mente. Aunque por mucho que quisiera distraerse, no podía evitar sentir, en el modo más literal posible, la tensión que reinaba el salón entero. Y ni hablar de que a todo eso había que sumarle las emociones personales de cada vampiro dentro del perímetro, y no eran nada fáciles cuando uno de ellos había sido plantado en el altar, otro estando enamorado de su mejor amiga y sintiéndose frustrado porque ella no sabía la existencia de sus sentimientos, y mucho menos cuando su propio hermano estaba siendo consumido por la culpa y el dolor. Lo único que le animaba a soportar todo aquello era la felicidad y emoción que su esposa sentía.

Alice, como bien se ha dicho, estaba totalmente eufórica. Ella confiaba, gracias a su visión, en que todo se solucionaría.

Y por último, estaba Edward. Aunque él no estaba allí, solo era una carcasa vacía, casi sin vida. Pues el ser que habitaba dentro se hallaba consumido y abatido por el punzante dolor. Él veía claramente que Bella jamás volvería a ser suya, lo sabía perfectamente. Lo que no sabía con exactitud era qué iba a hacer con su miserable existencia. Lo mejor sería regresar con su familia a Alaska, después de todo, no disponía de muchas opciones. Aunque, por otro lado, podría considerar la principal propuesta de Aro y unirse a los Vulturis, al fin y al cabo, permanecería cerca de Bella. Tal vez no tan cerca con él deseaba, pero peor era nada.

-Ni lo pienses- siseó Alice al ver un atisbo de la decisión de su hermano- ¿acaso no recuerdas qué pasó la última vez que decidiste unirte a un sádico aquelarre?- dijo al mismo tiempo que movía su cabeza, señalando el juicio que se llevaría a cabo.

Edward la ignoró, sabía que su hermana quería lo mejor para él, pero aun así, no podría si quiera concebir la idea de alejarse definitivamente de su amada.

Sin embargo, también sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría, es decir, según sus investigaciones en las mentes de todos, la boda sería la semana próxima.

Mientras que los integrantes de la guardia esperaban pacientemente a los grandes jueces; mientras que los Cullen veían la historia, cada uno a su manera; mientras que Edward se preparaba para la tortura que supondría su existencia, Bella, aun en el balcón trasero con su mirada ausente, se debatía internamente entre lo que su cabeza y su mente le decían, y lo que su corazón y su propio cuerpo le exigían.

Ella se equivocó, en demasiadas cosas, por muchas de las cuales estaba muy arrepentida. Lo único que le quedaba ahora era corregir todos esos errores.

Ella sabía perfectamente cuánto daño había infligido en Demetri, y en Edward también. Era conciente de que debía solucionar demasiados problemas, pero no sabía por cuál iniciar.

A veces, plantear el problema y decidirse a solucionarlo era peor que ir postergándolo. Porque cuando nos hacemos la idea de las posibles consecuencias que la solución acaecería nos llenamos de inseguridades, desconfianzas, y sobre todo, miedos. Miedo a fallar otra vez, miedo a que nos fallen, miedo al futuro, miedo al recuerdo, miedo al miedo; miedo a nosotros mismos.

Porque desde el principio es eso: miedo a nosotros mismos; porque somos completamente egoístas y narcisistas.

No tememos a la reacción del otro, sino a nuestra reacción por su respuesta. Definitivamente, le tenemos miedo a la incomodidad, a la vergüenza y al dolor. Tememos, únicamente, por nosotros mismos.

Y Bella era conciente de todo aquello. Ella sabía que con decidir solucionar las cosas no lograría nada, solo infundirse una valentía que se debilitaría demasiado pronto, y terminaría empeorando las cosas.

Pero aun así, una cosa no quita a la otra. El hecho de que enmendar el daño que hizo precipitadamente arruinaría mucho más las cosas no significaba que el peso de sus errores disminuyera. Los errores serán siempre cargas con las que tendremos que lidiar, sin importar cómo actuemos.

No importa cuántos nos juzguen, siempre quedan ahí.

-¿Bella?- preguntó dudoso Alec, que se había salido de sus filas para encontrar a Bella, preso de su preocupación-

Ella siguió sin contestar.

-Bells, ¿te encuentras bien? Aro, Marco y Cayo están por llegar, así que el juicio comenzará pronto y quiero asegurarme de que estés bien. No puedo verte así, en verdad me siento mal viéndote sufrir, yo no puedo controlarlo, pero…

Pero Bella no pudo prestar atención a la fallida declaración de su mejor amigo, ya que la primer parte de ésta la llevó a todas la reflexión que había pensado hacía minutos.

El juicio estaba por comenzar. Juicio. Ese momento en el que personas deciden si los actos de otras personas están bien o mal.

Pero, ¿quiénes eran esas personas que juzgaban a otras? ¿con qué derecho lo hacían? ¿o era que alguien podía estar seguro de que los jueces jamás cometieron errores? Nadie podía. Nadie podía estar seguro de aquello porque todos, en algún momento de nuestras vidas, cometimos errores.

Entonces, si todos cometimos errores alguna vez, ¿por qué hemos de juzgar a aquellos que hacen lo mismo? No estamos mejor que ellos, si todos nos equivocamos alguna vez, nadie esta en derecho de juzgar a nadie.

-No voy a juzgar- dijo Bella en un susurro.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Alec muy confundido- ¿a qué te refieres?

-No voy a ser juez, no hoy Alec.

-Bela, ¿es que te afectó el sol en Grecia? Dime, ¿estás loca?- se acercó a ella para fingir que le controlaba la temperatura, colocando su mano derecha en la suave y pálida frente de su amiga. Ésta le quitó la mano con delicadeza, y mientras la sostenía dijo:

-Alec, has visto todos los errores que cometí, ¿con qué argumento puedo yo juzgar a otros? Me refiero a que, ¿en serio pretendes que sea capaz de juzgar los errores de alguien más cuando ni siquiera puedo autocriticar los míos? Me considero lo suficientemente decente como para no ser tan hipócrita.

El aludido se sorprendió por lo que su amiga le estaba diciendo. Jamás había dicho algo así con respecto a los juicios, jamás se había negado.

Aunque entendía perfectamente lo que quería decir. Y tenía razón, la única complicación era que él no tenía respuesta lógica.

-Sé lo que sientes Bella, pero no puedes no ir a juzgar- le dijo como quien quiere convencer a un niño pequeño con ternura y palabras suaves para comer verduras.

-No quiero- anunció Bella con obstinación.

-Pero tienes que hacerlo Bells, solo hazlo por última vez, esto es muy serio e importante, debes hacerlo- le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Por eso es tan complicado- dijo suspirando- no puedo ir Alec- su angustia era notable a simple vista.

Alec sabía que debía hacer algo por ella, pero lo que le pedía era inconcebible. ¿Cómo permitir que la más prodigiosa Vulturis no estuviera presente en el más importante juicio? Era imposible.

-Bella, yo no puedo- suspiró con pesadez- bueno, yo hablaré con Aro y le explicaré lo que te pasa…

-No Alec, tú no puedes seguir solucionándome los problemas- le dijo Bella con ternura mientras subía su mano para acariciarle delicadamente el rostro a su mejor amigo- ¿no crees que ya has hecho demasiado soportándome estos cien años?- apenas rió.

-Sería capaz de soportarte toda la eternidad si así tú lo quisieras- dijo como hipnotizado por la ternura que había en los ojos de Bella, pero cuando esa ternura se convirtió en confusión en seguida arregló su comentario- para eso estamos los mejores amigos, ¿verdad?- rió con nerviosismo.

-Supongo- dijo ella dubitativa- pero aun así, déjame solucionarlo a mí, en algún momento debo crecer, ¿no crees?- rió Bella con un poco más de ganas.

-¿Qué debes solucionar tú sola, Bella?- preguntó la profunda voz de Aro entrado por el gran ventanal.

Bella se mordió el labio en un gesto de nerviosismo y Alec abrió muy grande los ojos.

-En realidad, amo, lo que ella quería decir es que…

-Lo que ella quería decir lo puede decir ella sola, Alec- dijo con tranquilidad- entonces, ¿podrías dejarnos solos?- le preguntó con amabilidad.

Alec dudó, pero el asentimiento que Bella le dio lo terminó de convencer.

-Luego te busco- le susurró ella antes de que él volviera a su lugar en el gran salón.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Aro acercándose a ella.

-No voy a ir- dijo decidida.

-¿A dónde no irás hija?- preguntó el vampiro con confusión.

-Allí adentro- dijo ella con frustración.

-¿Es que no quieres participar del juicio?- le preguntó sin poder creerlo.

-No, no quiero participar, no quiero juzgar, no quiero hacerme cargo de los errores de los demás cuando ni siquiera puedo asimilar los míos- para este punto su voz estaba una octava más alta que de costumbre.

Aro no podía creer lo que escuchaba de su propia hija. Cualquier integrante de la guardia mataría por el lugar de Bella, y ella simplemente lo desperdiciaba. Por mucho que la quisiera debía poner orden.

-Bella, es tu deber- le dijo con autoridad.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo. No puedo Aro- dijo sollozando- no puedo seguir juzgando, no puedo seguir sufriendo, ¡no quiero esto Aro! ¡no quiero nada de esto nunca más!

-¿Es que deseas irte de mi lado?- le cuestionó ofendido.

-Deseo cambiar y punto- dijo Bella un poco más tranquila.

-Quieres cambiar, yéndote- no era una pregunta.

-No quiero traicionarte Aro, no lo haré, pero no puedo seguir aquí, no después de todo lo que pasó. No puedo ver a Demetri después de lo que le hice, no puedo volver a juzgar a nadie más en toda mi vida, no puedo volver a ser la de antes. Lo siento, pero no puedo.

-Hija, creía que lo de Demetri estaba solucionado, creí que la boda sería…

Aro no continuó hablando, pues la cara de su hija le dijo todo: ella no quería casarse.

-Oh, ya veo- dijo con comprensión- bueno, nadie está obligándote, no serás ni la primera ni la última a la que le pase esto, no debes preocuparte por eso. Bella, hay veces en las que el destino es mucho más fuerte que todos nuestros vanos intentos por intentar decidir nuestro propio camino. Y tengo varios ejemplos de esto- dijo riendo con amargura- ejemplos que no van a agradarte.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó Bella confusa.

Por primera vez en su vida, vio cómo el vampiro más poderoso se ponía nervioso frente a ella.

-Aro, por favor- le dijo ella con su ceño lleno de arrugas.

-Bueno, hace muchos años atrás, un vampiro se acercó para pedirnos que terminemos con su existencia, y como es costumbre, tomé su mano para ver sus pensamientos, y lo que vi, con honestidad hija, me asustó.

-¿Cuál es tu punto Aro?- preguntó impaciente, causando unas risillas en él.

-Ese vampiro era Edward Bella- la sorpresa en el rostro de la vampiro pasó a segundo plano cuando la comprensión llegó a su mente y los gritos de ira se amontonaban en sus labios.

-¿Cómo…

-Sé lo que vas a decirme Bella, sé lo que vas a gritarme, pero debes escucharme antes.

-¿Escuchar qué?- gritó con su voz aguda- ¿escuchar que me mentiste durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo?

-Bella, no podía permitir que te fueras- su pequeño ceño se pobló de arrugas una vez más- cuando vi en su mente todo lo que sentía por ti, y cuando recordé tu rostro día a día, supe que si lo veías, o incluso si te contaba lo sucedido no dudarías en volver con él. No vacilarías en irte con él y dejar la guardia.

-¿Cómo es que jamás lo supe? ¿Cómo no lo vi?- preguntó en un susurro para sí misma. Aro contestó a su pregunta.

-Ese día era el primer aniversario de la muerte de tu padre, tú te habías ido a Forks junto a Alec, jamás lo supiste porque me encargué de que nadie comentara absolutamente nada. Aun así, no fue la primera vez que vino para lo mismo, obviamente se lo negué la primera, y todas las otras veces, incluso cuando se expuso a los humanos- negó con la cabeza suavemente- solo por ti, aunque te veía- dudó un poco- feliz aquí, sabía que el amor que tú sentías por él no se disiparía jamás, y que matarlo sería empeorar las cosas.

-No puedo creer que hayas sido tan egoísta- dijo despacio.

-Bella, estabas avanzando con tu don, te estabas acostumbrando a esta vida, estabas volviendo a ser feliz, no iba a dejar que él lo arruinara. No podía. Tenía miedo de que pudieras salir herida una vez más.

-No lo entiendes, porque jamás lo entendiste. Yo era "feliz" porque escaseaban las opciones ¹. Era "feliz" porque no tenía alternativa, no tenía elección- dijo con ira- y tú no temías por mí, claro que no- rió cínicamente- tu único miedo se debía a la posibilidad que existía de que perdieras a tú prodigiosa hija- dijo con sorna- tú único temor, se basaba en ti mismo. ¿Y ahora, tú, vienes a decirme a mí que no me vaya, que no te traicione, cuando tú lo hiciste durante todo este tiempo? ¿Yo, queriendo irme para despejarme y decidir algo para el bien de todos, estoy traicionándote a ti, que me mentiste durante años con el mísero fin de sentirte satisfecho por tu nueva joya de colección?- gritó con bronca.

-Bella, no me hables en ese tono- le dijo con autoridad.

Por mucho que sea el enojo que sentía en esos momentos, Bella sabía que no podía faltarle el respeto a Aro.

-Bien, lo lamento- dijo fingiendo estar arrepentida- definitivamente me voy- dijo acercándose al barandal para poder saltar.

-No sin antes juzgar- le ordenó Aro. Bella estaba furiosa.

-¿Con qué objetivo? No importa qué opine, sabemos cómo terminará esto. Pero me estás ordenando que juzgue, bien, pues aquí va mi veredicto: aquel que esté limpio de pecados, que desprenda el primer miembro- dijo sonriendo amargamente, recitando y acomodando a la situación palabras textuales de la Biblia. Dicho esto saltó hacia el piso de piedra bajo el balcón, sin importar su fino vestido de novia, que ya no tenía ningún sentido ².

Durante toda esta conversación los integrantes de la Guardia se preguntaban por qué todo se estaba retrasando, todos menos Edward y Alec, que estaban informados sobre lo que pasaba. Pero, obviamente, el primero tenía mucha más información que este último, ya que al ver en la mente de Aro la huída de Bella salió disparado por la puerta, tras ella.

La encontró en un bosque cercano a las calles de Volterra, sollozando sentada en el sucio suelo, con la cabeza escondida en sus rodillas.

-Bella- dijo Edward despacio y con suavidad.

Y en cuanto ella escuchó su nombre saliendo de sus labios, supo qué debía hacer.

¹ Sí, Ricardo Arjona es el mejor y debía citar alguna de sus frases. #Amarlo

² Sí, entre tanto y tanto me olvidé de decirles que el link del vestido de Bella está en mi perfil.

…..

**Y? Qué les pareció? Les gustó? Espero sus reviews y comentarios, los leo todos y los tengo en cuenta.**

**Hasta el próximo cap, nos leemos, besos, A simple human.**


	27. Felices ¿por siempre?

**Hola hola! Por favor no me asesinen, es que tuve muchisimas complicaciones con Internet, los cap están, pero recién ahora puedo subirlos. Gracias a todos y todas por seguir mi historia, se que los he tenido muy descuidados/as, perdonen! **

**Aca les dejo otro cap, espero les guste!**

Felices ¿por siempre?

-Creí que este juicio era importante para ti- dijo sonriendo Edward, queriendo infundirle un poco de ánimos, sentándose a su lado en el frío suelo vegetal- ¿qué haces aquí?

Bella lo miró directamente a los ojos, haciendo que él olvidara todo a su alrededor.

-Bueno, se podría decir que ya no tengo nada más que hacer allí- dijo riendo con amargura, y una nota de melancolía en su hermosa voz.

Edward interpretó aquello inmediatamente como lo que él quería oír.

-¿Dejaste la guardia?- la sorpresa en su voz era notable.

-Discutí con Aro- dijo secamente.

-¿Y puedo saber por qué?- preguntó acercándose a ella, causando que sus costados se rozaran.

-Por ti- le contestó ella cabizbaja.

-No lo merezco. Y tú no mereces sufrir por mi culpa, ya no más- dijo Edward con dolor y resignación.

-Él me mintió Edward. Me mintió durante mucho tiempo- dijo ella sin poder creerlo aun.

-Bella, todos mentimos alguna vez. Quizás él lo hizo para protegerte, no puedo culparlo- dijo con sufrimiento.

-¿Es que lo estás defendiendo?- le cuestionó ella perpleja con los ojos muy abiertos. Él rió por su reacción.

-Claro que no Bella, lo que quiero decirte es que quizás su punto no era lastimarte, sino todo lo contrario.

-Como tú conmigo, ¿verdad?- remató ella.

Edward no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, al fin Bella estaba hablando con él sobre su pasado en común, y no solo eso, sino que parecía que lo comprendía. Y como si todo aquello fuera poco, le estaba dando la oportunidad de hablar. Pero su nerviosismo era tal que solo logró decir en apenas un susurro:

-Como yo contigo.

Ella ignoró el que él no haya hablado en profundidad.

-Hablé con Esme hace un tiempo, y ella me dijo que cuando supiste que yo había muerto, quisiste morir- le reprochó con la mirada.

Él le acarició la mejilla con suavidad.

-Tu corazón había dejado de latir, y no lo volvería a hacer más. Toda tu esencia me había abandonado, definitivamente. ¿Qué sentido tenía vivir si tú no habitabas el mismo mundo que yo?

-No te culpo, yo habría hecho lo mismo- dijo Bella con honestidad- entonces, viniste a Italia.

No era una pregunta.

-Vine aquí después de tu muerte, cada año venía a intentar encontrarte en algún otro lugar del más allá, pero siempre me negaron el pase.- rió sombriamente- Luego de un tiempo mi familia comenzó a hacer mayores esfuerzos por retenerme, y si no hubiese sido por la fuerza de Emmett y el frustrante don de Jasper hubiese vuelto aquí muchas veces más- mientras decía todo esto sus ojos no abandonaron los atrayentes ojos dorados que tenía en frente, que lo observaban con intensidad.

-Entonces, les debo mucho a Jasper y a Emmett- dijo Bella con una pequeña sonrisa.

Edward sabía por qué lo decía, pero el impulso por querer escucharlo de sus propios labios fue mucho mayor a la razón.

-¿Por qué les deberías algo tú a ellos?- preguntó fingiendo curiosidad.

-Porque te mantuvieron vivo- dijo ella acariciándole la mejilla. Este hecho desbordó a Edward, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, simplemente no podía. Se había imaginado tantas veces este momento que ahora le parecía irreal.

Ya la había vuelto a besar, pero fue en arranques de pura pasión, jamás se habló de sentimientos entre medio, al menos, no como lo estaban haciendo en esos momentos.

-Bella- dijo Edward tomando su fino rostro con ambas manos- jamás en toda mi existencia podré perdonarme lo que te hice. Jamás podré perdonarme por haberte causado tanto daño, pero sé que a la larga podré lidiar con mi propio dolor, entonces, lo que realmente me importa es ¿podrás tú perdonarme? Porque, si no puedes, no sé cómo sobreviviré.

Para sorpresa de Edward, Bella le quitó con suavidad las manos de su rostro y se puso de pie, alejándose unos metros de él. Edward interpretó aquello como una negativa a su pregunta, y el dolor que sintió lo devastó. Intentó pararse y alcanzar a Bella, pero era tanto su sufrimiento que solo se dejó caer de vuelta en el piso. Bella le daba la espalda, pero sabía perfectamente lo que él sentía, eran como una misma persona, no era muy difícil darse cuenta de su estado.

-Cuando Alice me dijo lo que Giorgio planeaba me desesperé, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero no sabía cómo, no estaba segura de lo que pasaría después, ni siquiera de lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos, pero sí estaba segura de una sola cosa: tú no podías morir. Simplemente, no podías.- sacudió su cabeza en un intento de eliminar esas imágenes en su mente- Y durante todo el camino fui pensando que sólo te salvaría y volvería a mi boda, a mi lugar, a mi vida; al mundo al que pertenecía y luego… luego yo… aggh- suspiró con frustración.

-¿Te arrepentiste?- dijo Edward esperando la daga que sentiría en su corazón si la respuesta de Bella era la peor. Ella se dio la vuelta en seguida, volviendo a clavar su mirada en él.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Claro que no, Dios, Edward, eso es inconcebible, ¿cómo puedes pensar… Aggh- volvió a quejarse con frustración. Comenzó a hablar más rápido- es que cuando te vi allí,- tomó una gran bocanada de aire mientras se serenaba un poco- te juro que los últimos cien años perdieron sentido, ya no existían. Olvidé el tiempo, olvidé el dolor, incluso tus palabras en el bosque perdieron sentido cuando te vi allí a punto de morir. Entonces supe, que no importa cuánto tiempo pase, ni cuánto duela, ni siquiera cuántos hombres lo intenten, jamás podré amar a alguien como te amo a ti- apenas terminó de decir estas palabras se acercó a él lentamente, se arrodilló y le sostuvo el rostro mientras hablaba- contestando a tu pregunta, sí te perdono. Es que, dime, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Cuando la vida te ofrece un sueño mucho más allá de tus expectativas, ¿cómo no hacer hasta lo imposible para retenerlo?- le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Bella, te amo- las palabras de Edward combinadas con la intensidad y el irrefutable amor de su mirada llenaron el vacío de ambos. Él la acercó y la besó transmitiéndole todo el amor que le cabía en el cuerpo, sintiéndose ambos completos cuando sus labios se unían, sintiéndose inseparables.

Poco a poco el beso fue reduciéndose a cortos besos tiernos. Se mantuvieron abrazados durante un largo tiempo en silencio, disfrutando la compañía del otro, mirando cómo los pocos rayos de sol que había se ocultaban tras la viva tierra.

-¿En qué piensas?- le preguntó Bella mientras hacía figuras en su pecho.

-En que Aro tenía razón- le contestó con una sonrisa. Ella se incorporó apoyándose en su propio codo para mirarlo con una ceja alzada.

-Estamos viendo el crepúsculo abrazados después de una esperada reconciliación y tú ¿piensas en Aro?

Edward largó una perfecta carcajada.

-En realidad, sí.

Bella entrecerró sus ojos.

-¿Y puedo saber qué piensas sobre Aro?

-En que él tenía razón- dijo con una sonrisita de suficiencia. Ella puso sus ojos en blanco.

-Eso ya lo sé, dime la verdad- le dijo con un tierno puchero.

-Ahora sé cómo consigues que la Guardia entera bese el suelo por el que pasas- dijo riendo- aunque con ese puchero dudo que incluso yo pueda resistirme.

-Bien, ¿vas a seguir hablando de tu autocontrol o vas a decirme la verdad?- le preguntó frunciendo el ceño, el cual Edward acarició borrando las líneas de frustración y colocando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Lo que Aro quería decirte hoy, antes de que discutieran,- le explicó ya que Bella no lo seguía- cuando te dio el ejemplo de las metas del destino- ella asintió- se refería a nosotros.

-¿A nosotros?- preguntó ella con las cejas enarcadas.

-Sí- dijo con satisfacción- su punto era que él había intentado cambiar los planes del destino, es decir, separarnos- Bella volvió a su posición anterior, recostando su cabeza en el pecho de su amado- pero no duró mucho, al menos, no el tiempo que él deseaba, ya que volvimos a encontrarnos, y tarde o temprano, según él mismo, terminaríamos juntos.

-Y es cierto- dijo Bella aferrándose a la blanca camisa de Edward.

-Lo es- dijo besándole el cabello, acto seguido, le levantó el rostro para que ella pudiera mirarlo- no existe fuerza suficiente, ni siquiera proveniente de nosotros mismos, para mantenernos alejados.

-Te amo- le dijo ella con dulzura, con devoción, con ternura, con pasión; con amor incuestionable.

Volvieron a besarse, esta vez con mayor intensidad. La pasión acrecentaba movimiento a movimiento, sin piedad de ambos.

Pero había algo diferente, los dos sentían el cuerpo del otro más cálido que de costumbre, y todo se volvió más raro cuando les faltó la respiración y debieron separarse para ingerir oxígeno.

-Debes explicarme cómo haces esto- le dijo Edward jadeante acariciando sus ruborizadas mejillas, refiriéndose al cambio de vampiros a humanos.

-Bonitos ojos- le dijo ella divertida observando sus ojos verdes esmeralda que la atravesaban con su profundidad.

-Me gustan más los tuyos- le dijo mientras besaba sus párpados- pero en serio, ¿cómo lo haces? ¿Es ese tu don?

-No, en realidad no- le dijo torciendo el gesto- digamos que mi don es muy abarcativo- dijo con una risita que Edward no entendió. Por lo que Bella tomó aire y comenzó a explicar:

» La razón por la que Aro me transformó fue porque, aun siendo humana, ni su don ni el de Jane podían afectarme, y albergaba la esperanza de que después del cambio se intensificara aun más. Cuando al fin el cambio finalizó, se dio cuenta de que tenía razón: mi don era un escudo. Al principio, solo era mental, y era igual que cuando era humana, por eso ni tú, ni Aro, ni Jane podían afectarme con sus poderes, pero Alice y Jasper sí, ya que lo de ellos era puramente físico. La única diferencia que era notable, es que al ser vampiro tenía un control de mi escudo, es decir, podía expandirlo y proteger a otras personas, incluso puedo quitármelo de encima. Si algún vampiro con un don, pongamos de ejemplo a Jane para que se entienda mejor, si yo cubro a Jane y a Alec con mi escudo al mismo tiempo, el don de Jane sí afectará a Alec, y viceversa. Dentro del escudo no hay protección con un compañero.

Edward escuchó todo con excesiva atención, analizando cada detalle, sintiéndose raro al ver hablar a Bella de su humanidad y de su transformación con tanta naturalidad. Pero seguía sin entender, antes de que hiciera la pregunta obvia, Bella siguió narrando:

-Con la práctica, y más que nada, con los peligros, mi escudo comenzó a volverse, además de mental, físico. Por lo tanto, no sólo no funcionaban los dones mentales, sino que, además podía bloquear cualquier amenaza física. La diferencia entre un aspecto y otro de mi escudo, es que el mental está… "activo" todo el tiempo, nadie puede entrar a mi mente si yo no lo deseo- le dedicó una mirada amenazadora mientras sonreía- en cambio, el físico, lo "activo" yo cuando yo deseo, o, a veces, es involuntario, por ejemplo, cuando alguien quiere atacarme y yo estoy distraída, mi escudo impide el avance de la amenaza, es como una alarma- rió.

-¿Podrías… ¿podrías mostrarme?- le pidió Edward con timidez.

-Claro, lo haría si fuera un vampiro- le dijo sonriendo. Edward había olvidado por completo el hecho de que ahora su corazón latía.

-Oh, claro, lo olvidé, es que se siente tan natural- aclaró mientras se ruborizaba.

-No puedo creerlo, ¡te estás ruborizando! Te ves tan tierno- dijo Bella acariciando la mejilla enrojecida, mientras las de ella misma tomaban el mismo color por el cumplido que le había dado a Edward.

-Mira quién se queja- dijo él riendo mientras le daba un casto beso en los labios- pero entonces, ¿cómo es que…

-Qué impaciente- Bella rodó los ojos- un tiempo después del avance de mi don, descubrimos otro más interesante: a cada vampiro poseedor de un don mensurable sobrenatural a quien yo cubra con mi escudo, mental o físico, le "copio" el poder.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Edward perplejo. Si bien ya había oído la teoría de Carlisle era muy difícil de creer. Jamás lo había oído en ninguna mente de la Guardia- jamás escuché a nadie pensar…

-Lo tienen prohibido- dijo ella con amargura- Aro dice que no podemos permitir que un don tan extraordinario salga de las puertas del castillo, ni siquiera como rumor.

-Sin embargo, aquí te tengo yo- dijo Edward orgulloso.

-Sí, aquí estoy- dijo ella uniendo sus frentes.

-Entonces…- la alentó Edward para que prosiguiera. Pero Bella estaba casi hipnotizada por la aun conservada belleza de su amado. Si bien sus rasgos eran menos delicados, su rostro parecía de película, y más con esos orbes verdes que le iluminaban el semblante- ¿amor?- la llamó Edward con dulzura.

-Oh, sí, claro- dijo ella volviendo a respirar mientras se ruborizaba.

-Debo ser honesto, con ambos, en verdad extrañaba esto- dijo mientras pasaba uno de sus dedos por la mejilla sonrosada de Bella.

-Deja de deslumbrarme- le dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-Claro- dijo besando su frente- bien, entonces, tu escudo adquirió una capacidad, además de mental y física, absorbente, ¿no es así?- dijo divertido.

-Si lo dices así suena como algo malvado- rió- pero sí, así fue. Pero tú no querías saber eso, querías saber por qué sucede esto, ¿me equivoco?- preguntó mientras señalaba los pechos de ambos, refiriéndose al latido que se sentía.

-No te equivocas- le dijo sonriendo.

-Bien, esa es una historia aun más larga- tomó aire- hace unos años, tal vez, treinta años atrás, se nos informó de dos vampiros muy poderosos, dos hermanos, Aroon y Atid, que vivían en Tailandia. Aro pretendía que yo los convenza para unirse a nuestras filas, pero la historia que había detrás era mucho más grande de lo que Aro esperaba.

Su madre, Narissara, había convivido con un vampiro cuando era joven, y basada en su experiencia, describía a los vampiros como monstruos verdaderamente desalmados, aunque no coincido con ella.

-¿Convivió con un vampiro?- preguntó Edward con curiosidad.

-Sí, ella alega haberse enamorado, pero no haber recibido lo mismo por parte de él. Estuvieron juntos unos meses, hasta que él se fue. Ella se casó y tuvo dos hijos, Aroon y Atid. Luego de su experiencia con el vampiro ella les inculcó a sus hijos los aspectos más importantes de la vida: el alma y la humanidad. A medida que iban creciendo les iba enseñando lo importante que debía ser, tanto el alma como la humanidad misma, para ellos. Les contó lo sucedido con el vampiro, del cual no sé el nombre, y sus hijos entendieron todo. Cuando fueron completamente maduros, se notó una gran cualidad en ellos. Aroon, el mayor, tenía devoción por la raza humana, no sé cómo explicarlo- dudó un segundo- era como si la humanidad fuera su principio más normal. Era paciente, comprensivo y, sobretodo, compasivo. Si bien Atid también se mostraba humanístico, lo más importante para él era el alma. La parte infinita, en lo finito, la esencia de cada persona. Por ese tiempo el vampiro que conocía a su madre regresó, y, según él, quería vengarse por el tiempo que Narissara le hizo desperdiciar, por lo que transformó a sus hijos, ya que él sabía lo que ella pensaba acerca de esa raza. Pero cuando ambos se hicieron vampiros adquirieron dones únicos, increíbles e insuperables: Aroon podía realizar el cambio de vampiros a humanos con su sola presencia, incluso si él no estaba irradiando su poder, cuando estabas a su lado te sentías más sensible, más cálido; más humano. Y Atid, en cambio, podía ver tu alma, y todo lo que implicaba. Si en el pasado cometiste errores verdaderamente desalmados él veía manchones oscuros, si hiciste algo verdaderamente bueno y humano él veía tu alma limpia y pura. Pero lo más sorprendente es que él tenía el poder de quitar el alma.

-¿Quitar el alma?- preguntó Edward con sus ojos bien abiertos.

-Sí- dijo ella orgullosa de su difunto amigo- eso no mata a la persona a la que se la quitó, pero la deja sin sentimientos, sin emociones, sin sueños, sin ilusiones, la deja completamente vacía. Por lo general, esas personas terminan suicidándose por eso. Y definitivamente considero este don el más peligroso y, justamente, desalmado- rió-gracias a su don sé que incluso los vampiros poseen alma. Pero no me iré por las ramas. Volviendo al tema, el vampiro tenía otro clan más grande y numeroso, y en vez de aprovechar los dones de Aroon y Atid, los despreciaba por ser más poderosos que él.

Cuando llegué a Tailandia para "reclutarlos"- rió sin ganas- formé una buena relación con ellos, me contaron su historia, y conocí a su madre. Ellos no deseaban aliarse con nosotros, pero tampoco querían seguir con la vida que tenían junto al otro clan, por lo que decidieron venir conmigo. El clan al que pertenecían no podía revelarse en contra nuestra, o al menos, eso era lo que pensábamos. El día en que nos estábamos yendo de Tailandia hacia Italia, vinieron Alec y Demetri a escoltarnos, y en ese momento ellos, el clan al que supuestamente pertenecían, aparecieron de la nada, tomándonos totalmente desprevenidos, yo cubrí con mi escudo a todos los nuestros, pero estaba tan nerviosa que solo fue el mental- las lágrimas dejaban surcos en sus pálidas mejillas por el mal recuerdo- y… y ellos mataron a Aroon y Atid, ¡frente a mí! No pude más que mirarlos como una estúpida, y cuando quisieron matarme a mí, no hice nada, solo me quedé allí, si Demetri no hubiera saltado a ellos mientras Alec los cegaba con su don no sé qué me hubiese pasado. Sé que fui muy tonta, pero no podía creerlo. Luego supimos que también habían asesinado a Narissara. Todo fue muy injusto.

Edward la abrazó mientras la mecía suavemente, secándoles las lágrimas.

-No fue tu culpa amor- la consoló.

-Claro que sí, ¡no hice nada!- gritó con desesperación.

-Te equivocaste, y a todos nos pasó alguna vez. No te tortures más amor, no fue tu culpa- le dijo besando sus mejillas.

Bella logró calmarse unos minutos más tarde. Edward la esperaba pacientemente mientras jugaba con un mechón de cabello.

-Así obtuve sus dones, así hago esto- dijo aferrándose aun más a su compañero. Él no entendió, por lo que agregó con ternura- me refiero al cambio.

-Ah- dijo asintiendo Edward- ¿y cuánto puedes extenderlo?

-Todo lo que yo quiera- dijo suavemente- unas horas, un día, un año, o para siempre, o sea el tiempo que sea que vivan los humanos- apenas rió.

Edward no tenía palabras para esa ocasión, en verdad estaba muy asombrado. De pronto, la idea de tener una vida humana y normal con Bella iluminó su mente, pero era algo que dejaría para después, no quería disgustar a Bella.

El silenció reinó durante unos minutos.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Bella ausente.

-Bueno, supongo que debemos ir por nuestra familia y volver a ser felices- le dijo con diversión acariciando su rostro.

-Juntos- contestó Bella con amor.

-Por siempre- dijo él con su sonrisa torcida.

Poco a poco su cuerpo tomó la forma anterior, y corrieron de vuelta al castillo, pero ninguno de los dos se imaginaba lo que allí encontrarían.

**Y? Gracias, espero sus reviews **

**Otra cosa, alguien sigue Grey´s anatomy? Tengo una buena idea para otra historia, si alguien mira esta serie también avísenme **

**Besos, nos leemos, A simple human. **


End file.
